Returning Home 500 years or so
by Ittybitty1477
Summary: She came back and thats all that matters to me. Now to show she it wasnt a vain sacrifice. Adventure and romance awaits.
1. CHAPTER 1

DISCLAIMER I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha and the related articles. I wish, but I don't. Waaa.

**_Chapter one _**

_500 years into the past_

He lifted his nose and there was a subtitle shift in the natural scents of the day. There were the scents of small animals, the fragrance of summer in the trees and in the grasses surrounding the clearing of the bone eaters well finally there was a scent that Inuyasha hadn't smelt in just over three years.

Inuyasha slowly bent over the rim of the well and saw something that he had been wishing in his heart of hearts for. Not the bottom of the well, but the dimly lit interior of the well house with a lantern hanging directly above the opening of the well.

_500 years into the future_

Kagome was staring at the well with a fore lorn expression as a single tear silently slides down her cheek. There was still no opening through the 'time tunnel' as Kagome came to call it.

Kagome's mother came into the well house after seeing the door slightly slid open, knowing full well that her beloved daughter was once again staring into the well. She came and put her arm around her daughter and sighed. '_One day she will want to leave, she hasn't been the same since she came back.'_ She sighed deeply watching her only daughter still mourn for the life that she had lost.

Kagome's mother knew in he heart of hearts, that if her daughter could go through the well again, she would. She also had a sneaking suspicion that she won't be happy until she is returned to the feudal era, and back to her soul mate, Inuyasha. It has been like she has been only here in her body, her soul was back with her one true love.

"As a mother, sweet one, it is our privilege to watch our children grow from infants into toddlers, then children, teenagers and then adults. It is our job to watch them move away, come back and move away once more. To get married and have families, of their own." She paused, letting these words sink into her daughter before she continued. "You haven't been the same since you have returned from the age before. I understand."

She turned her daughter away so they could sit on the steps of the well house and cuddle. Listening to the sigh once again,and she made the decision to tell her beloved of her time just after her husband died so horrifically in the car crash.

Kagome listened as she was told of the dark times that her seemingly upbeat and happy to lucky mother went through. She at the time was too young to remember. The tale showed her the inner reflections of her mother. Knowing she has herself and her brother to raise and care for, had been the saving grace that stopped he mother from following her husband to the grave as well. Kagome could still sense a deep sadness, that she doubted would ever leave her mother's mind or soul.

A flare in Kagome's aura, and a sudden flare in gentle warmth, radiated from Kagome in an effort to try and comfort her mother in her own way. Her mother turned slightly and hugged Kagome tightly. "I wish with all my heart, I could see them all again."

Suddenly there was a blue flare of light and a pulsing white aura from the bone eaters well and both mother and daughter rushed to the rim of the well and looked over. It was t the bottom of the well that was seen but a blue sky with a white fluffy cloud slowly passing by. The scent of a summer day with summer grasses, and the forest caressed Kagome's and her mother's senses and her mother knew, it was time to let go of Kagome, and let her return to the time she was more comfortable in.

Turning her daughter to her, she gave one last tight hug, and gently pushed her to the rim of the well, nodding slowly with tears in her eyes.

Kagome sat on the rim and swung her legs over the rim, ready to jump through the 'time tunnel' once more. Looking back at her mother who was nodding for her to go, she looked at the door of the well house to see her, brother Sotia and grandfather Jii watching on they were nodding also, giving silent permission to leave with the knowledge that she more than likely won't be back this time.

Sighing with gratitude, she turned to her modern day family, "Thank you all, I love you, and I'll find a way to let you all know that I am okay." They all nodded again and watched her jump into the well, with a flare of white light the blue aura slowly disappearing as the 'time tunnel' closed once more. Leaving the well house darkened and a family quietly crying for the loss of their family member.

"This is for the best, daughter. She will probably grow more there than she could ever here." The grandfather stated in a quiet and stately manner. "That Inuyasha demon had better take care of my granddaughter or I'll curse his life to hell." He quietly stated loud enough for Sotia hear him.

Sotia softly grunted in agreement and walked away with his grandfather, letting his mother to quietly say her goodbyes.

_500 years into the past._

Inuyasha was still leaning down the bone eaters well, when a blue flare was set off, and he was momentarily blinded. Blinking rapidly to remove the excess light, and returned to watching the bottom of the well, there she was, she was back

Kagome was blinking to to disperse the light and reached up.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha and the related articles. I wish, but I don't. Waaa

**Chapter Two**

_"Kagome is back, she's back. I can't believe it." _Was the only thing going through Inuyasha's mind as he reached down and grabbed her outreached hand. Her hair graced the tops of her thighs, her looks had changed slightly and she was taller, putting the top of her head in line with his chin. She was wearing the strange clothes of the future. She was also more matured in her body as well. She was still stunning.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the well, "Kagome, I you so much." Inuyasha breathed and then leaned towards her to give her a kiss that was a promise of a lifetime to come. Hugging her tightly Inuyasha very slowly lowered Kagome to the ground. Never letting her out of his arms.

Sango, Miruko and their 'tribe' of children were walking into the clearing where they spotted Inuyasha and someone else with him. Both adults were stunned. There, more taller, rounded and mature looking was Kagome, she has returned. With her strange clothes she stood in a tight embrace with their friend Inuyasha.

The inu yokai was there still holding Kagome with a stunned expression on his face, he slowly turned her to face Sango and Muriko to let them look at her as well.

Sango was almost running towards her friend that was more a sister than a friend. Yelling at the top of her lungs, "Kagome, Kagome your back, your home, I can't believe it your back."

Miruko looked at his beloved wife and slowly shook his head. Completely understanding her behaviour and yet not really understanding at all. He walked to the trio sedately, as befitting a monk of his stature. He let go of his daughters' hand as he drew closer to them, embraced kagome with his wife.

The reunion was a joyfully tearful one, as Inuyasha was silently tearing up, and so was Miruko. Sango was openly laughing and crying at the same time. With none of the group willing to let go of Kagome, not yet at least. Inuyasha was the most unwilling to allow Kagome from his reach, even with Sango and Miruko here with them.

Very slowly they all turned to the village that the old Miko Keade-san was living. And began the decent down the hill from the bone eaters well. Before them laid, fields that had been planted for the up and coming harvest in the next season. Then behind the fields was the village and their home.

Depending the hill to the village and Kagome stopped and stared. "In all the time that I was gone this one of the things that I missed. The clean air, the bright days and the sense of community and coming home."

Inuyasha then turned slightly to her and in his whining tone questioned her. "Then why did you stay away so long?"

Kagome looked at him and replied quietly. "I still had commitments in the modern era, I had to graduate for my family and I have done that. I had to make sure that my family was going to be ok."

Inuyasha knew that the promise Kagome made to her family was important as her own mother had dropped out of high school, so that she could look after Kagome as an infant. "Hai, I know, but did you have to take so damn long about it."

With that comment everyone was laughing and began robbing and teasing Inuyasha, even Sango and Miruko's children got in on the game seeing that their parents were having fun. But the female that was with their parents and uncle Inuyasha had them curious. '_Who is she?'_

Questions were flying, left, right and centre, about her time away and what happened after the defeat of Naruku and the wish. Kagome was quiet and asked them to wait until they got to the old healer's hut. And the hut was slowly approaching.

Inuyasha was very observant and was watching Kagome very carefully, at the shine in her eyes, the smile that lit up her being and her relaxed gait of her walk. It seemed that she was at peace. But was she really?

_Keade's hut in the middle of the village._

The old healer was waiting on the outside of the hut, knowing something monumentally good was happening, she just didn't know what yet. Patiently waiting for the group's arrival.

Within a few minutes they were all there, Miruko and Sango were standing in the front of Kagome and InuYasha when Shippo burst out of the hut excited to see the group again.

"Welcome to ye. Come, come inside and I will make ye tea, so I can see the lovely children you bring to my door," Keade said in a pleasant way that put all who visited her at ease.

Everyone made their way inside of the hut, removing their shoes and seating themselves around the fire pit, that held a battered kettle already boiling water. Keade went about her usual tea routine pulling mugs down and placing them on a tray ready to serve.

"You will need another cup, old woman" Inuyasha stated quietly.

"What's that you say demon?" Keade turned to him and saw Kagome there next to him, sitting by the fire pit. The cup that she was holding slipped from her now lax fingers as she stared at Kagome in pure shock. "Come here child, let me see you." Came from the now recovering healer that was still having trouble believing what her eyes were telling her.

Kagome got up gracefully, and went around to the healer, she stood before her and presented herself for inspection. Keade gently touched her cheeks with an aged hand, and slowly looked into her eyes. "Child, are you home? I have thee very much." She asked quietly.

"Yes." Came the reply.

Shippo was bouncing around the room as only a full inu Fox yokai child could, trying to gain attention from Kagome. Tears were in his eyes and love was shining through the tears.

Kaede went back to the kitchen and collected the shard of the broken cup, disposing of them, and relaxing the cups to bring the tea service over to the group. Once seated, she knew Kagome was staying quiet until asked about her time. '_She was always a respectful child'_ so she asked the question that everyone wanted to ask, but no one was asking.

"Tell us child, what happened to ye."


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I don't own Inuyasha, though I wish I did.

**Chapter Three**

Kagome arranged herself a fan taking hold of the hyper active inu Fox yokai and placed him on her lap. This gaining a very low growl from Inuyasha and him moving closer to her, to the point that was not missed from everyone in the hut.

Kagome took a deep breath. "The last three years have been both happy and sad. I returned to my time to begin high school where I managed to graduate with honours making my family there very happy and proud that I had done the work to pass my final exams a few weeks ago. The ceremony was yesterday afternoon and my mama, brother and grandfather attended."

"I learnt about the human body in biology, to help with healing. Feudal history, so in know what is coming. I joined the kyudo club so I could keep up with my archery and also a dojo so I could learn to better protect myself. And not need everyone to worry about me. I also learnt about natural medicines and how they can help people in various times of illness, grief and pregnancy. I also learnt about child care and child illness, so I can be prepared."

Kagome took a sip of her tea taking time to collect her thoughts, before she continued knowing that the good times came with the bad. She took another sip and placed her cup down, on,y to have Kaede-sama refill it as soon as it was placed on the mat. A smile in thanks was Kagome's response.

Kagome had a small sad smile on her face, took another deep breath and continued. "In my spare time I want to the library, - a place where a lot of books are kept for everyone to read and learn. And began teaching myself remedies that used herbs. I hoped that Kaeda-sama would allow me to continue to learn from her. And in those hopes I learnt as much as I could in my time there."

"I also spent a lot of time with my friends, shopping, going out and trying to convince a guy called Hojo that I wasn't interested in him as a potential boyfriend or anything else related to anything other than friendship. He's a bit hard headed like someone else we know." This got everyone chuckling except for InuYasha who was growling openly now. Kagome noticed and touched his thigh under his fire rat kimono sleeve to settle him only to continue. "My friends were all looking for a potential partner and they were seriously crushing on him. To me he was just a pain in the ass."

Another pause as a tear rolled down her cheek, and she sighed. Inuyasha leaned closer, and quietly consoled her, with his hair falling slightly over their combined faces. "This can wait Kagome if it is to hard, I'm sure that everyone is just as excited to hear as I am but we can wait."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled, "I will be ok, I promise." She quietly said to him, relieved that he was actually considering her. Inuyasha quietly reached for Kagome's hand and held it in his hand silently giving her strength. This was noticed by all. But none spoke up, they just glanced at each other with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

Kagome sat back slightly and surged herself for what she had to say next. "I was in the well house talking to my mother before I came here, and she was talking about how sad she was after papa's death, and how in her heart all she wanted to do was to follow him to the grave so that the pain was gone. But she had me and Sotia to raise and somehow she found the strength to keep going, she said it was a struggle at times, and when I was coming and going from this era she was silently bracing herself for when I either moved out of my childhood home or returned here." Kagome sniffed and continued. "Before I came here she told me that I would leave soon, and that where I was going needed to be the right choice. I laughed at her saying I was not going anywhere but she was stolic and kept saying I was going away again."

Kagome took another sip of tea and continued. "It was like she knew I would wish to be back here with all my heart, in truth missing people that you love can in itself can cause people grief, and make you feel lost. I felt that way for the last three years and I didn't really know where I fitted in anymore. Well as we were talking about papa, I made the wish that I had been thinking about all this time. I thought about trying to return so much. It hurt me so much. Then suddenly as we were sitting on the steps of the well house, there was a blue aura coming out of the well along with the smells of this era. I said good bye to my mama, brother and grandfather and jumped in. And here I am, and am pretty sure that it's a one way trip."

Everyone was in silence, digesting what Kagome was saying. Shippo snuggled down into Kagome's lap and tried to comfort her as much as possible because he knew what it was like to lose his parents.

Muriko then piped up with a weird smile on his face, "Buddha has seen fit to return you to us, because obviously you belong here and not there."

"Well said husband," Sango praises.

The was turning to late afternoon and Sango, Shippo and Muriko with their children made their excuses to go home and begin the routine of their final meal of the day, bathing and retiring for the day. This left Inuyasha, Kagome and Keade-sama in the hut.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter Four**

Inuyasha stood gently tugging Kagome's hand, urging her to stand. "I need to talk to you privately." With that he lead he out of the hut, then the village and finally back to the clearing by the bone eaters well. He continued on to the Tree of Ages, the tree that he was originally pinned to by Kikyo's arrow. He put his arm around Kagome's waist and leaped up into the branches to settle them down for the talk that was to come.

Kagome relaxed back on InuYasha and waited for him to start.

Minutes ticked by, as Inuyasha was looking for the right words. "This is harder than I though. When you returned to your era, I was lost. You went to a place I could not go and I thought that you wanted that." InuYasha rested his arms around Kagome's waist and let the words sink in.

"I understand after talking to Keade-sama, she told me that you had always loved me, regardless of how mad I made you while we were hunting for the Shikon Jewel. She pointed out that you didn't just have a life here but back at your home in the future. That you were very busy, in fact busier that we as a group ever were, and you came back to help us all the time. She explained to me how you were and she made me see I couldn't love her sister anymore because I was in love with you. Keade-sama also told me that me going off to see Kikyo when her Soul Reapers were around wasn't as secret as I thought, and how I had hurt you more by doing it and being angry with you for it."

He took a breath, he started organising his thoughts and then continued "I was angry at myself because I wasn't strong enough to resist, and remain with you. When she died the second time, it should of been the only time. I should of kept telling myself that that love no longer existed and that there was something between us. I mean you and me, us." Inuyasha leaned down slightly and nuzzled Kagome in a way that made his youkai growl contently, just happy she, their mate, was home.

"Now that I realise that there was a name for my feelings, and it's love, I swore when I left you in the well house that last time, that if you ever found your way back to me, I would never let you leave without me. Keade-sama knew we were meant to be mates, and she told me to have faith you ours return. And here you are. With me again." He sighed and kept nuzzling Kagome's hair and neck. Listening to her rapid heartbeat.

"I have always loved you Inuyasha, though I think that my love for you back then is different than what I feel now. Back then I wanted to be cuddled and loved like a teenager loves another teenager. Now I want to have a love that lasts a life time, and beyond. Kikyō was never my reincarnation. I am reincarnated from the priestess that made the Shikon Jewel. And I know that Kikyō can never return and that makes me sad because she caused pain and suffering wherever she went. I came here to see if we can have a life together without the pain of betrayal and old loves returning. I don't think we could have a life together with ghosts haunting us every step." Kagome was getting emotionally drained with this conversation. And leaned back into Inuyasha for his silent support.

This new position put Kagome closer to his face and Inuyasha decided to take this opportunity to brush his lips against hers softly at first and then more insistently, using his tongue to lick at Kagome's lips to seek entry to her mouth. Kagome groaned and allowed him inside where the kiss then became more headed than she ever imagined. Slowly closing their eyes they gave themselves over to each other, until they needed to come up for air. Panting softly into each other's faces they both stared at each other seeing the other for the first time not just as friends, but more.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on Kagome and began lightly kissing her eye lids, her cheeks, her nose and finally back to her mouth where he was met eagerly by her own lips and once again their passions flared like a slow burning fire, being stoked to life once more.

Time had shown them both that there was one thing both knew, life without the others was now impossible. Inuyasha suddenly murmured "I love you Kagome and I will do everything to keep you here by my side. Name it and it's yours."

Kagome sighed in total contentment as he told her of his love. "I love you too, Inuyasha. This time away really proved it to me. But we are going to need a place to stay, I can't keep relying on Keade-sama to house us." She giggled the last part.

Arms tightened around her, and suddenly they were in flight bounding through the trees for no more than two minutes. When Inuyasha put Kagome down, there was a large structure in the form of a more wealthier house. The out side was graced with windows and almost every room had a door that lead onto a protected wrap around veranda. And a dozen stairs that lead to it.

Inuyasha sheepishly looked at Kagome to judge the look on her face. She held a look of awe and wonder as she turned back to him and then stood up on her toes and kissed him throwing her arms around him to make them closer. They stood in front of the house like that until they both ran out of air and came away panting. "So you like it then. I had some spare time on my hands over last few years and the village kind of made me their Youkai Protector."

Kagome couldn't believe that she was standing in front of a house that most could only dream about. She looked at Inuyasha in awe and tried to come up with an answer that didn't involve her squealing. "Oh my Kami InuYasha this is amazing, I don't need to see inside to know I am going to love it."

"So that's a yes," Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Yes!" She screamed.

Inuyasha took the lead to take her inside the house that was now her's in his mind. He showed her the common room where they would have meals and relax, he then lead her to the kitchen where there was a tidy area full of things she would need. The passage way then lead to some empty rooms that he said was going to be their children's bedrooms. Between the last two rooms there was a space and then they were at the doorway of a large room.

"This is our room if you want to be my mate." InuYasha slid the door open and Kagome was met with a bedroom that had more windows than walls. In the middle of the room was a raised plateau and it contained a futon covered with furs and pillows. "Sango did the bed." Inuyasha looked embarrassed and cast his gaze downwards.

Jumping up and down, Kagome embraces Inuyasha in happiness, placing a hand under his chin to lift his head "It's perfect." With that she kissed him softly and lovely until he began responding to her, that is when it turned heated and passionate. Inuyasha slowly slid his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. He then began sliding his hands up and down her back slowly as the kiss came to its natural conclusion, and they drew apart. Inuyasha then made it very clear to Kagome with his actions that she was not going to leave his side willingly.

Kagome led Inuyasha back to the kitchen where he got the cooking fire, and the common room fires going. He filled the kettle and began boiling water for the tea. Kagome poked around in the kitchen finding various food stuffs, and the ingredients for Inuyasha's favourite meal, ramen. Knowing that her surprise will go over well, she began making the meal.

Meanwhile Inuyasha went outside to collect more water from a nearby stream and more wood for the fires. All the time thinking's _'this is how it was meant to be three years go. She should of stayed here with me and seen if we could live together.' _He knew they needed some distance in that time to mature and grow or this point would not have been reached no matter how long they were together. Suddenly there was an unforgettable smell drifting throughout the house and he went directly to the kitchen to find Kagome busily stirring the soup for the noodles.

"You remembered." A shocked Inuyasha said excitedly.

"Of course I remembered, or don't you remember to sing everything out of my pack to get to them. Now go and relax or whatever, this will be done soon." Kagome said smacking Inuyasha's hand away, laughing at him.

He didn't leave the kitchen but stood off to the side still wondering how she had come back into his life to make both their lives complete. Twenty minutes later and she was done with the ramen and the soup and brought it all out to sit on the banked common room fire where the boiled water was waiting off to the side staying warm. Kagome made the tea, and then served Inuyasha his noodles and his soup, turning slightly she then did the same for herself.

Together they ate in relative peace, listening to the sounds of nature around them, and enjoying their first meal back together. Both of them were anxiously awaiting for what happened after their meal had been cleared away and it was just them again with no distractions.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I don't own Inuyasha

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

**Chapter Five**

After the shared meal was cleaned up and the dishes were washed and put away, Inuyasha settled back bringing Kagome closer to him. Where he held her in his lap sideways so he could watch her emotions flicker across her face. He slowly leaned down, and brushed his lips against hers again, and that is how Sango and Muriko found the pair. And tried clearing their throats to get the couple's attention.

Inuyasha put a finger up to indicate to wait, as he and Kagome slowly drew apart, not really willing to give up the new found closeness that they had so recently just found. Kagome tried to move away but was held in place by a gentle hand, so gave up moving.

She just turned towards the other couple and was blushing quite a lot. Inuyasha just kept nibbling her neck to make her face grow hotter still, until Kagome told him to behave or she still knew how to S I T him. That threat made InuYasha calm down somewhat for a few minutes at least.

Muriko and Sango both were openly laughing at InuYasha after the last comment. It took a while to calm themselves but when they did, it was time to have the conversation they were al, putting off. The update on the feudal age.

Taking a breath from laughing so much Sango launches into informing Kagome what she had missed. And how her husband was lousy at helping her while delivering their twin girls this earned a laugh from both Inuyasha and Kagome and a very red faced Muriko. The catching up session lasted well into the night, with stories of Muriko and Inuyasha's exploits and epic failures as Kagome would of put it. She found out that Muriko still did yokai banishment for a fee of course. While he ran a shrine located in the village. Sango was the stay at home mum, and she was also expecting their third child sometime at the beginning of the winter season.

Sango then started eying her sister into giving up some answers about what was happening in front of them. Sighing dramatically "Yes Inuyasha and I have spoken about our feelings. And we are going to see where it all goes," was the diplomatic statement that Kagome gave both of them while still being held in Inuyasha's lap. That was when he started back up with nuzzling Kagome's neck but added some gentle kisses to her neck and ear.

Sango got the hint very quickly and began dragging her leecherous husband out the door laughing as he was spluttering with his usual comments about Inuyasha and getting a clue and finally it's going to happen.

Kagome waved at their friends and they hurried out the door. But being distracted by Inuyasha's intentions turned to nine and they began kissing in earnest. Slowly Inuyasha rose to his feet with Kagome in his arms, and made their way to their bedroom. Before they realised they were laying on the bed with Inuyasha laying gently laying over Kagome propping himself up on his elbows and his hands and mouth showed Kagome just how much he has missed her.

Quiet moans were being emitted from both of them. Kagome started to explore Inuyasha's torso, carefully at first but becoming more insistent as the more heated she started feeling. She was nearly at the point of trying to ripping the honai of fire rat hair.

Inuyasha sat up and removed his honai and the under shirt, displaying his more mature chest that was just jammed packed with more defined muscles and no fat. Kagome sat up with him and began exploring the visual feast that was put on display for her enjoyment. Running her fingers over his pectoral muscles shaping his male nipples as she went. Inuyasha's quick inhalation giver the encouragement that she needed, to stop for a minute, and begin removing her cardigan and her shirt, leaving only her bra. Inuyasha breathed deeply and began his own exploration as they decided that their mouths had been away from each other for too long.

Thus they found them selves back where they were, mouths fused and hands running over each other, learning where the other liked to be touched and their ticklish areas. They were having a bit of fun learning and making each other jump or flinch when a new area was found. Before long Kagome's bra was carefully sliced at the front and parted so that Inuyasha could feel the press of her full and round breasts against his chest. All the while pressing his erected cock against Kagome's slightly parted legs

Panting heavily Inuyasha pulled away slightly "I don't know how long I'm gonna last before I won't be able to stop at all. Not to mention I got something important I want to ask you 'Gome."

Protesting Inuyasha's absence, Kagome looked at Her Inu yokai and waited for him to continue. Her hands reaching for him to return to her, "Ask InuYasha and I will answer."

Inuyasha sat back on his heels and took in the wonderful sight that was a partially bare Kagome. Holding her hands in his he took a breath, gathering his courage he blurted "Be my mate? Be my wife, be my world."

Kagome didn't have to think about that decision, to her it was a foregone conclusion that she would be it all to him, just like he was going to be her world to her. "Of course I'll be ur mate, Inuyasha. There was never a doubt in my mind when I returned that I would be anyone else's. In fact I would be plenty pissed if I wasn't yours."

Inuyasha grinned and learnt over her and kissed her soundly. Kagome had lifted one of her legs so her foot was on the bed, Inuyasha took that as an open invitation to continue exploring her. Before he laid back down on her he slowly removed her socks, and started pulling her skirt down. Kagome helped with the task, bad began removing the rest of Inuyasha's clothes so that they were naked and facing each other. The exploration began again in earnest. Hands began to become more frantic and Inuyasha decided that now was a good time to start learning some new places to touch the goddess that was beneath him. So he lowered his head and began suckling on he breasts, that produced louder moans and groans from both of them, Inuyasha drove both of them to a near frantic pace, he then decided to let his hand travel lower to the point they most desired.

He slowly inserted a clawed finger into Kagome's wet passage and began thrusting it in and out, he then added a second finger and a third, much to her delight and began thrusting slowly so she could start to accomodate his size. Kagome was arching off the bed, presenting her breasts to InuYasha while he gave her pleasure she didn't even know existed, so far.

Inuyasha didn't let the opportunity pass by when be renewed his sucking on her nipples, first the left then the right. All the while Kagome held his head there while arching off the futon to increase the skin contact. Slowly there was a build up of heat pooling in her lower regions, and it continued to grow to the point where combustion was entirely possible at this point. Inuyasha was merciless in his thrusting, bringing the impending climax just out of reach while he feasted on the bountiful breasts that he was currently sampling.

Kagome began to become frantic mumbling incoherently about wanting more, needing more. Out of desperation kagome reached between them and grasped hold of his fully erect and straining cock, and she started to stroke it experimentally.

Inuyasha reared up and began begging kagome to slow down or he would be lost. This only spurred her on even more. She pushed Inuyasha onto his back and began kissing, licking and nibbling her way down to where his cock was saluting her, partially dripping and almost crying for her attentions. When she got to his hips she gently nipped each side, forcing Inuyasha to arching self off the bed encouraging her to keep going. She lifted her self slightly and gave a half lidded, passion filled look at her man. There he lay in all his glory, with not a stitch of clothing baring her view. Almost to herself he muttered "Always wondered why you were hiding beneath your hakama." Blushing hard,

Inuyasha grinned at her,"Well now you know mate, what are you going to do about it?" He challenged baring his fangs to her.

"This!" Was the only reply he got before Kagome's mouth descended to the top of his already almost exploding cock, where she sucked and licked to her hearts content. It wasn't long before Inuyasha dragged her up his body and flipped them once again. Using his knee to open her legs wider he moved his cock to the opening of her body, that was already dripping her juices down her thighs. This was a good indication that she was more than ready for him. Slowly he commenced pushing himself inside her wet channel. Slowly ever so slowly, until he met the hymn that showed that she was still a maiden. Great pleasure and satisfaction washed over him as he broke through and stilled himself. He was letting her adjusted to his length and girth. Heaven never felt so good.

Kagome arched her back as a sudden pain appeared and a single tear rolled out of her eye and down onto the pillow below her. She looked up at Inuyasha and could see he was barely hanging on by a thread. Sweat was bearing on his face and back with the restraint he was showing her. But that only lasted so long. Pain turned to wonder for Kagome as she felt Inuyasha inside of her in the most intimate was possible. She reached up to him, lifting her top half of her body off the bed and gave a passionate kiss to Inuyasha that set his hips in motion. He could no longer hold back. His hips started slowly and then built up some speed as they clung together, his mouth went to her ear, producing a erotic moan from Kagome, and he slowly moved his mouth downwards to the juncture where Kagome's neck meets her shoulder, where her scent was the strongest and began licking and sucking at that spot.

This action brought Kagome's arms tighter around him. Her own hand grasping the back of his heard urging him closer, while the other rested on his back just above his ass. Her legs were wrapped around him and locked at the ankles. With a mighty push Inuyasha brought the, both upright where he was thrusting up into her, with an increasing pace. Both of them were moaning we mouths fused once again and both raced to their peaks. Inuyasha was feeling the build up of heat in his spine, and his sac drew up close to his body just before his own climax was about to hit. Trying as he might he brought Kagome to her explosive climax which triggered his own.

Just seconds before his release he moved Kagome's hair aside and bit into her shoulder. At the same time Kagome felt the urge to lurch upwards and bite into Inuyasha's shoulder tasting his coppery, salty blood. Leaving his mark on her, he took a sip of her blood and was bombarded with her taste, making both of them climax again. Slowly he lapped at the mark he made while the mark Kagome made slowly trickled out a bit of blood.

Inuyasha laid down again only this time on his back, bringing his glowing goddess with him. He had expanded just prior to his release and knotted inside of her. Both were laying there breathing in each other's breaths and quietly kissing as they regained some of their thought processes. In this time the knot went down and he slipped out of her tight channel.

"Are we mate Inu?" A quiet voice asked.

"In inu yokai law I am bound to you for our lives. I will never leave you, always protecting you and our pups. It is my job to provide, protect, and love you for all time. With you biting me it makes a bond that can't be broken. It will forge a connection between both of us that can't be removed, no matter what happens in the future. I will be able to sense you just as much as you can me. The mental bond is different for every pair, with the usual bind being from the male only. It's rare that females need to mark their mate." Inuyasha calmly explained to her.

"Soo me biting you isn't usual, cool I get to keep you forever then," Kagome signed contently.

"Mmmm." Was the reply she got, as InuYasha slowly started licking her bond mark sending lighting quick burst of pure pleasure to her inner core making Kagome moan and become aroused again. Groaning Inuyasha sat up and wrapped the fire rat hoard around Kagome's naked body and picked her up. Walking through the house and out of the door, he walked due north for a minute or so to come across the nearby hot spring.

In the growing light of dawn, they both sank into the warm, soothing depths and finding a submerged flattened rock Inuyasha seated himself with Kagome facing him on his lap and snuggled into his well defined chest, dozing. Inuyasha slowly closed his eyes in contentment, and peacefully stroked his mate's back.

Slowly Kagome came back to herself by degrees. She nuzzled Inuyasha's neck and upper chest indicating she was awake. The fires of arousal were building up once again. And while she was nuzzling, she slowly rocked her hips across Inuyasha's cock. This got a response from him. He growled and became hard almost immediately. All the while smelling his woman's growing need. Man and beast were in agreement it was time to pleasure their mate again and with the kami's permission last a little longer

Inuyasha positioned his mate to be on top of his very hard cock so he could enter her at her pace. As she slowly sank down he growled loudly and licked her mating mark. The arousal this time round was immensely overwhelming as Kagome started mimicking her mate's actions and licked her bite mark. Lightning was zapping both their erotic senses bringing them to a new high that both didn't believe could be possible. Inuyasha gentry bit down on his mark causing Kagome to rock harder. They were oblivious to the stunning dawn that greeted them locked in a lovers embrace that not even the kami's could interrupt they met their climaxes to get her, again both biting down on their marks drawing blood and licking the wounds clean once more. Sighing Kagome settled, back into Inuyasha's chest and rested listening to his heart beat.

For the first time ever Inuyasha knew what it was to have someone to walk with during his long life, he finally found peace.

When they had come down from their visit to heaven, Inuyasha carefully turned his precious mate around to watch the sky begin to slowly colour, from the midnight black of the time before dawn, to lighter hues of blue, then moving on to purpled, pinks, oranges and red. They sat there in the hot springs, allowing to heal their drained bodies towards the east and relaxed knowing it was going to be another stunning day.

Inuyasha was deep in thought, wondering how he was so lucky to have his heart returned to him in the package that is Kagome, his mate.

Kagome was nestled into the hard chest behind her watching the dawn play out across the sky. Wondering what was going to happen today. "Blessings on the day," she murmured into Inuyasha's chest.

This was met with a rumble that resonated through her back. This rumble left Kagome at peace with facing the day. At that they decided to leave their little oasis and begin the day together as a mates pair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there readers, I welcome reviews.. so please feel free to let me know what you think so far... ttfn **

**Chapter six**

Inuyasha brought his mate back to their house to finally take a short nap so that she would be up to the activities that were going to follow. Keade has requested they stop by today so that Kagome could be assessed to continue her training.

Gently he laid her upon the sleeping platform and the futon only to turn just in time to see her cuddle more snugly into his body heat and fall into a dreamless slumber. A few hours passed and Inuyasha started to stir, his sleeping mate.

When he looked at her he saw the maturity that the shard hunt had forced on her in the lines of her forehead. He also wondered if the nightmares plagued her like they did his friends. There were still many questions that remained unanswered. Maybe one day he will get them answered, but not any time soon, for now he just wanted to keep her close to him and protect her better than he had when he was younger. Truth be told technically he (in youkai years was nearing 160) was no older than Kagome was in human years when they were hunting the shards. The time apart let them grow some more and become the people they needed to be for each other to take the next step on the journey that has become their lives. Contentment washed over Inuyasha's soul knowing that finally something was right and it couldn't be taken away from him no matter what. With the time apart she had grown as a person, so had he if he was being honest, he needed to mature more so that he was worthy of her.

After the introspection of all that had happened so far it was time to awake his mate and dress for their trip into the village. And to begin the rest of their lives together. Slowly and sleepily Kagome stretches out, and brushed a very hard chest, this sprung her eyes open in wonder, there she laid staring up and Inuyasha's golden eyes. She grasped hold of his fore lock of hair and slowly pulled him down towards her airing, moist lips, for a sweet loving kiss that curled her toes.

InuYasha instinctively curled over using his hair as a curtain, kissed her until they were both moaning. He gently pulled away and kept staring at her in bewilderment. "You are really here, your not a dream and what happened yesterday wasn't one either, right?"

"I'm here, with you in our futon, in your house that is a corner of heaven that is very nicely hidden from the world, we both wished with hearts to be reunited and yesterday we became mates … husband and wife so to speak. I was also wondering if this was a dream. And it's definitely not a dream, because I'm not in my bed at home." Kagome states sweetly pulling Inuyasha back to her for another sweet kiss.

"Woman, you are trying me." Inuyasha growled.

Kagome laughed and started sliding out of the futon and began to look around for something to wear. Inuyasha crept up behind her, placing his arms around her waist and started directing her to one of the black lacquered cabinet adorned with sakura flowers running down the front of each side, against a wall between two windows. There he carefully opened it for Kagome to see inside. Inside were kimonos short and long, kosodes of all colours, several hakama, and some things that were left in her pack from the last time she was there. Touched by the way Inuyasha had organised everything so precisely she turned in his arms and reached up to kiss him softly, at first only for it to turn passionately erotic. Suddenly there was a burst of light in her mind that made her gasp against Inuyasha's mouth and gently pull away.

"What the hell was that?" She gasped almost painfully.

"That my lovely mate, is the mental bond that Inu Youkai share with their most beloved mates. Most if not entirely all, females don't return a mates bite because they like long lives free from complications, like a dead mate. When a mate dies, a truely bonded mate will follow them to the grave, because the hole left inside them is so great that healing it could not be done. Eventually the connection will strengthen to a point where emotional and mental conversations can take place. So far all I have found out about it is that this happens only with a true bonding." InuYasha explained quietly, only to go on to say. "This allows each mate to locate the other, soothe them, comfort them, even heal them, at distance."

"Now come, its time to meet the day." InuYasha released his mate and went to his own cabinet to begin dressing. Kagome was still absorbing the information that her mate gave her as she numbly sorted through her clothes and picked an outfit to wear for the day. This consisted of hakamas, Kosode, and a short kimono.

InuYasha left the room once he was dressed and his honai was tucked in, to get some food to eat while they walked back to the village. He waited for Kagome at the door leading down the steps and back into the forest. She joined him shortly after, he picked her up bridal style and began sprinting for the village at a huge pace. This was something that she would have to ask him about later in the day.

The trip down to the valley and consequently the village was no more than ten minutes before she was gently set back on her feet, and gentle lips met hers in a loving and tender kiss, that made both of them ache for more, but knew they couldn't do anything about.

Kaede came out of her hut, sensing that there were people at her hut. "Well come in ye, don't just stand there and keep me waiting." With that she turned herself around and when back inside without a backwards glance to the young lovers.

InuYasha grinned at Kagome flashing his fangs, and ushered his mate into the darker depths of the hut, and situated themselves close to the ever lit fire pit. Making herself comfortable Kaede looked at them and nodded her head "So ye claimed her the InuYasha? It didn't take you long for that to happen now did it?"

"Nah old woman it didn't. Felt good though. Finally to have her by my side. I ain't letting her go this time. Not for no one." InuYasha brought him self more upright and puffed his chest a little. He felt good about their decision and wasn't going to let the old Miko put a dampener of the goodness he felt in his heart.

Kaede nodded her head and then turned to Kagome. Age wisened eyes gazed upon her, "And ye Kagome-chan how does ye feel about this."

"I feel good, happy and contentment. It's like I have found peace and home all in one day. If that makes sense." A blush rose over her nose and turned slightly into Inuyasha's sleeve.

"Now old woman don't be making her uncomfortable and shy or I will just take her home and wait for another day." Inuyasha warned the Miko.

Kaede just waved her hand almost regally, and stared at Kagome. "Since you have mates with InuYasha I cannot be teaching you the Miko ways. And before ye get upset let me explain. A Miko is a maiden and I am assuming ye are no longer a maiden." She put her finger up as she saw InuYasha about to say something. "I am thinking ye still want to learn the healing arts. Is this true child?"

Kagome nodded her head up and down. Kaede then kept going "when ye said you learnt about plants when ye went home, and this is good. Ye also said about a kyudo club. What is this?"

"Kyudo is the practice of archery using a traditional long bow. Like the. Owe you and Kikyō used." Kagome informed Kaede and then went in to tell her about how she was accurate now than she was before and did not wish to stop her training in the art form. Kagome then went on to tell her that they had made more discoveries about herbal remedies and the use of certain herbs combined together to make different medicines. And this went into a discussion about the use of steaming certain herbs to cleanse the air of a sick persons hut. How important it was to purify the air around them so the sickness don't spread to the surrounding areas. She also enlightened the old Oman on using different herbs to help with breathing ailments and breathing distress, or even slumber.

Kaede was impressed with the knowledge that Kagome brought with her. She also was learning about the purification and the steaming of herbs to help with breathing problems as it was common to loose a child or two before the winter season was through. Kaede sat in silence at Kagome's words slowly digesting what she had heard. It was not impossible that herbs could be used thus, and she was willing to try to use them in a manner that may be more befitting and more effective than just a potion.

"Ye will show me this Kagome-chan?" A nod was her reply. "It would seem ye be teaching me child. And I will teach ye in the art of healing. Agreed?"

Kagome had a look of excitement as she whole heartedly agreed to Keade-sama and her terms of learning.

"Now away with ye, I know ye want to see Sango and Miruko so be away with ye, and I will see ye soon, hai?"

"Hai. See you soon Kaede-sama." Kagome leaned over to embrace the woman while InuYasha stood up and waited to give Kagome a hand up. Doing so he looked at them and slowly took in the scene knowing that the new information will give Kaede-sama a new lease on life and something to look forward to since her sister's death, three years ago. This was good. At peace they young folk left the healers hut and made for Miruko's shrine that had their house attached to the side.

Hand in hand they slowly strolled towards their destination with InuYasha pointing out improvements or who moved where in the village. Upon their arrival Inuyasha and Kagome was met with squeals and the advanced approach of twin girls. Once in range they launched themselves at InuYasha as he deftly caught them and gave them a hug. The girls began tugging on his fluffy ears as he growled playfully at them and set them down. His hand on Kagome's back he lead her to the kitchen where lunch preparations were underway. Leaving Kagome in Sango's capable care.

"Can you go and find that husband of mine. If he's asleep tell him he is getting up to the girls in the morning. He has chores he has to get done and I'm still waiting for more fire wood and heated water he said he would do." Sango asked of the Inu as she shoved him back out the door with a smile on her lips and her eyes dancing.

_'This wasn't going to bode well' _was all that Inuyasha could think and with that he left the women alone with their women talk. Almost thankful he could escape now, but saddened he had to leave Kagome's side. Rushing back through the door he found her and kissed her passionately as a promise of things to come.

"Promises, promises Inuyasha make sure you can deliver on them, you hear me." Kagome quietly states before her mate could make it back out the door and over to the shrine and the nearly always sleeping monk.

Sango waited all of a few seconds before quizzing Kagome. "So sister, what happened. Come in I'm married to a monk, I need something."

"Sister, it was amazing. InuYasha explained to me this morning about the bonding that happened last night. He sure went all out on the romance this morning as we watched the sun rise from the hot springs where we soaked from last night." Kagome took a pause to gauge her sisters reaction... after being prompted by Sango waving her hand she continued "last night was tender. He didn't rush and made sure I enjoyed every moment of his attentions."

Kagome sighed. Reliving certain moments of the night before looking up at Sango. "So it now offical then you and him?"

"Hai, it is, I think we both needed the time apart to mature and accomplish what needed to be done so that we could move on with no regrets or anything. He has certainly matured from the last time I had seen him, and I don't just mean the physical side, mentally and emotionally he seems more secure in himself. More sure to make a decision and it be the right one. I don't know it is something I just picked up on."

Sango knew what she meant and went to hug her sister. "He has had a lot of time to relive those mistakes that he made in the past. Miruko helped him see that you had to do things with your family and settle in yourself when he oils get angry that you weren't here with him. He has been checking that well every three days, and in between times he would either work on his house or meditate at the Tree of Ages." Sango then slowly considered her words before continuing as she set her tea service up to serve Kagome. She took this time to break the news that she knew InuYasha would not admit openly. "He missed you so much, I feared the would mourn you for the rest of time and then your scent came though and I thought he would burst from the excitement he showed us as he took off for you." Sango finished with a smile.

In companionable silence both the women started drinking their tea as they got more caught up with their lives and what they missed out on the previous night.

_Shinto Shrine Next Door_

"Oi monk. You better not be sleeping. Sango will have ye hide." InuYasha yelled loudly as he strode into the shrine as if he had a purpose. He did. He wanted to catch Miruko napping so he could tease him.

"Hmmm," was the only reply he got as Inuyasha made his way into the the altar area. Once his eyes accustomed themselves to the light difference he saw the monk meditating on a pillow before the altar, a soft snore met the guest, and InuYasha snorted in a laugh.

Waking the 'meditating' monk was easy, he always feared his wife when she found him snoring. "Oh InuYasha, what brings you to the shrine today?" He asked with grogginess and a sleep deprived voice.

InuYasha went to the wall and sat himself down, knowing that this would be entertaining at least. "Kagome is at the house with Sango-sama. And they are having a girls chat, whatever that means. But I do know to stay away when they do."

Miruko groaned. "I was meant to some chores. Kami in heaven. She's going to be mad. So what's the damage this time," the monk chuckled.

"You have morning duty." With that both InuYasha and Miruko laughed heartily, mowing he will probably sleep through that as well.

"So tell me my friend, how is it going with Lady Kagome's return?" The monk asked with all sincerity.

"It went like any mating. Hot, heavy and more satisfying than believable." InuYasha replies in seriousness that couldn't be mistaken for a joke.

"okay then my friend I will ask no more. But can you give me a hand bring wood in and putting water on heat. My dearest Sango-sama is going to have my head again." He said with a leer in his eye, knowing full well that he knew of ways to soothe her inner warrior. As only a man could.

They left the altar building and checked the shrine as they left in a companionable silence. There was no need to fill the void with unnecessary talk or noise as they were both in tune with each other enough to work side by side with out getting in each other's way. And this was how the women found them at the rest of the house when it became noisy. As they looked from the rear doorway they say Inuyasha had shed his fire rat and Miruko was hauling water into a large tub that was over a fire.

Sango and Kagome together stepped back quietly into the house and finished getting lunch ready along with another pot of tea before calling the men inside. Before the men were called the twins had their lunch and their little cups of 'tea' as they put it, it was only water that was in a little tea cup for each, so they felt more like their parents when having their meal. Slowly the toddlers became sleepy and it wasn't long and they were asleep. Knowing they were heavy sleepers Sango just moved them aside and began serving their meal.

Sango sent Kagome outside to fetch the men, "Lunch," was all she could say. Miruko left not to miss his meal from his wife, and left InuYasha and Kagome outside together.

Inuyasha was now bare chested and sweat has began accumulating on his chest. She stalked over to him as he put the axe down and turned to her. Smelling her arousal just behind him. He grabbed her hand and headed to the side of the house where he gently pushed Kagome up against the wall, and lent down to kiss her with his own arousal and pent up passion. Situating one of his legs between hers as she carefully rubbed herself against him, they were locked in a lover embrace for what seemed like a long time. InuYasha was softly growling all the while. Slowly coming apart and giving each other butterfly kisses on each other's face, InuYasha groaned as he put his forehead on hers and groaned loudly, willing his hormones to calm a bit before they went inside for the meal.

"Are you coming InuYasha, Lady Kagome?" Miruko called from the rear entrance of the house.

"I wish." Was Inuyasha's deeply quietly to Kagome, making her blush a becoming pink. "Yeah, yeah monk I will be there in a minute." He said louder so that he could be heard. Grabbing Kagome's hand he lead her around to where he left his shirts and donned them with speed and grace that he previously didn't have. This impressed Kagome even more and she pulled him back to him. InuYasha took the hint and kissed her hard and fast, then continued to lead her inside to the common room where the meal was laid out. "Later I promise." Was all that he said as they sat down for the meal.

Knowing looks passed between husband and wife as they too joined in eating. They enjoyed a quiet meal, before InuYasha and Kagome took their leave.


	7. Chalter 7

**Hi again readers, here is more of my story of InuYasha and Kagome's story please enjoy**

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN INUYASHA **

**Chapter seven**

InuYasha and Kagome slowly made their way through the village unhindered and uninterrupted as they climbed the hill to the forest and their house. Both were still very aroused and very much aware of each other. As soon as they were out of sight from the village and the inhabitants InuYasha gently but forcefully pushed Kagome into a nearby stand of trees and up against the closest tree that he could see. As he bent down to ravage Kagome's mouth with his own. Moaning Kagome returned the kiss as forcefully ass she could.

InuYasha reached into her short kimono and started loosening the ties that kept their skin apart form his touch. When it was undone he separated the material and worked his mouth down to her mating mark that he left and gently bit down on it using his fangs to scrape it. This left both panting as the fledgling link that began earlier in the day begin to show both the lovers how it works. Their erotic feelings were transferred from one to the other, showing the other the pleasure that they experienced.

"I need you," they both said at the same time, leaving them grinning.

InuYasha did it again and then kissed her back up to her ear lobe where he worried it with his fang. Kagome was left panting as she too loosened the ties of Inuyasha's shirts and slipped them of his shoulders. She then became more daring and started to explore the expanse of skin and steel that was his chest. Flicking his male nipples one at a time and gaining a distinctive sense of male satisfaction through the bond and a growl from InuYasha. There was another clash of passion as lips met lips, and chest met breast. InuYasha wedged his knee between Kagome's leg, closer to her scorching core where he could feel heat and moisture.

Kagome moaned and clawed at Inuyasha's shoulders, as he began removing her hakama and left her with her open shirts. Encouraging her to step out he went back to to having his knee where she could run against him once more. Hands become frantic as the passion between them was rising, Kagome reached for Inuyasha's own ties and quickly undid them so that she could hold and caress the engorged cock that was heavily pressing against her stomach.

InuYasha took this opportunity to reach down and feel her heat scorch his fingers as he went in search of her opening and the little bundle of nerves just above it. When he found his treasure he then went to his knees and inhaled the scent to commit it to memory and to start licking the juices that had started to accumulating on her thighs. Unrelenting In is attack Kagome was left standing pinned to a tree and a head between her legs that left her breathless and panting at the same time.

Above them the trees make a leafy roof, as the lovers continued in their erotic play. InuYasha coaxed a climax out of his mate only to devour the juice that made its way down the inside of Kagome's thighs with great pleasure, proof that she was more than ready for him. He slowly stood, kissing, licking and nipping as he went to reach the mountains that were Kagome's perfect breast. There he remained and aroused her beyond her first climax and brought her to the peak of the next before let her tumble over. His fingers were still on the outside of he core, and he felt them get drenched.

Bringing his hand up he stood and he sucked the ambrosia that was her cum off them as she watched on. Heat in he eyes. Reaching for him, she tried to make him shift away so she could begin sucking him. He just moved to kiss her with a fire that was emerging. This was signalling they the bond was getting stronger between them.

He stood to his full height and brought his mouth down hard against the mating mark, and bit down again tasting her desire laced blood that in turn sparked Kagome to reach forward and bite down on the marks she left him with the previous night. Both were barely breathing as Kagome climaxed again and drove InuYasha to grab both of Kagome's legs and lift her to his height to share a desire filled kiss.

Slowly he positioned himself at her opening he slowly and carefully entered her tight, heated, wet core and let out a small bowl in absolute pleasure. Stilling so that his mate could adjust to him, before beginning to thrust. Kagome made sure her ankles lock together just over his buttocks and urged him on with her own hips. InuYasha sensing waiting wasn't an option for his very hungry mate he began thrusting into her, brushing he womb and that special spot more and more frantically as he found he could no longer hold back. He was growing bigger the closer his climax was coming.

Protecting Kagome's back as much as he could, he thrust into he using his demon speed and strength, feeling her ripple and clench around his cock triggered his own explosive release that left both of them sinking to the ground and calling out each other's name.

Revelling in each other and the climaxes they shared, the bond became stronger and they both saw what each other had experienced. Inuyasha was not going to let his mate go now not for anything or anyone. This was a vow he made to himself, as he held Kagome as she was still shuddering from her climax. Her mouth was on his shoulder and she licked the mating mark once more.

InuYasha groaned in arousal and waited to see what she would do. Both had no intention of disengagement from the other. And he was still semi hard inside her.

InuYasha gently leaned back a very small ways stated breathlessly. "Kagome touch my ears, they way that you used to."

Kagome reached up to the top of his head, and started to softly rub his ears between her fingers. Instantly hard once more he made her throat a meal for himself that left his mate panting and groaning.

Thrusting into her slowly he awakened the sleeping awareness of her sexual heat again. This time the loving was slower and less rushed as the first one was, together they were rocking into each other until they had the perfect rhythm. Gasping and moaning as they went.

In this position there was no roughness and it all was tender. Finally InuYasha laid Kagome down on he back still joined in a dance that was as old as time itself. They continued to move together as Kagome let out breathless sighs that urged InuYasha to pick up his speed a bit as he carefully rested on a forearm and played with her breast. Once the nipple was hard as a point he swapped sides and began with the other. Kagome reached up and placed her hands in his shoulders urging him to go harder.

"…harder…faster" Was all that he could get from the stunning goddess beneath him as he picked up his pace and began thrusting in and out more forcefully, much to their mutual satisfaction.

Reaching their shared release InuYasha fell forward braced on his forearms as to not crush this mate below and kissed her with all the passion he had inside for her.

"Mmmm we should do that more often my love." Kagome breathed into his neck as she licked up the sweat that had accumulated between his shoulder and his neck.

InuYasha was still breathing heavily as he pulled out of his woman and laid on his back pulling his little mate to be sprawled on his chest with their legs intertwined. Looking up at her and staring into her eyes, "I love you Kagome and i ain't every gonna let you leave now." Breathing in her scent again as he nuzzled her neck he moved over to her mouth and gave he a long passionate, loving kiss in the hope it could cement the feelings he had for her, into her mind.

"I love you Inuyasha, and I am not going to leave you again. Don't think I could travel back now anyways." Kagome echoed his feelings and stared back at him. Unable to move away nor look away. Both knew this was the moment that the bond that started growing earlier was locked into place soon there was no hiding from either mate.

Slowly they both drifted into a light slumber, Inuyasha's senses seeking any intruders that may happen their way almost expecting at least Miruko to interrupt them in some way, shape or form. He was guessing it was a payback for their joining and honeymoon. Only time will tell.

_A couple of hours later_

InuYasha stirred his sleeping woman that was still sprawled across his chest from her dreams, "Someone is coming my love, time to rise and dress." He murmured into her hair. This awoke Kagome enough for her to start searching for her clothes, and hurriedly put them on. All the time he was thankful for the slumber but knew Miruko would of come immediately if not for the twins and Sango.

When she looked at InuYasha she got distracted as she saw for the first proper time him completely naked as he was searching for his own clothing. He was semi hard and he had no shame in showing her as he turned to her to dress once he felt her eyes in him. Taking great pleasure in showing his mate what he was doing he slyly grinned and asked her if she was liking the display.

"Of course love," was a very breathy reply as she began tugging on her own clothes. Suddenly she began giggling at the situation while trying to get her legs into her hakama, hopping around the little glade InuYasha sequestered them in.

InuYasha joined her in laughing and when they both looked at each other realising that the presence was almost to where they were dressing they hurried to finish.

When Miruko, Sango Shippo and the twins came over the crest of the hill, the lovers were stepping out of their little glade to greet them. All the time a little flushed and still pulling clothes into position.

Sango was the first to look up from what Shippo was saying to the twins as they were in front of their parents climbing the hill. All Sango did was laugh. A full belly laugh. This Brough her husbands attention the front of him, and he stared at the lovers knowing full well what they had been doing, hell they didn't even make it back to their home.

Kagome fell in step with Sango and Inuyasha waited for Miruko to catch up.

"Don't worry sister, Miruko didn't even wait until the feast was finished to celebrate our joining." Sango watched the blush rise on Kagome's face.

She then looked back to a collected InuYasha who just shrugged. "My woman was in need, and I had to take care of it." He stated and this made Miruko roar with laughter.

The children were far enough a head to be unconcerned as to what the adults were doing or speaking about. Inuyasha quickened his pace to catch up to Kagome and drew he's arms around her, widening his step he walked the rest of the way to their dwelling locked in his embrace. Miruko the caught up to his wife, not to be out done, groped her on her bottom and slung his arm over her shoulders as she shook her head at his antics.

Kagome saw the interaction, grasping Inuyasha's arms as he kept them tightly wrapped around her waist. "It's nice to see somethings haven't changed between you to."

Miruko turned to the pair. "No," he said perplexed only to go on "though I do miss the slap that used to accompany a little brush."

Sango looked at her husband, InuYasha and Kagome braced themselves as Sango had that look in her eyes as she swung at her husband.

InuYasha, Kagome and Sango all roared with laughter, as Miruko grasped the side of his face where the slap mark remained and sighed lastly. The laughter drew the attention of the children who turned back to see what was so funny that had the adults heartily laughing.

Miruko had a look on his face as if he was a little boy who tried kissing his first crush and she rebelled. Sango reached behind him and patted his backside and this grew a very lustful look from her husband. This made Miruko stop and draw Sango into his arms and kiss her passionately and lustfully. Taking the opportunity InuYasha turned his love around and then reached down, picked her up so that her legs were either side of his hips and kissed her as she was looking down at him. Their kiss lasted longer than the husband and wife but was also as equally passionate and lustful.

InuYasha carefully put Kagome down again and returned to walking behind her with his arms around her waist, as he fiddled with her hakama ties, "Later love, I promise." Was all anyone heard as the group of adults caught up with the group of adults.

The twins got either side of their parents and Shippo jumped and InuYasha put him on Kagome's shoulder for the remainder of the trip. Before long the house was upon them and Shippo left down lightly to the ground and took the twins into the open area to play tag as the adults got preparing the evening meal.

Sango and Kagome went into the kitchen area, built a fire in the cooking pit and started to boil water for their tea before the preparation of the meal. InuYasha and Miruko went to chop some more wood for the fires, and keep an eye on the children as they played.

_Sango and Kagome inside_

"So sister, tell me how your trip home was."

Sango and Kagome both burst into laughter and Kagome's face flushed once more.

"I swear to the great kami your as bad as your husband, Sango," Sango shrugged trying to look innocent but was failing epicly. "We got distracted a couple of times." Kagome giggled. Sango joined in knowing how distractions work with lovers.

"That's how we ended up with the twins, and another coming."

This news stunned Kagome and turned to Sango stunned. She threw her arms around her sister of the heart, and hugged her tightly "Oh my kami, really, as in right now."

Sango was a nodding her head with tears of happiness tricking down her cheeks. "God damn pregnancy hormones. Makes me cry at a drop of a hat." This was how the men found the women in the kitchen... still hanging on to each other softly crying in joy.

"You know InuYasha, ever though of two very sexually erotic women together?" Miruko asked loud enough to break the women apart long enough for them to glare at Miruko... who just shrugged his shoulders and awaited an answer.

"Monk you got a death wish or something. I ain't sharing my woman and I'm fairly certain that sango will take your manhood if you even think about it." InuYasha strode past his perverted friend and wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Monk not in this lifetime nor the next. Believe me." InuYasha leaned down and kissed his mate whole heartedly before drawing away and lead his sometime sick friend into the common room where they could wait for their tea.

Preparing an aromatic tea, for their afternoon chat, the women came out with the tray and tea and went to the porch to serve. Miruko, not to be counted out scuttled to Inuyasha's side and sat himself down leaning his staff against the railing. Kagome poured and handed round the tea and all four of them settled into a semi silence as they watched the kit and children run around the clearing chasing each other, with no clue as to how was it for their game.

As the tea was finished Sango colluded the used tea cups and both herself and Kagome rose and went back to the kitchen to begin the evening meal.

Kagome called out to Inuyasha "Some fish would be nice InuYasha." With that he grabbed the monk and headed to the nearby stream for some male time.

_Miruko and Inuyasha _

Walking down to the stream, Miruko breaks the silence. "So brother tell me how is the mated life treating you?"

"Who said we were mated?" InuYasha replied, with a hint of amusement.

"Anyone with eyes can see you are, don't even need to see the marks to know." Came the answer

"My kami brother, when she came back through that well, I wanted to make sure she couldn't leave again, might even stick a tree there or something so she can't yet, don't know yet." InuYasha began rolling up his hakama legs and waded out into the stream.

Miruko sat on the bank of the stream watching his friend and companion as he started to catch some fish for their meal. While the fish appeared on the bank, he cleaned and gutted the fish so that the women didn't see.

Miruko weighted his words before letting on pass his lips. "Sango is pregnant." He blurred out.

InuYasha dropped the fish he had caught, startled and a bit confused, needing to hear it again."Whaa?"

"Sango is pregnant." The monk said again.

"Funny cause that's what I though you said." InuYasha waded back to the shore and sat with his long time friend and brother, "Are you happy bout that?" He had to ask finally.

Miruko took his time in answering InuYasha. "Yeah actually I am. Would love a boy this time though."

InuYasha jumped off the bank back into the water, laughing with Miruko. He then looked up at the monk. "Trying to get Kagome that way if you get my meaning."

They both shared a grin and a cheeky look knowing what that meant. Their fishing time was coming to a close with several fish ready to be cooked, so they made their way back to the house and to their women.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN INUYASHA **

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING **

**Chapter eight**

The meal that night was a relaxed affair with Kagome and Inuyasha agreeing Shippo could stay the night, in one of the rooms set up for overnight guests, and definitely not their room. This brought a round of laughter as the friends parted for the night. Sighing as Kagome placed Shippo on a sleeping mat and left the door open in case of an emergency. Inuyasha tenderly grabbed each of Kagome's hands and carefully led her to their room where they closed their door against the world so it could be just the two of them.

Breaking the silence Inuyasha drew Kagome against his hardened body and spoke lowly to her. "You know what happened when you rubbed my ears earlier?"

Kagome nodded keeping her eyes on his face and trying to not feel the hard length pressing against her begging for release. Inuyasha continued. "I had better warn you. When you were on heat all those times during the hunt, well let's just say I fell out of a few trees when I had to try and get some relief. How you didn't figure I was a walking hard on during that time I'll never know. It wasn't like it was easy to hide, but when you tugged on my ears while on your heat, I would come almost instantly. Glad my cloths clean themselves." With that confession he laughed quietly to himself.

"So let me get this straight mate of mine, I tug on your ears and it's an instant erection." He nodded, "When my heat was in you would have to relieve yourself, okay that I understand. But what in all of kami were you doing in a tree while releasing the tension? So to speak."

Inuyasha backed up until his legs hit the raised platform that was their bed, he quickly swung her around and sat her down, so she could lie back later. "Woman in those times I was so hot and horny for you, I wouldn't be able to walk round if I didn't. What is worse... more than a couple times Miruko would stumble on me after falling out of a tree, finishing off."

"Well I can't look at him in the eyes again without that picture coming up." Both laughing again, "So what was you fantasy that you would relieve yourself to then?" Kagome thought it was time to loose the inhibitions and start to get some more details so she can store them up for future re-enactment.

"Hmmm, what did I fantastisize about. You of course silly woman."

"Oh anything else?"

"Gonna make me say it ain't you." Taking a deep breath he began. "I would think about those clothes that showed me your legs. I would think about shredding you shirt with my claws, and making myself a feast of what was under it. Shredding your under clothes and sliding in you. Then there was slipping into your sleeping bag and making sure everyone sees me waking up in it." Inuyasha watched Kagome's face for any animosity towards him and found none. The only thing he found on her face was a blazing desire that needed to be quenched.

Slowly Kagome walked her fingers from his shoulders down to his ties closing his haori closed and tugged on them. Forcing them to loosen. Slowly she made him back a step back so she could stand and slowly undress him piece by piece. Sliding off his under shirt after folding his haori she dropped it behind him. Inuyasha's eyes flared bleeding red, his nostrils flared taking in the scents that Kagome was producing. But he remained still as she worked her way downward kissing, licking and nipping.

Forcing Inuyasha to jump slightly. "Woman you don't need reminding that I'm in Inu Youkai, generally we like teeth, just a suggestion and warning for next time."

Kagome looked up from her nearly kneeling position, with her eyes hooded, "I will remember that lover." With that she went back to her task at hand. Reaching his abdominal area where she made sure to taste each ridge and crevice scoring them with her teeth as she went. When she was finally on her knees in front of him, she upended his hakama and slid it downward as well, touching him all the way.

Inuyasha's erect cock sprung forth and she found herself in the perfect position to take advantage of this. Carefully she took his cock into her hand and slowly stroked it up and down feeling the ridges and learning what he was more likely to like aside from having his lover stroke him. After a few strokes, she decided to open her mouth and lick the pre cum that had arrived with Inuyasha's growing excitement. She looked up at him with her hooded eyes again and watched his face as she did it again and as she placed it in her mouth.

Inuyasha's deep inhalation and loud groan, as he threw his head back was what awaited her, so deciding to take matters into hand she started sucking him, just the tip at first then deeper each time she licked and sucked his cock. InuYasha thrust both hands into he hair as she gave him pleasure he never imagined. Heat was building at the base of his spine, indicating that he was going to blow his load. He has to stop her delicious and suckling mouth before he did.

Pulling her up hard to meet his mouth, as he kissed her repeatedly. "That's not where I want to come Kagome. Fuck woman, the things you do." Quickly he loosened all the ties, allowing her own hakama's to drop and the rest of her clothes to be scattered behind him. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing and tossed he on the bed.

Demon eyes met lustful ones as he climbed over her growling. Inuyasha started with her breasts, while sucking on one he played with the other, breathing deep as Kagome writhe in absolute pleasure. He switched sides and before he started playing with other one he bit down in their mating mark bringing her to a climax almost instantly. Going back to her breast, he thrust two fingers into Kagome's mouth "Suck" and she twisted her tongue around them as she sucked hard on them all the while watching him.

The sensation went straight to his cock, making it pulse harder than it was before. He left her sucking on his fingers as she was moaning loudly and he moved further south. Nipping, then licking his way down to the paradise below. Nipping harder at her hips, she moved her legs wider, thus giving him a good view of her opening and her treasure.

Taking his fingers out of her mouth he held one hand on each thigh and widened them further. Growling loudly, "Play with your breasts sexy." Was grunted out as he began first drawing the ambrosia that were her juices out so he could feast on the fluids, and then his tongue dove in to the hidden recess and there he ate. Holding her down slightly as she arched her back in pure pleasure, he began playing with he treasure while his tongue was working her tight channel.

He stayed that way until she was yelling to the roof in a climax that flooded his mouth and chin. Deviously he raised him self and made her watch as he licked him face clean. Rapidly he moved up her body to position his rock hard cock over her and rubbed it over her opening, costing himself with her. Kagome lay there panting and gasping for breath as he teased her more. Finally he entered her, slamming his hips against hers, and the sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room and he used his strength and speed again to bring her to her peak once more. As she peaked he moved down her and again drank all that came out of her, only to start the process all over. Only this time he got behind her, and turned her on her side, lifting her leg and exposing her sensitive core to the cooling night air. He held her that way with his other arm beneath her head and angled towards he breasts. Again he slammed into her making her moan and almost scream he pleasure. The hand that held her leg in position snaked down and started to rub her treasure frantically. He was coming close, very close.

"Another one sexy, come on one more for your demon lover. Make me proud baby." He grunted while he put his mouth over her mating mark again and bit down hard. Sweet blood flooded his mouth as she screamed, her channel clenching and rippling and milking his cock, as he lost his own mind and and came in her hard, pulsing and being milked of his every last drop. "Fuck that was not baby."

Kagome was panting for breath as having experienced something that was so shattering she was having trouble trying to piece her self back together after being launched in to oblivion. "Fuck Inuyasha do that again."

This earned her a lick up the side of her neck as he closed the the holes he made. Quietly laughing "anytime baby, all you have to do is bite. Or ask either way you will have my attention."

Before disengaging his self and pulling out of her, he pumped himself very slowly, realising he was still hard. He had an idea.

"Hands and knees baby time to go again." This brought an extra excited noise from Kagome as she positioned her entrance in front of him. Before he would start again, he crouched down and pushed his to glue and a finger into the still rippling channel, to feast again one more. He tasted himself and her and before he realized "fuck, so hot, you should taste this sexy." With that he took his finger out and made her suck and taste their combined juices. This had an unexpected benefit that Inuyasha was about to find out.

Kagome slammed herself onto he's cock, Inuyasha was quick to recover and slammed back, forcing her forward slightly. She kept up with his rhythm and both were slamming against the other, slapping, grunts and squeals were the only sound that were made as they once again raced to completion.

Time seemed to stand still as the lovers fell over the edge Kagome's silent scream and Inuyasha's howl were the only things heard. As she collapsed and Inuyasha came down with her he slipped out of her. And she felt the combination of their juices almost pour out of her, he groaned and then growled in her ear "I believe we need to go to the hot springs."

Kagome chuckled in agreement.

"First I'm gonna taste you again, then we will go, yeah?"

"Sounds good," came the muffled reply. From under him.

Nipping his way down, coming to her ass cheeks he bit more harder and then licked her some more. He sat back in his heels and spread her open to his gaze, there he saw the liquid he was waiting for. Like a dying man in the desert he drank until there was nothing more. Swiftly flipping his mate over, he climbed up her and kissed her passionately. Tongues swirling tasting each other until she pulled away and bit down hard on the mating mark that she made the previous night. Blood assisted her tongue and she swallowed. Inuyasha growled forcefully at her yet she didn't let go, soon after Inuyasha's cum squirted all over her abdomen and breasts.

"Fuck woman, you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Kagome licked the last of the blood off his shoulder and kissed him with the taste still on he tongue. This made the dominant alpha rise to the surface. Inuyasha's eyes went from pink to red in the blink of an eye. His fangs lengthened and he growled long and low.

It took a while before he got the alpha under control when he did he snared Kagome in his arms, "Now you can't leave, I won't let you, not after that."

"The only place I'm going Is the hot springs and your coming. Come lover want to wash my back."

Inuyasha was out of the bed and halfway picking her up as he snagged his fire rat haori and carried his Kagome down to the spring so she could soak. On the way out, he snagged some soap and towels and kept going. It wasn't until they got there that he put her down on the soft grass, and began kissing her again. This time there was hurry so as they lowered themselves to the ground they kept the kiss up. Softly fondling each other, and using the bond to judge each other's reactions to their movements.

Settling more into each other, Kagome opened her legs and placed her feet flat onto the ground allowing her mate to be cradled by their body. They continued reverently worshiping each other under the cover of the darkened skies that held all the stars that one can see. Inuyasha slowly rolled them to the edge of the spring and slipped in himself. Situating Kagome In a way that that left her core open to his viewing pleasure. There he began gently pressing tiny kisses on her treasure and her putter lips, making his mate shiver with divine pleasure.

Inuyasha lifted her carefully into the pool and coaxed her into a semi slumber, as they soaked there. The heat of the water was helping ease sore muscles and aching bones.

Kagome's mind although quieter, allowed her to reflect on what was occurring between the two of them. She saw the bond as a gift to be cherished and nurtured, she was attempting to do so, when a blinding pain seared behind her eyes and radiated outwards, lighting up the immediate area. Suddenly she could hear Inuyasha and a hum that made her simply relax.

Inuyasha had already experienced this when the bond had first began, and in all honesty didn't think that the bind will do much more for Kagome aside from heightening her experiences. But to hear her thoughts, it was staggering and this brought a look of wonder as he looked down at his mate.

Gasping and trying to catch her breath, Kagome's had a look of serenity on her face as all of Inuyasha's memories and knowledge filtered through the connection and was placed in her memory. "Inuyasha what was that?" Came the drifting question that held Kagome's attention.

"That my love, was the bond formed by the souls. There is nothing that can be hidden from such a bonding. We can share experiences and also speak to one another without the use of a voice. We can never be separated from the other for a long time." Inuyasha's mind reeling with wonderment at the information and experiences that Kagome had so far in her life up until this point.

_Hidden In The Woods Close By_

Sesshomaru had concealed his aura and his scent. He was watching the spring that was currently housing the lovers. '_So she is back, this is interesting to know. I wonder why though, she should of stayed away. Only pain and suffering can come of this mating. But how I want her for my one's own." Golden eyes watched them further as the lovers laid in each other's arms. _

_Silently observing and learning possible weaknesses, Sesshomaru continued his silent vigil._

_Hot springs_

Kagome felt like eyes were on her and Inuyasha was looking around. There was no one visible, but the feeling of unease continued. Silently he rose out of the water allowing rivers of water flow down his body, he exited the springs and collected the soaps that he bought with them. When returning to his beloved he began washing her slowly. Using his hands instead of the wash cloth he brought with them. Starting with her back, washing it with painstakingly slow swipes, he moved around her body and began on the front of her luscious body. Taking particular care to certain erogenous zones that he had found out about.

Once this was completed and both were satisfied that their task was completed, they made their way to the ledge of the hot springs and climbed out. Grabbing towels that were brought with them they dried off and Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, and made for the house and a few hours sleep before Shippo stirred and awoke.

Leaving without looking up they were still being watched by the golden gaze of the older brother Sesshomaru.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

_West Land's Palace_

Sesshomaru flew quickly back to his palace in the west. Confident that he had gained some knowledge that very few others knew. In quiet contemplation he meditated on _her_.

She was rounded in places of his pleasing. She had grown somewhat, not that he really minded. Best of all she had matured. Feeling a stirring in his loins he ceased his thought process and centered his mind on some more mundane items like his dependents. The piles of requests and disputes are piling up on his desk and he had to at least get some of the work done.

"Jakan" he yelled.

The little green toad like imp youkai came in to the room bowing and scraping as he went. A little breathless from the sudden running, "Yes Lord, what can I do for you Lord, how may I aid you Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I want you to watch Inuyasha, and that Miko. You leave immediately. Any questions, no didn't think so now leave and take Ah-Un with you." Sesshomaru slammed the door on his face and left the little imp to do his bidding.

Jakan left to do his lords command at once. Leaving in the middle of the night as likened to a thief in the night. Jakan was away to the east on the almost whisper quiet wings of the dragon. "That befouled and uncouth half blood what has he done now?" the ever present question on Jakan's mind as he left the safety of the west and headed east.

_In the East_

The lovers and mates were snuggled comfortably on the raised futon, and this was how Shippo found them in the morning. Inuyasha was curved around Kagome and they both were softly snoring.

'Obviously they were busy last night. I think I will go to Sango or Lady Kaede for breakfast.' that was how the kit left them to sleep some more.

The trip down the hill didn't take much time as he was in a haste as usual. He knew for certain that Sango would be awake so he headed there first. Sensing that the twins were running around he walked in and surprised Sango as she was cooking breakfast.

"Morning Sango, can I have breakfast here please, Inuyasha and Kagome are still asleep as I heard them come in just before dawn so I left them as they were. I was going to play a prank on Inuyasha but thought that it might hurt Kagome."

Sango picked the fox kit up and hugged him to her then released him. "Course you can Shippo, now go and play with the twins while I finish up here. If there is a need for you to play a prank them Miruko will do." Sango giggled and watched the excitable fox quickly kit dart into the main bedroom. A few moments later there was a mightily yell and Miruko was awake. It was unknown what was done but it was.

"He is getting good. Well done Shippo." Sango breathed with a smile on her face. Obviously the Fox Demon Training School is teaching him well.

_Inuyasha's Home_

It was about an hour after dawn had started to brightened the skies above the forest. Inuyasha was stirring so he woke himself up and set about once again getting the fires in the kitchen and common room lit and at least some of the breakfast started before he woke his slumbering mate.

With water boiling, the fires stoked and parts of the up and coming meal Inuyasha left to go and slowly wake up Kagome.

The goddess of his dreams was laying in his bed, the only one he dreamed about and longed for and he still cant believe it. She was wrapped up in the furs that kept the bed warm. Inuyasha went to her cabinet and collected some clothes for her to wear. He brought them to her and then started slowly kissing her face, starting with her forehead and working his way downwards until he reached her plump lips. There he remained for a good long while. Finally after a few moments he started to feel Kagome stir.

With eyes fluttering open and breathing very haggard Kagome woke to Inuyasha kissing her. When she began to kiss him back she indicated to him that she was waking up. "One of the best ways to awaken, my love," she murmured.

"I have clothes out for you and breakfast is nearly finished, so hurry along my dearest. I await you." with that Inuyasha was gone to finish the meal preparations and then serve it out for them.

Kagome dressed quickly, '_Well this is new,' _she thought to herself and scampered off to see the wonder that is Inuyasha and his cooking. Shippo had left a note on the door to the outside mentioning that he had gone to Sango's to eat so she assumed it would just be them. Finally some time together, there was still more that needed to be discussed more questions that needed answers.

Inuyasha waited patently as he knew Kagome was coming towards him, when he saw her she had a note in her hand and explained to him that Shippo had gone on and it was just them for the meal. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief and ushered his mate into the common room where everything required for the meal was waiting for them. Including tea that he made for her.

As they sat on the pillows that were placed side by side they shared their meal in near silence. Inuyasha took to feeding his mate, just to watch her eyes get a gleam of mischief in them.

"It helps soothe the beast. To see that you have been provided for." Inuyasha confessed.

"I don't mind my love." Kagome decided to do the same back to him as he did to her. "As long as you don't." she added with giggles.

Breakfast took longer than they thought and when it was cleaned up, Inuyasha took Kagome outside so that they could plan where the gardens was going to go and where the vegetables would be placed.

It was a small battle because of how limited the space was to have all that was required. As Kagome insisted on a flower garden, and a herb garden. Truth be told Inuyasha could see why but he was just pulling her leg a bit so that he could get a possible rise out of her. He was missing the fiery temper, and wanted a glimpse of it. Inwardly sighing he knew that it would come eventually just not at the moment.

"You know Kagome, I can clear some trees to make more room. When this house was built I only used the trees that I had cleared, thinking I would just put up a hut and maybe a store house. The headman got involved and so did Miruko and this is what happened to the space I had cleared for a simple dwelling. And at any point in time, should our family grow to need more space, then the covered porch can act as a covered walkway and the extra room can be added on the other side." Kagome actually looked sideways at him and saw that he was proud, and couldn't help but be proud with him.

A stroke of genius came to light and Kagome's face lit up from a light within, "How about we put the flower and herb garden amongst the trees so that when you walk up to the house you are walking through the gardens and the vegetable garden can go behind the house with the wash line and maybe clear a few trees there to make extra room. The wood that is cleared can be set up for fencing to stop wild animals from taking a snack, or some chickens."

"That my dearest one sounds like a good idea, how bout you come with me and we can mark out the trees that need to go, so that we can start getting things ready for planting season." with that they walked off towards the rear of the house.

There was only a small space between the house and the tree line so it was apparent that more than a couple of trees were going to come down. Another thought came to both of them at the same time. '_We could build a platform for outdoor eating or even sleeping on warm nights. What better way to sleep under the stars._' They both said at the same time. That lead to the both of them breaking down in a fit of giggles and agreed with each other.

Inuyasha got to work on getting the trees marked so that he can call in the local woodman and with a couple of the felled trees as payment he would more than likely do the job quickly, as his mother was in firmed and not long for the world. With that task done, they were slowly accumulating a list of what needed to be done around the area, the gardener needed to come and deliver the plants for the gardens, and also plow some area for the vegetables. Another will have to come and build the chicken house. And another to cut the wood into manageable lengths for fencing.

What was thought to be a quiet day in domestic bliss turned out to be another trip to the village and a busy one at that. Inwardly sighing, Inuyasha was berating himself in not seeing to these things before.

Picking up on the mood that Inuyasha was trying not to project, Kagome rounded on him and gently nuzzled his neck. "These are things that we can do together hopefully before our family comes, if not we can continue completing them until the growing season and next harvest we will have all that is required to help us raise our own family."

"You want a family?" the quiet question was raised by her man.

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?" a confused Kagome answered.

"I just thought that you would want to wait a while to see how we work out and all." Inuyasha's insecurity was bleeding through in his words.

Kagome grabbed hold of his sleeve and pulled him to the porch, that overlooked the area they were currently in. She then got him to sit on the raised platform and she stepped in between his legs. With hands on his thighs, Inuyasha growled softly. "The time apart Inuyasha as shown me that I could never love another not even in the future. Should we live that long, we can see my mum again and have a better relationship with my family than we did. Bringing her grandchildren would make her world. I know this, the pain of fathers passing is still fresh and this would give her another reason to remain instead of pining away and possibly dying of a broken heart."

"People don't die of a broken heart Kagome." Inuyasha insisted.

"Yeah humans actually do. When the bond is so strong between husband and wife, and one dies, the other gives up the will to live, and in essence never recovers from the loss. You told me that mates often follow the deceased to the grave right, well this is the same."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and glowed a soft gold. "Wow, she loved him that much."

"Yes she did, she will never love another man except for her father and her son. Nothing will compare to the love that papa, and mama had together."

Inuyasha threw his arms around her and quietly comforted her, not knowing what to do or say to make the sorrow that was flooding the bond to go away or make it right.

"Papa died in a car crash when I was but a little girl, you know that Inuyasha, I was simply saying that humans can die of a broken heart and that they are more like true mated youkai than most would have them believe."

Inuyasha nodded his realization and acceptance of this fact, but still held her there for the comfort that he felt that she needed.

_Close By Hidden In The Forest_

Jakan was paying close attention to the hanyou and the human as they were conversing. Clearly something was distressing the female, as she had tears in her eyes and was using a tone of voice that spoke of sorrow and greif. Jakan nodded his head when he heard the topic of conversation.

Keeping a close eye on the couple, he moved silently closer to them but keeping himself masked and low to the ground, he went about his mission. Watching them close like this gave him a sense of impending change. Something that wasn't there is now present and was growing into something that would more than likely change a few minds about who and what they were.

This piece of information was not going to make his Lord Sesshomaru happy in anyway he was guessing. He watched as the hanyou went and clawed quite a few trees, marking them for what purpose he didn't care but something was going to be made there he would guess.

'_Wait, their mated…the Lord wont like that very much. And I thought this mission was going to be a waste of my time and energy. It seems like it is just starting to get interesting._' Jakan thought to himself and settled down for a long day of watching.

Once the trees were marked out and the boarders of the gardens were also marked. With the decision that instead of walking through the gardens the walkway would act as a boarder between the two gardens.

"Maybe my dearest Inuyasha, we can make an ornamental fence that will stop people from stepping onto the gowning plants. And an archway that can have maybe lilacs or roses on it for the beginning and end of the walkway to the house.

"That my woman; is your department not mine." He roared with laughter until Kagome got that look on her face like he was about to be sat but she didn't follow through on the threat. That was just enough to quieten him somewhat.

Once they had agreed on the gardens and the placements, they went down the hill. Inuyasha had his arms crossed in his haori and Kagome had placed her hand on his forearm. Carefully he removed it from there and tucked it under his arm where he could keep it close to him and then replaced her hand on his arm. With this action completed they continued down and through the fields to the village. The first stop was the woodman. Making a barter with him about the trees they agreed to four trees out of fifteen would go to the woodman. The rest would be readied for building or fencing purposes. Then they went to the gardener that planned all the fields of the village. He was in agreement with the gardens and their placements. And said that he would be by in a few days to drop of the first of what would be many deliveries to start the garden and also to help with clearing the areas so that they could begin.

As the couple were walking through the village visiting various people many came up to them asking if Inuyasha was able to settle a dispute of come up with another idea in how to go about a task. They were offered tea many times. The local artist that resided near the outskirt of the village on the far side from the well, followed at a distance. Never since his darling wife had he seen a vision that could come close to her, but the lady on Inuyasha's arm was more lovely every passing moment he was following her. She always bent to hear children say something and never with a cross word while being delayed.

Once visiting their final stop, the builder, to discuss the plans for a chicken house and a herb drying area - it was Inuyasha's idea as he realized that most of the herbs needed to be dried for use in the future, and that they could not be kept fresh everlastingly. This action surprised Kagome the most and earned him a sweet kiss that made him want to take it to a more private setting.

It was nearing the midday meal and they decided that instead of going back to their home they would call on their friends, Inuyasha called out as he walked into the common room, and Sango came running, she brushed passed him and ran out the front of the house and turned sharply and a retching sound could be made out as she lost her breakfast.

Inuyasha being clueless on things and pregnancy Kagome pointed to go find Miruko and he escaped as quick as he could. While she went to find her sister to help clean up.

"I love children Kagome but this sickness that occurs at any time of the day and is called morning sickness is not my friend right now." Sango said with humour. Kagome had to concur with her best friend as it was indeed the middle of the day and her sister was still feeling the effects of the "morning" sickness.

"Come let us finish getting lunch ready, the twins are eating outdoors right now as they want to watch daddy hang laundry." she shook her head and made her way through the house to the kitchen and began serving the food out.

Kagome stood along side Sango and they worked in quietness until she sensed that there was something that Sango had on her mind. "So out with it, what is going on in that head of yours that makes you look worse than a few minutes ago?"

Sango had to laugh, only Kagome could change someone's mood so easily and not sound condescending while doing it. "So …has Inuyasha … umm…told you he wants a big family yet?" Sango hesitated in her words

"Yes we were walking around the house earlier today deciding where the vegetables, flowers and herbs were going to go and he said that the porch being covered would also act as a covered walkway between rooms and that more can be added on when we need them." Kagome expressed in a quiet tone.

"And what do you feel about this?" Sango pried.

"I believe that when the time comes I would be happy with any and all children that we have. They are little versions of our love for each other. And I have absolutely no problem in letting everyone know about it. And Inuyasha has touched on the subject today earlier and although I want to get to know him better and just us, I want to go and see some friends like Janji and his mother. And travel a little before settling down, do you understand?"

Sango looked at her sister/friend and nodded her head. "What you are saying is that you want to have some us time instead of jumping straight into family time." Taking a breath and watching her sister very closely, "that is a fair answer and what does Inuyasha say."

"He is still going over it. I know he wants to prove that he can produce pups as well as Miruko. Silly men."

Both of the women burst out laughing as the midday meal was served out for the four of them.

Kagome went to fetch the males, and once again was greeted by a sight that would never be tiresome for her, Inuyasha swinging an axe and being half naked while doing so. Sweat glistened on his back and chest as Miruko was stacking wood to bring indoors. Sighing she made note of Miruko closely watching them. Laughing at them and shaking his head Miruko passed Kagome in the door way and told her that he would keep Sango occupied while the couple was busy.

Kagome stalked her prey as she walked up to Inuyasha and ran her hand down his back and licked the sweat off it. Inuyasha turned and watched her lick it off her fingers. She then went to his chest and did the same. Eyes turned a bright gold, and again she was rushed around the corner of their friends house to find a very aroused and horny hanyou. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her as his life depended on it. He then made sure to rub his scent on to her clothes, making sure that while inside she could smell him for a while.

Lifting her up from under her bottom he continued the kiss allowing her access to his neck in the process where she licked and nibbled her way down his neck to their mark. Slowly she brought him to an intense heat that would get them both into trouble if they didn't keep an eye out for onlookers.

As Kagome got Inuyasha to lower her back to the ground, she growled a very low "Later." and led them inside and to their friends.

Waiting inside Sango had served her husband and was waiting for the Inu and his mate, Miruko was strangely happy for some unknown reason before realising that Kagome hadn't returned yet and Inuyasha was also absent as well.

When they did return Miruko was in fine form, laughing loud and long, as he took in his friends facial expression "Inuyasha I expected you to take longer with the lovely Lady Kagome. Why are you back so soon, do you need some pointers in the arts of pleasing a woman."

Sango glared at her husband and tapped him up the side of the head. "Some times I even wonder how we ended up with our own children dear husband. I doubt that Inuyasha needs to have help pleasing Kagome. Nor does she need to know that is what you are thinking right now."

Sango pulled her friend to her side and glared at Miruko, "For a monk you sure know how to make a girl feel that she needs new friends."

This made Miruko hang his head and mumble his apologies.

Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome all laughed whole heartedly at the monk as his embarrassment showed well on his face for even his ears were tinged red. The midday meal was a jovial affair with the friends promising to see each other again the following day.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA**

**PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW TO THIS POINT SO FAR.**

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAD A FEW PROBLEMS WITH CHAPTER 8 AND WITH ITS UPLOAD I AM SORRY FOR THAT AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY AS IT ALMOST WRITES ITSELF. **

**THERE IS NO DISRESPECT TO THE BUDDHA, **

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

**CHAPTER TEN**

As Kagome and Inuyasha slowly made their way back through the village and up the hill that held the bone eaters well. They were secretly smiling as they passed their hidden glade and continued on to the house. Inuyasha picked up a scent that wasn't there before and hurried them along so that they could meet who waited for them.

Upon arrival they had found that both the builder and the gardener and woodman were waiting upon their appearance. Shocked to say the least, the men were standing around out side the house discussing the possibilities of the location and setting of the residence before realising that Kagome and Inuyasha were within eyesight.

Kagome rushed into the house and began relighting the kitchen fire so that she could put some water onto the boil, and make some tea for their guests. Inuyasha joined the conversation all the while ushering them inside to the common room. In no time at all the water was coming to the boil and was ready to be seeped. Taking down the larger set for tea that Inuyasha had she arranged everything so it fit on her tray and that she didn't have to make two trips for the service.

The men were clustered around the room discussing various attributes to the land and propagation. Deep in conversation they discussed the merits of completely cutting down forests and clearing lands for further development. Inuyasha having seen the future and know that this particular area is very low on forestation he chose to remind the men carefully that just in case he wanted to keep as much of the forest as possible to act as a shield for the elements that can be brutal, and to keep their privacy.

The men were swayed to Inuyasha's thinking and were nodding at his sage advice. All thinking his wisdom was beyond his years. Inuyasha just thought of what was in the future and chose to do something more active than taking down all the trees and leaving the area barren of protection.

Kagome sat in the common room and was listening to the conversation about developing the land. A few times she glanced over at her mate, and he understood her hesitation in joining the conversation. He knew well what was left and what was gone. She saw no point in forcing the issues with him.

After the tea was drank and the men were happier, Inuyasha took them outside and around to the rear of the house to show the trees that were marked and what he wanted done with them. They were in agreement that the barters were fair and true so they then moved to the front of the house where Inuyasha was persuaded to allow the thinning of a few trees to help with the flower garden and herbs.

The gardener asked piped up, "Inuyasha I will need to have at least four saplings for the arches that your lady has asked for. Is that also possible or do I need to go to market and pick up some wicker so that the job can be completed?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and told the gardener that he would have the saplings to his needs. And went to look for the trees in question while the rest followed.

A few hours after the midday meal, Kagome had cleaned up the tea dishes, and began the evening preparations for the meal and their time together. Inuyasha had come to a couple of new bargains but was happy with the outcomes. And according to the men the work will begin within the current week.

Kagome was feeling relieved with this news as she wanted everything to be ready for the planting season. Relief swept over her and filtered its way along the bond to Inuyasha. Feeling the bond being tugged softly he sent calmness and soft emotions towards her.

'_Be careful my lover, you might end up dismissing your guests earlier than they want to return to their wives.' _Kagome sent to her mate, it produced a much delighted chuckle and a glare towards her. The afternoon progressed as Kagome tended their house inside and swept the porch outside. The men were drifting towards their homes and Inuyasha was more than compliant to let them go.

By this time their evening meal was ready and was waiting to be served. The repast went without instance and they ventured down the steps. Inuyasha held his arm out for Kagome and they started wandering through the woods. Close to the stream bank Kagome pointed to some birds that had landed there for the night and settled down. "This would be a nice place to having a seated area don't you think?"

"Yeah I spose." obviously Inuyasha had other things on his mind as he turned towards her and went on. "Kagome I have this feeling we are being watched from close by, but when I try and find out where it is it moves. Please keep close to the house or me if you wander off."

"Funny I had the same feeling and I just put it down to an over active imagination, and kept myself busy." but now that Inuyasha had confirmed her fear she wasn't so dismissive of it. As they were walking back to the house Inuyasha noticed that he would need to cut more wood for the rest of the week. And a few other little odd jobs that needed to be done. Making mental note he kept moving.

Returning to the house they decided that it was a good time to turn in and got ready for bed. Inuyasha just stripping naked and climbing on top of the furs, to watch Kagome as she took off each piece of clothing and folded it, ready for laundry day. After each piece was folded she walked around and picked up Inuyasha's clothes and sorted them as well placing the fire rat set neatly at the end of the platform ready for the next day.

When she climbed on top of the furs to join her mate, he pulled her so that she would be on his chest, and looked up at her. All the while slowly getting closer to her lips where he kissed them gently, using his tongue to swipe her closed lips to beg entry to the warmed cavern. They laid that way with Kagome sifting thought his hair with her own hands before gently rubbing his fluffy ears, extracting a groan and a thickening appendage. Smiling to her self she went back to finger combing his hair. Inuyasha had his arms wrapped around the small of her back and was slowly using one of his had so that her legs would end up either side of his hips. Nothing this night was going to be rushed and he had no intention of doing so. He wanted this night to show Kagome that he could be tender and loving just the way she needed him to be.

Kagome leaned on his chest and while kissing him and allowing him to kiss her as well she could still smell the dried sweat that remained on his chest. Breaking the kiss that was very slowly growing heated, she skipped his neck and went further down to the beginning of his chest. Fortunately for her he was devoid of hair until his belly button and this gave her an unobstructed view of all the improvements that his body had undergone in their time apart.

Wonder still graced her face as she first explored with her eyes and then her hands and mouth at what was set out for her pleasure. Inuyasha was more than happy to allow her freedom and enjoyment as he laid his head down and let her do her worse. There was no part of his chest area that had not been seen, touched or licked by her adventurous fingers or mouth. Not that he was complaining. While she was straddled across his groin he tugged one of her hands back up to his ears and kept it there for a good time. She rubbed it softly between her fingers and then made her way up to gently suck on it.

This position put her breasts right in front of Inuyasha's face and he was more than happy to take advantage of this position. While she took care of his ear he would take care of her breasts. Beginning with the left one he gently licked, sucked and then nipped the bud until it was hard and raised, he then moved onto the next and did the same to that. Inuyasha could smell her heat rising and there was no way he was going to let this be over so soon.

_'Tonight was all about Kagome_,' Inuyasha reminded himself and then along the bond he sent pushes of his earlier engagements of her heat. Where he would be alone, in a tree with his hakama open and his swollen cock in his hands. His eyes would be closed as he stroked himself hard.

Gasping as Kagome got the images that he sent her, she pushed one of her own to him. Showing her in her bed awaiting his arrival but she was unclothed just under her cover, and was slowly manipulating herself for him to come and join her. She would hope he would lay on top of her, kiss her senseless and then penetrate himself into her slowly, and that would be the way they were in the morning light, still joined, sweating and satisfied.

"Mate, its not nice to tease." Inuyasha groaned out.

"Same could be said about you." Kagome breathed. And went back to slowly sucking on his ear. All the while feeling his cock get harder and harder against her. Knowing that the sensation was beyond words for him he continued his banqueting on her breasts. They both knew that the night would last until late.

Inuyasha drew Kagome in to a kneeling position where he could keep laying down and slide to be between her thighs and positioned his head between her legs and was more than happy to look up towards her breasts and her face so he can watch as he brings her to completion. Slowly she looked down at him and saw that his eyes were bleeding red. The mood in the room was so thick in anticipation that there was no doubt of his intended actions.

Ever so slowly he licked her treasure down to her core opening and then back up again. There was a light coating of her juices on the out side of her core and he moaned in delight as to what he was tasting. There was nothing in the world that would compare to what he found. And in his mate no less. There would be no way of stopping himself now. Moving his arms to support her from the waist he slid his tongue in excruciating slow movements. That almost made her pull his hair closer to her. Chuckling at her activeness he waited for her to calm a little before he went and did it again. Waiting and licking was the way of it for quite a while. Kagome was moaning above him and he just kept this slow pace up with no real intention of going quickly so that she could reach her climax.

"In...In… Inuy...asha… please." she was breathing out as he just continued to watch her enjoy her elation at what was happening to her.

Inuyasha growled and he himself was getting to the point where something had to happen soon or he will be making a mess as well.

"Please," came the cry from above again. Showing leniency he shimmied out of his position and pushed Kagome onto her hands and knees. Closely watching her so see if there was any discomfort he positioned himself at her entrance and rubbed his pulsing cock over her and rubbed her to coat himself with her juices before he entered her from behind. Knowing that this was the most pleasurable position for her he went slowly as he pushed his way in, all the time watching his cock disappear from sight and into the very tight, and wet channel.

"Soon my Kagome you will be full of me, and our pup. Is that something that you make you happy."

"Yes… yes…. How I want your pup… Inuyasha please. Please." she continued pleading and moaning trying very hard to make him go quicker and harder. "harder... faster… Inuyasha make me cum."

Grunting he was more than ready and enraptured that he could now move this speed up a few notches "hows this baby?"

"More…. Moorrreee." came his reply

Happy to oblige her he sped up holding onto one of her shoulders as his thrusts became more forceful and less drawn out. Leaning over her back he found his mating mark and extended his fangs so that they were at full demon length. Keeping his other hand in place he bit down where the mark was and allowed her the climax that was long denied.

Instantly she was erupting and he could feel her juices slide down his cock and sac along with the walls that were milking his cock. Feeling all this combined he grinned and knew that what was between his mate and himself would only get better with time as they learned more. Maybe one day she can join him in a tree, and he would more than happily join her in her sleeping bag thing.

Still pounding into her he sat back on his heels and took her with him. Still embedded inside her he thrust his hips upwards into her. Hitting her womb that caused a pain/pleasure reaction and making the woman above him moan harder in between the panting that she was already having. He started to bounce her on his cock as it felt to good to be true. Before he realised that the heat had already built up at the base of his spine she was erupting once more. As the heat built more in him he could feel the juices slide down again saturating him. The feral grin that graced his face didn't go unnoticed from him but it did Kagome as she was facing away from him at the moment.

"Fuck woman, if this is death then let me die every day four times a day." he ground out against her back. As he trust once more to empty himself against her womb.

Both of them fell forward on to the furs and remained there panting out their exhaustion. As their bodies cooled in the evening air, Inuyasha slid off Kagome and snuggled her into his chest. Both of them fell into a deep slumber.

_Just Outside The House._

This is how Jaken found them when he peaked through the open window after the sounds from within were subsided. '_Oh dear, oh dear his lord wont like this very much.'_ was all that the green imp could come up with that was intelligent.

While studying his targets, he noticed that there were changes about the female. Her hair was slightly longer and she was more, she was just more. Jaken decided that it would be wise to keep this information to himself and not rouse his lords ire further.

Standing there on his tip toes he watched the couple further, noticing that the Inu hanyou was wrapped around the miko even in slumber. Jaken was more than sure that he himself had also grown and matured. '_Maybe his lord will take a more of an interest with is younger sibling. Only the kami of fate will tell'_

Stepping back and thinking of the discovery. Jaken made his way back to the western lands and his lord with his report. This was going to be a long night and he was right he just didn't know it yet.

_Western Lands Palace_

Sesshomaru was seated behind his desk and reading some paperwork that he wanted to meditate on. It was a trade alliance with a known foe, they were seeking his help, and he was all but laughing as he knew that trade between them was never going to happen. He also knew that their race was dying out, and this concerned him greatly.

Although it seems like on the outside he really doesn't care, in truth it was a well known fact among the ruling class that there were being slowly killed off, and the trade agreement was a veil to a much larger problem.

Sesshomaru had always seen to the care and welfare of his villages be them human, youkai or hanyou. And his land know peace and prosperity but all that know nothing lasts for ever, and something is coming something that will be worthy of creating another era.

Sesshomaru threw the parchment on his desk along with the other ones that offered trade agreements in the hopes of saving their own tribe. Leadership weighed heavily upon him this night. And he was also waiting on Jaken's report about his brother.

Striding through an entrance that was unknown to most, Jaken had arrived, and his weary body was making its way to Lord Sesshomaru's private study to report his findings.

Softly tapping on the door, he was bade entrance, bowing low he approached the desk and waited. Slowly and with practised ease the Lord looked down at the troublesome imp and told him to rise. '_This evening just got a whole lot longer'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he waited not so patiently for the imp to settle and begin.

Taking a breath "That troublesome child is well and situated with the family you chose, she is quieter than normal though. To the hanyou and the miko the village that they reside near, itself has not changed over time milord. There is still a Miko but the monk and slayer have moved in and a shrine was erected for that Buddha and the monk attends it. The village itself is peaceful and would suit your needs well. As for the hanyou and that human, they live apart and in the forest. They have many visitors a day and it was making plans to add to his house's compound. It seemed they were discussing places to add farming and such along with building some smaller huts to house things outside. The miko has matured somewhat but still acts like a child most of the time. Other than that there is not much more to report."

"Have they mated?" Came the growly question.

"Hai," the imp bowed and hoped he wasn't kicked into the wall on the other side of the room near the door. White youkai eyes met his and his fears were realised with out hesitation. He was not disappointed as he met the wall and slid down very dazed and sore.

"Fetch her, now Jaken." was the only command that came back. After Naraku's kidnapping of his ward and the fact that he put her in mortal danger, Sesshomaru had hidden Rin away from prying eyes and placed her in a village, that was close to the palace. Although she knew it was for her safety it was still hard to be away from the great Lord.

The green imp scurried away like a frightened mouse. Once out the door his pace decreased and he went at a more leisurely pace out to the dragon pen that housed Lord Sesshomaru's favourite pet… Ah-Un.

When the dragon was saddled and lead out of the enclosure Jaken bade the dragon to kneel so that he could mount him. The dragon just looked down at the lump of moss and blew smoke at it. This set Jaken off in his only little way, tapping the dragons on the head he got them to bend down low enough after a few attempts of trying to mount him, he was finally aboard. "To Rin," was the only words he muttered for fear of being over heard. None in the palace knew where the ward was placed and he did his best to keep it that way. For all his bluster and blow he was very fond of the child, after having none of his own. He would mourn if something were to happen to her.

Flying high into the night Ah-Un kept a steady pace before landing in his usual place out side the village the child was in. Scenting the air he almost sighed as he picked up traces of the child. She was the only one that actually cared for him, none would get close to him as she did. She cleaned their scales and made sure they were given treats from the kitchen. She made the days brighter and less lonely.

Both the imp and the dragon awaited until the dawn had spread across the sky. Ah-Un kneeling down resting himself and Jaken leaning up against them with their reigns in his hand while it looked like he was sleeping. In essence he was scanning his surroundings and keeping his senses open to possible trouble. He could feel the darkness coming. He now understood his lords requirement for Rin to be retrieved.

_Western Palace_

Sesshomaru was behind his desk once again and getting more and more frustrated with the waiting process. Jaken should be here soon and there was something growing in the South that has his attention as well.

Knowing this was a day that was going to be problematic, he braced himself. The enjoyment of seeing his ward will more than likely be overshadowed by the in coming chaos that he was feeling approaching.

He was hoping that he could maybe hide Rin away before any youkai noticed her return. This was his one true weakness, the human child. She was still fragile and there was no way that he could do a blood rite with her to make her stronger until she was older and understood the implications of such a move, ether politically or in any other way. He only wanted to protect her from the bad things in their world.

Sesshomaru opened his senses to the village nearby she had yet to stir.

The battle was on to see who would arrive first, his ward or the presence.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**LIGHT MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Waking slowly, Kagome, woke with an insistent feeling that something was going to happen today. Something that would change a lot for them. Inuyasha had already left the bed with only his fire rat hakama and must be getting the first meal ready.

Grabbing the haori she joined him in the common room where her delightful and thoughtful mate had laid out all that one could wish for in a meal. He stood and walked towards her with a gleam in his eye.

"Why mate it is good to see you in the fire rat once again. I used to love the scent you left on it each time you wore it." he snagged her closer and inhaled with a loud sniff. "Come dearest, your meal awaits." he guided her to the table set for their meal and helped her get situated.

"Inuyasha, when I woke I had a sense that something today was going to happen and that we needed to be here more than in the village. Something that was important to you and your brother. Thought I don't know what." Kagome stated quietly. Looking deep into her Inu's mind to see if he had a clue as to the feeling.

"I don't know what is going to happen 'Gome, but if that is what you feel then I will make sure to stay close to you today, if it will make you feel better. I don't ever want to be parted from you again, I only want you and our pups with me for the rest of our days, you hear me woman."

"I hear you, I hear you," she repeated and then sunk into him and his comforting embrace before she picked up her bowl and they began eating. The meal passed restfully and they took pleasure in each others quiet company.

When the meal was finished Kagome went to put on some of the clothes that she had left in the pack she used to carry. Reentering the common room she found that everything was taken away to the kitchen so she went to find her mate instead.

She finally found him outside, and he was cutting wood without his haori or his kosode. She decided that interrupting him would not be a good idea since the axe he was using looked deadly sharp.

Adorned exclusively wearing a pair of shorts that Inuyasha liked and a tank top, Kagome rested in the shade where she began to start to meditate. This was something that she used in her other life (as she now looked at it) to deal with the time apart. Slowly she evened her breathing to deep breaths, and she started looking in towards herself, she saw the growing bond between her mate and herself, it was coated in a combinations of pinks and red, indicating love and passion, fire and need. She started to feel the heat Inuyasha was sending her as he realised she was using the bond.

Looking deeper in her self she saw something that was not there before. Something more was growing, something that meant to be there or it would not be covered in a pure white aura. Looking at it she sent the image to Inuyasha via the bond that they shared. She felt his shock.

The sounds of wood chopping faded and stopped altogether. As he made his way to his mate. '_what's that 'Gome?_' he asked with a curious note to his voice.

'_Its something that I just recently found today, I wonder what it is? Maybe I should ask Keade-sama her thoughts about it?_' both watching the aura unfold before them the pair were shocked to see that there was something growing inside. Something that held power and in turn radiated its power outwards.

Shock rocked through Inuyasha's body when he realised that the aura and the growing being inside of his beloved, was an Inu but what type he could not tell as of yet. _'Gome you need to wake now_' was all that he could come up with to get her out of meditation.

Slowly rising from the depths of her meditation to see that the aura within herself had grown and was starting to take form. "Inuyasha what is that? What is growing inside me?" the scared voice reached his ears.

He got up and sat directly behind her with his knees either side of her hips. "'Gome I'm pretty sure that you are growing your own Inu. Maybe you have some youkai blood in you and it having come in contact with my youkai thought it might manifest itself now instead of before our mating." he didn't really know what to say or do, but the happiness that he pushed down the bond was almost blinding. "Think of it this way my love, it is just another way for you to be closer to me forever, and protected."

This actually made sense to her and the thought of being like Inuyasha made her smile. "Does that make you happy baby?"

"Yes, Inuyasha it makes me very happy."

"So I can go back to chopping wood for your viewing pleasure then?"

"Definitely." Kagome was starting to loose her breath and his hard chest was only lightly grazing her back.

"Good, as long as you keep wearing those clothes, though." Inuyasha stood gracefully and when back to his wood chopping. He wanted to get enough done to put some under the rear porch so that they would keep dry for the winter season, when the air was ice cold and the ground frozen.

To counter her boredom, she went to the path towards the house and started to clear some of the area of brush and weeds to start making her flower garden to take shape. This was how they were working past the midday meal.

Inuyasha was taking another load around to the rear porch when he caught her staring at him, puffing out his chest a bit he walked past her in the hopes that she would stop him. _Not yet_ he figured _maybe soon_. She was covertly watching him take the wood away knowing he was drenched with sweat and this was unquestionably getting her very hot and bothered, and he knew it well. On the return trip to take more wood back, he was stopped when she stepped out in front of him. He looked down amused, she reached up to her tip toes and kissed him, pressing herself against his damp chest and ran her fingers through his moist hair.

Groaning and unable to pull away Inuyasha leaned down slightly and poured some serious heat into the kiss, starting slow and then building in both aggression and passion, they were soon grasping at each other. He at her hips and she was grasping his shoulders. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer carefully dragging her hips over his impossibly hard erection. He had forgone undergarments that day and it seems his decision was a good one. She could feel it all.

Bringing his hands up from her hips, in a teasing matter he took the straps of her tank top down her arms, where the tops of her breasts where bare. Growling in appreciation it would seem that his little woman had the same idea as he did. On the downward slide of his hands he flexed his hands under her bottom and lifted her while they were still kissing. Locked in their own world, using the bond to enhance each others pleasure, the stumbled up the stairs and collapsed in the common room where Inuyasha cushioned Kagome as they fell to the floor. They were growing very impatient with each other taking their time.

Inuyasha took the initiative and pulled her tank top to her waist. Kagome slipped her hands out of the straps and that was where they were halted by the one person that would require their instant attention. Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru? Where did you appear from? How did you get here? In fact why are _you_ here? You don't visit people so explain." Inuyasha tugged Kagome's top back up '_This will be finished later my love_.' Inuyasha sprung to his feet and faced his brother face on. This is turning into an interesting day.

'_All worked up and nothing to do_…' this brought Inuyasha a quite snort. As he stared down his brother.

"Well fucker you gonna answer me?" Inuyasha almost shouted in his brother's face.

"We were merely waiting until you had finished. We are hear on a matter of great importance. We have been watching you both before we came here." Sesshomaru said in his usual bored dry tones.

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look. "You are the presence I was sensing earlier." she stated as a matter of fact, with her anger rising to match that of her mates.

"You are the presence that I felt coming?" She asked disbelievingly.

"You sensed this Sesshomaru when he kept his aura and scent cloaked so no one would bother him while he was travelling?"

"Yea she felt you this morning when she was meditating. And what is with the This Sesshomaru?"

"Are you not going to invite this Sesshomaru inside Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stepped aside from the door frame, and allowed the Lord Sesshomaru entrance to his house. Looking around he was impressed with the minimalist furniture in the main room he was also curious that the miko was not smelling like a miko and more like a youkai. These are things better discussed at another time and day. His need was pressing and need to be seen to.

"Well," Inuyasha asked awaiting replies to his questions.

"There is something coming from the south. Something that is currently and unknown and possibly dangerous enemy. The demonic aura is thick." Sesshomaru was cut off then.

"Kagome is not your personal miko when you feel the need for one. That and she isn't a miko anymore anyway even if you wanted her help she cant help."

"This one did not ask for purification of the mass, and is here for something more important. This one was merely trying to explain his reason for being here in the first place." Sesshomaru explained begrudgingly to the insolent pup before him. "The darkness will hit the village that Rin was hidden in before this one's palace. My concern is for my ward not myself. This one came to see if she could spend time with your mate."

"Oh!"

"I can not see why she couldn't spend time here with us. Inuyasha?"

"'Gome what do you really sense from this darkness?" Inuyasha asked quietly, thus drawing Lord Sesshomaru's attention to her.

"I sense that they are angry about something, something that is beyond Sesshomaru's control, I also sense that they wont leave his lands without bloodshed and lives lost to pay a debt that they think is owed to them."

Sesshomaru stood there only to go to his knees, shock was registering over his features as he listened to Kagome and realised she really was in a transition of sorts. Becoming something that would be better as an ally than to be against him, she could see what others could not.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru dropped to the floor and began wondering if there was something wrong with the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru. Snickering he turned to Sesshomaru and tried grating on his nerves _yeah she does that to me too_ he thought.

Sesshomaru watched her closely. "What do you see miko?" still not grasping the fact she no longer was one.

Kagome shrugged and stared at him to answer, so that there was no confusion and misunderstandings. "Something or someone believes that they have been wronged by the west. They believe that you need to atone for your grievance and they are not content with just an apology, they want more. It seems that they have waited long enough to enact a law called Blood War. What is Blood War?"

"The Blood War is where a party believes that they are owed blood after a certain time has elapsed and a payment or compensation was not forth coming. This one owes no such debt to any of the great lords or rules of the lands. This debt must have built enough of a time between the debt being issued and repayment taken with evidence of attempts of recovering the debt owed, to convince at least another lord to back their claim. Thus making their claim legal in our eyes."

"So who did you piss off so badly to want this sort of thing to happen?" Inuyasha accused openly.

"This one tolerates your mouth because of the blood relation that you are. Do not go pushing this one, it is a trying time to have to come here and consult with a human and a hanyou."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at their "guest" with open mouths and bewilderment, the nerve. Kagome spoke up in a semi angry tone. "Now listen here you over grown fur pelt, this is our house. You can not come here and spout this crap and expect to be treated like you own the place when you do not. You listen to me now if you want to come here and do this again you will not be welcome nor will you be allowed to enter regardless of how you feel about the matter. Who the hell do you think you are to come here, gain aid and treat me like I am no better than the dirt beneath your boots?" Kagome was breathing heavy after her outburst. As Sesshomaru was about to open his mouth. "I am not done, you act like you are better than us. Did it ever cross your flea bitten mind that there are some people and beings are around that are way better than the great and powerful Lord Fluffy. No matter how many airs and graces you put on? NOT DONE. The next time you approach our house you will be respectful, and polite, if not don't bother coming at all."

"Respect, you speak of respect to this lord human, I could crush you easily,"

"I could purify your ass and then where would you be? Rin would be without a guardian, Jaken would probably have less heart attacks without you yelling at him all the time, and we would be free of an arrogant, self important, youkai that thinks that the world owes him everything for his pleasure of simply gracing them with his ugly presence."

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha "Is she always like this?"

"You have no idea, wait until she really looses her temper, and watch for flying objects. At least now she can not simply disappear like she used to." the last part was said more to himself than Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru admired strength and the miko had it in spades. Clearly hunting for the jewel shards with Inuyasha has taught her not to allow people to take advantage. Interesting. "It was not this one's intent that he was an all powerful kami, this one is merely a Lord. This one came to this place to seek refuge for his ward. Clearly this one has chosen correctly. This one knows that the enemy regardless of who they are will come for his Rin and He can not allow such to happen. She will not be used to force this one's hand."

"Wait a minute, refuge for Rin? Why? Do you dislike her that much? Is it cause shes only a human not a powerful youkai?" Inuyasha questioned this Lord that deemed them worthy of only looking after the child and did not deserve anything more. It was more of a privilege that he should bestow on them rather than actually taking into consideration what it actually involved.

Snubbing Inuyasha Sesshomaru faced Kagome and was going to address her, this made Inuyasha move closer to her side as he was not going to let anything happen to his woman now, only when he just got her back.

"This one realises that there are costs involved with the upkeep of his Rin. He will be leaving his most trusted pet behind to help guard his Rin. He will be leaving money to see that she is clothed, fed and educated to this one's desire. This one knows that there must be an agreement first before the agreement can take place." taking a breath Sesshomaru evaluated the couple before him. "It is unlikely you will ever whelp as a human when you are with this one's brother, consider Rin your daughter. This one will then begin researching how to turn human into youkai so you can have your own pups." Sesshomaru thought that his offer was most generous. But was watching the couple before him with renewed interest.

"We will take Rin regardless, she has seen to much violence and death to need to see it again, and I understand why you seek to protect her from the harsh world that is our reality. But again your manners are deplorable. When seeking help Sesshomaru it generally makes people more comfortable in asking them not demanding of them. Had you actually asked Sesshomaru you would of found that there would not have been the need to argue at your rudeness."

"This one wants … This one would like to see his Rin as often as possible. If that is permissible and does not endanger his Rin in any way."

It was Inuyasha that faced him head on this time. "'Gome he actually asked." sounding astounded. He quickly recovered and continued. "We will take Rin with out the high and mighty act from you, when you come here you are like us not like you are in the west. We will never stop you from making sure of her safety and health. So where is she?"

"This one's Rin is with Jaken in the clearing of the well not far from here." he rose and while doing so waited for them to do the same. Inuyasha stood and offered his hand to her to aid her. Placing a warning arm around her waist they led the way to the clearing.

Upon arrival they saw indeed Ah-Un was there quietly playing with the child while the green imp was laying out all the rules she was expected to follow. Most of them were ridiculous and totally ground less.

When she turned she saw her Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha in that order… sprinting over to Sesshomaru she asked shyly, "Does Lord Sesshomaru wish Rin to stay?"

"Hai, Rin stays here with Kagome and Inuyasha until I come for you to return. They are going to teach this one's Rin how to grow up. But you know Rin you need to listen to Kagome and learn your lessons well. This one will not have a bad willed child come back to him."

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru." the little girl bowed and then noticed Kagome and Inuyasha standing closer than was expected of non married couples.

"Kagome, Rin has missed you, where have you been?"

"Hello little one, my you have grown, and you are so pretty. I am truly sorry little one but I had to go home to my mama, and help her for a while with my little brother and grandfather, before I could come back to see you again." Kagome soothed and consoled the child as she could see that her absence had caused the child pain. "I am soo very sorry little one, I am not leaving again don't you worry about that."

"Rin has to be a good girl now, and come and stay with you." Rin said innocently.

"Hai, we know little one, so why don't you bid your lord farewell and we will go and get you settled."

Rin took off running to her lord, to hug his legs and bid him goodbye. Jaken also received the same treatment though it was more strangulation then a squeeze. The imp was coughing and spluttering as he was ordered to leave with the lord. Before anyone had realised he and the offending imp were gone and were but small specks in the sky. Rin waved until she couldn't see them any more, and then picked up her bundle and approached the couple still standing there.

Kagome held out her hand and Rin took it. Listening to the chatter that the little girl was making Inuyasha and Kagome made their way back to their home.

After making Rin settle in and cleaning her up, they saw about a late midday meal/ evening meal for the child and then her bathing so she could begin to rest as it had been a toiling day for her. During the meal, Rin was struggling to stay upright and awake, noticing this Kagome lead her to a room that would be hers and tucked her into bed.

As Kagome put Rin's belongings away she noticed that her kimono's were of the finest quality and not something a more common person would wear. She unpacked it all and then carefully left the room. She also had hair sticks and combs that would rival the great ladies of any courts. There was something that was different. A certain softness and Sesshomaru spoke of his Rin.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA :(**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

As the evening began, Kagome meditated again while Inuyasha was preparing her a bath to relax in. immediately seeking the aura that they noticed earlier that day, Kagome used the bond to let Inuyasha to see what was happened. Instead of a kernel of energy formed it now had a sort of embryo growing in the aura, astounded Kagome shared her knowledge with her mate.

''_Gome it is the birth of an inu that is in you. I must of placed it there when I first bit you or when we completed the bond with your bite._" unsure of what else he could say or do to make this a little easier on his very shaky mate.

Inuyasha continued on, '_its rare my love, usually this happens when we are in our mother's womb and the inu and baby grow together.'_ An understanding of sorts flared down the bond. Then a flare of joy that he had never felt in all his years living, his mate was happy beyond measure and that made him very happy indeed.

'_Does this mean that I could have puppy ears_?' Kagome asked excitedly. '_Maybe a tail?'_

"We shall see wont we my love, now come cease worrying about ears and tails and worry about your mate and your bath." Inuyasha said plainly as he aided her up from her seated position. And carried her bridal style to the awaiting bath. Slowly allowing her feet to touch the ground, but not before flexing his hips to show appreciation.

They both stood there facing one another, while the steam rose from the bathtub. Inuyasha leaned towards her to brush his lips across her slightly parted ones. When it happened the second time she took her shot, grabbing hold of his locks of silvery white hair she brought him to her where they just stood there and continued the embrace that only lovers could.

Rin's stirring broke them apart and Inuyasha went to see what had made the child cry out in her sleep. When he got there the bedding was strewn across the room and she was thrashing about calling out in a gargled voice. He reached her quickly and picked her up in his arms and held her until the thrashing subsided, and she was peacefully asleep again.

The mental bond flared as Kagome asked her mate what was wrong.

The reply came the same way. '_She has suffered much that hasn't been apparent until now, and still suffers still. I wonder if Sesshomaru is aware that he has these dreams? Or that they continue even still?'_

By the time that Inuyasha had arrived back at his mate's side she was relaxing in the bath with her hair hanging over the edge to avoid getting wet. She turned her head slightly to catch sight of her mate stripping and leaving his clothes on the floor and gently moving her forward so he could join her. This time together was blissful as they slowly explored each other in their bath play. Once clean and rinsed they rose. Inuyasha went to the only tall cabinet there and took down towels, and wrapped one around his waist while carefully drying off of his lady. The shock of that thought alone resonated through their bond.

The alpha in him was starting to become apparent, and it was pushing more to be acknowledged. It was now insistent that it not be denied. Realisation dawned to him. Kagome was not the only one changing, he was as well. He needed to become something more than he already was. Something more powerful. These things never boded well for him or Kagome. Obviously things are going to be moving up a few notches and he needed to get ahead of the race, as it were.

Once his mate was dry he carried her to their bedroom and laid her down. "'Gome what would you think of going to the headman's dwelling and announcing our mating?"

"I would say that it was about time it was suggested my dearest youkai," came the sleepy reply "We should make a day of going to the village tomorrow at least in the morning. We kinda missed going to Sango's today cause of that annoying Fluffy Lord."

Inuyasha made a deep rumbling in his chest and drew Kagome nearer to him, and settled down to his slumber, such as it was. With his senses on high alert he rested his eyes.

'_Tomorrow will come soon enough dearest loved one_,' Kagome mumbled in his mind. Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her closer still.

_Western Palace._

Growing unrest and complete unease settled around Sesshomaru like a very heavy humid cloud that would not disperse no matter how strong the wind blew. More and more of the lords came to him with outrageous plans of forming alliances with publicly known enemies to gain power, trade, slaves and money.

Greed was rampant within his halls. Everyone was looking to have something over their lord so that he would bend to his will. He had already stopped several of his members of council being in his private wing of his residence. Calling for Jaken he decided to take action. There was a little known part of the palace lands that was heavily wooded, it was time to build his hut.

"Fetch me the master builder to meet with me today." Was all that Jaken got out of the sullen lord. As she sped away to carry out the order. '_Now what is the Lord Sesshomaru doing? Surely he is not bringing that troublesome child back after such a short amount of time?_'

Pulling out a map he looked over his holdings, and decided that the forest would be a good place to build a private get away. Circling a place on the map he then went to the map that he had done of the hot springs in the area and conferred with it to see if there was one by in the location that he had marked. There was. He knew where he was building. Preparations need to be underway immediately if not sooner.

Jaken was hurrying and yelling at people to move and to get out of his way. The doors opened to the great hall then he was exiting the main doors to the palace and he was soon out side the gates in search of the master Builder.

The not so nice and rather rude imp made the village in record time as he was still running and yelling at people to move aside. He finally arrived at the hut that housed the builder and his family and lent over catching his breath before knocking.

"Master builder, Master Builder, please come to the door." Jaken yelled as he bashed on the door trying to gain someone's attention.

The builder was an older man and walked with a slight stoop from all the years of carting heavy lumber around for his projects. "What is it?" He yelled

"Master builder, come quick Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you."

The man hastened in getting ready and grabbed his satchel to leave his residence for the palace. "all right all right I am coming, hold on youngin'"

Jaken raced ahead yet again telling people to move and to stay out of his way, the builder was taking his time, he wasn't as spry as he once was and was struggling hard to keep up with the imp.

When the outer gates appeared the builder breathed a sigh of relief. He wouldn't need to rush for much longer. When he got through the great hall and further back to the private office of their lord. He took a breath to calm himself. Before he presented himself to his lord and master.

Waiting patiently was Sesshomaru in his study. When the builder was shown in and the door closed behind him.

"Master Builder, this Sesshomaru wish's for you to build a residence here, it is a forested area and wish for it to be modest. This one wants this kept silent and you may live on the building site until completion. Sesshomaru does not want another palace, Sesshomaru wants a home with a few bedrooms, cook area, main bedroom, bathing area, common room and shelter from the elements outside. That is all. Hire who you need to get the job done. But they have to remain quiet or it is your job to make sure they are" the builder was given the map where he would find the location. He then was dismissed.

"Hai," the nervous builder stood bowing and left the room to go and pack. He would leave in the morning with his sons.

_Inuyasha's Forest_

Dawn was breaking across the sky, and it was bringing another glorious day to them. There were hints of clouds on the horizon but that was the only blemish. Birds were waking and so was the rest of the forest. The gentle sounds of the wakeful forest were filtering in and caressing the occupants of the house.

Rin was the first to wake and made her way tip toeing to Inuyasha and Kagome's room, When she saw that there was enough room for her to cuddle in she did so. With a contented sigh she went back to sleep. The sigh woke Inuyasha and he simply leaned up on his elbow to look a the little girl that snuggled into his mate. A little smile graced his mouth as he lowered her again and went back to dozing.

A few hours later Kagome stirred and was wondering what was at her side. She peaked over the furs and saw that Rin had situated herself beside her and was sleeping soundly. She looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was awake. They shared a few quiet kisses as he slipped out of bed and dressed for the day. Foregoing the fire rat haori, he he picked up the sleeping child and returned her to her room so Kagome could do the same. Dressed simply she then began the day of getting breakfast prepared and served. Inuyasha went outside to continue clearing some of the land for the two extra buildings and the vegetable patch that they were planning. These activities kept him busy until nearly the midday meal.

By this time Rin was awake, fed and was bouncing all around the place wanting to go and play outside. Kagome told her that she had to have an adult with her should she get lost. This made no sense to her as she had always played at Lord Sesshomaru's palace in the garden. Kagome guessed she didn't see the guards that were assigned to her and believed she didn't need supervision.

When the inside chores were done, and the bedding was being aired, she followed the little girl outside so that she could chase whatever took her fancy. She stayed between Inuyasha who was working at the back of the residence, and Kagome who was working at the front of the house. When the midday meal arrived, they decided to take a walk down to the village to pay Sango and Miruko a visit.

Upon arrival Rin and Kagome waved to Kaede as they walked past her hut towards the shrine. Miruko was out the front with the twins trying to start teaching them letters in the dirt, Sango was on the porch watching as she took some time for herself. Both of them were startled to say the least seeing Rin beside them. With her best manners, Rin bowed to both the adults and said her greetings. And waited to be acknowledged she was given permission to play with the twins inside, so that they could have a meal.

"Greetings, so sorry we didn't make it yesterday, we had an unexpected visitor." Kagome explained. "Sesshomaru, dropped by. And pretty much did his I am King and you are peasants do as you are told.."

"Monk you should of seen her, she was absolutely stunning., while sitting in the common room of the house Kagome gave him a dress down that no one would come up from anytime soon. Her hotness went through the roof."

Sango and Kagome just looked at Inuyasha and the monk with silent amusement on their faces, and then turned to each other and burst out into hearty laughing. As they held each other they entered their house still laughing and went to the kitchen. The men went to the common room.

"So how long do you have her then?" Miruko questioned.

"Indefinitely at the moment. Sesshomaru was vague about the details, but apparently there are problems in his house and he wants to clean house, but doesn't want Rin to see him doing so." Inuyasha explained. "Sesshomaru knows of Rin's connection with Kagome and hoped that she would raise her, she needs to be around her own kind to learn how to act with them."

Miruko nodded, understanding that raising a demon and a human were completely different schools of thought and action. Demons were taught to be educated and warriors, humans were taught the land and religion and such.

When the meal was over, they bid everyone farewell and headed towards Kaede's hut, where they informed the old healer that Rin was staying with them. They also made inquiries as to if Rin could learn from her in the arts of healing. This was acceptable to the old woman and reminded Kagome that she also needed to begin her own training as well. They agreed to the beginning of the next week as they had a few important happenings occurring during the current week.

They then went to the headman's house, where they sat in his receiving room, and he pulled the scroll out of the recorded births, marriages and deaths. And then added their names to the marriage's list, insisting that they both signed the document so that it was official. This was done in quiet peace, and with no pomp and ceremony. The headman brought out three dishes of sake and they toasted the union. He also made mention that should they decide to hold a formal ceremony that he would happily officiate that as well.

The headman's family put on a small and quiet meal for them, in celebration of the union. Rin and the couple were honoured guests, and this put sparkles in her eyes.

Rin was called and they made their way back to their home. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome and Rin was skipping on ahead. The light was fading, and they made it up the hill and back to the residence as the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the forest. Kagome raced around the house lighting lanterns.

Rin and the couple went into the common room where they were going to plan for the next day. When Rin made a request that studded Kagome. She asked for a piece of parchment and a quill and ink. She wanted to write a letter. Inuyasha rose from his prone position and retrieved the items from his room and Kagome pulled a smaller table out so that Rin could write on it.

Rin then made another request. Kagome's help in actually writing the letter. In the letter it was a detailed account of the day, in a childish way. But before Kagome would seal the letter she got Rin to write her name at the bottom. She also drew a little stick figure family as well. When the document was sanded and sealed they promised that the next time they went to the village they would send a messenger to Lord Sesshomaru carrying it.

This made Rin very happy with her new carers, as the old ones wouldn't tolerate her to do such things in case reported back to her lord something that they had done. Removing her from their presence was the right and safe thing to do. Rin didn't believe that pretty people like the last family were so mean.

With the meal already well and done and Rin bathed and in her night clothes, Kagome read to the little girl as she fell asleep. This left Inuyasha and Kagome swiftly cleaning up to spend some time with each other. The bath was emptied and the dishes were done and everything else was set to rights.

Inuyasha lead Kagome out of the house to sit on the porch where they could enjoy the night. As they were sitting there, Kagome turned to him and kissed him chastely. Inuyasha had other ideas on how the kiss should go and it soon became very passionate, with him laying back carefully and took her with him. Kagome's hands went to the beads still around his neck and tried to take them off. Inuyasha shook his head and went back to seducing his mate, into compliance. The night creatures in the forest were making their calls, and foraging for food all around them when Kagome finally settled on top of Inuyasha's chest where they were very content in just kissing and holding each other. In between kisses they would murmur how much they missed each other and how they were so much in love with the other, promising never to be apart again.


	13. Chapter 13

**SORRY FOR THE LATENESS OF THE LAST UPDATE, I DO TRY AND GET A CHAPTER OUT EVERY COUPLE OF DAYS. BEEN A HEAT WAVE HERE AND I HAD NO INTENTION AT SITTING AT THE COMPUTER. **

**SORRY I KNOW IT IS SHORT :(**

**MATURE CONTENT**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA :(**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The outdoor make out session lasted a few hours, and they had ended up divesting of their upper body garments in the mean time they were there. The alpha push was riding Inuyasha hard.

Inuyasha once again got Kagome into bed after they had removed most of their clothes out side when their tender moments become more heated, but not the raging inferno that is their mating heat. Their bedroom door was closed and Inuyasha was balancing his weight upon a forearm that was close to Kagome's head, while the other hand found her pleasure spots and carried on with kissing her more passionately and forcefully. Something was riding him this night. It was his Alpha.

"Kagome, my alpha wants to come forward to be with you, my demon is satisfied with our mating but the alpha needs to make you his. Before you say anything I know you are mine and I am yours, there is no doubt in that. But please, understand if this is a little rough."

Kagome was only half paying attention as her own fingers were wandering down the chest that was currently in front of her, and the abdominal muscles that were below. "You know if this is what was under your haori all those years ago we might not of taken so long to get to this point," Kagome then realised that Inuyasha was talking about his alpha. "And if our love making becomes rough, well all the better, I like rough play." _Especially if it was like the first night._

Growling Inuyasha devoured Kagome's mouth, as he started to tear his own clothes off knowing that rough was only going to be a mild way of putting the night. Kagome wiggled out of what was left that she was dressed in, and waited breathlessly as Inuyasha threw the covers away, and made a feast of her breasts, beginning with the left where he was sucking and nipping at it, the free hand that he had was manipulating the right into hardened peak where Kagome could only gasp breaths, close to her orgasm. When he switched breasts Kagome breathed a sigh, only to end in a gasp, as Inuyasha assaulted the other breast remaining. Kagome's hips were brushing against his hardened length, as he continued. Knowing he couldn't stop this the alpha in him allowed this to continue.

Inuyasha's alpha was taking charge by the second and gloried in the revaluation that her pleasure was his to give alone. His eyes were bleeding red rather quickly and he tried to keep a leash on the alpha as it surged forward.

Inuyasha abandoned the banquet that was Kagome's breasts and moved further down her very sexy body, until he found that her heat was near scorching him, he smiled and growled very loudly. Lifting a leg over his shoulder, and placing a hand on her abdomen, he attacked her core. Kagome arched off the bed but was held in place with a hardened hand. Gasping and panting her second orgasm began to climb, and Inuyasha was showing no mercy as he continued to alternately lick her core and her treasure until she came again. With the treasure abandoned for the moment he drank her juices as if they contained the very essence of life, he continued to do so until he could feel her heat rise again.

"Enough play mate, time to fuck." Inuyasha growled and quickly crawled up Kagome's sweet sexy body, and positioned his now granite like cock at her entrance and thrust home hard. Once again Kagome arched off the bed only to have a set of fangs embed into her shoulder where her mating mark was already, drawing blood. Inuyasha tried to reign in his alpha somewhat, but that didn't last to long as the alpha took control by the third stroke and the slapping of skin, grunts, moans and whimpers were the only sounds that were heard in the darkened night.

_A hanyou's stamina is astounding, beloved one. The alpha will keep us up long into the night. _Inuyasha thought to Kagome, and her eyes lit up with understanding. The slapping was sounding pretty damn erotic as Inuyasha kept thrusting into his mate, bringing her to her orgasm twice more before finding his own release, once again he lowered himself to Kagome and bit her shoulder, only this time there was an arm behind her back urging her to do the same.

Kagome's mouth opened and fangs descended to bite the mark she already made previously. Howling as she bit down, he was brought to his earth shattering release. Collapsing onto his mate, while they were still biting each other, they slowly disengaged their mouths, but not their bodies.

He was more than happy to flip her so that she slept on his chest and he was still within her. Drifting off to a light slumber, Inuyasha was grinning to himself, as he kissed his mate's head, when he tasted fur he pulled back, there upon her head were ears. He covered his mouth as his laughter threatened to slip out and wake the sleeping beauty that was currently nuzzling his pectoral muscles in her sleep. _Oh the possibilities now_ he thought to himself and stared at the ceiling, knowing that Kagome would only sleep for a short time before waking for either a dip in the hot springs or another bout of sex.

It didn't take long for his beloved to begin slowly creeping her way up the chest that was beneath her cheek to the neck where the overwhelming urge hit her to lick it from the shoulder all the way up to where his hair began. And she did so. If Inuyasha was asleep he wasn't anymore, she giggled at his expression as he looked down on her. Kagome did it again and felt another piece of his body become more active as she did it a third time, and this earned her to be sat up straddling his waist with her core over his highly engorged cock. When Inuyasha came up and took her mouth in a slow and knee melting kiss, while doing this he leaned back slightly and placed her hand on top of her ear.

Kagome gasped, "What the hell? I've got puppy ears." a squeal of excitement and heat rushed through Kagome. She returned the favour in kind and got Inuyasha to stroke her ears so she could experience the same thing that he does when she decides to take a nibble of his own ears. Lightning strikes were occurring in Kagome's core, bringing her closer and closer to an orgasm. Utter wonder and bewilderment graced Kagome's face as she came again.

Inuyasha was more than satisfied that he had shown his alpha that he was the dominate one, and the alpha agreed and receded back into its corner of his mind. He was curious how this new development was going to play out with his friends and Rin. But what had is utmost concern right now was showing his beautiful mate how every time she would play with his ears he would be forced to relieve himself soon after. Or suffer the same fate that his mate just achieved with a few swipes of his fingers against her sensitive ears. Inuyasha was a very happy and proud man that he could do this to her. He brought her face forward and kissed her passionately, only allowing a few grasps of air to continue again. Finally when he thought she had enough, he allowed her to sleep as she was before. Making sure that the furs were brought back up and placed over them in case of a visitor later in the morning. Both were dragged into slumber rather quickly.

Before completely asleep Inuyasha decided to check on Kagome's Inu. He wasn't really surprised that it had grown quite a lot. What was astounding was that it was aware of his presence and blinked sleepily at him. Inuyasha chuckled and withdrew into his own slumber.

The coming days were going to be enlightening.


	14. Chapter 14

**I HAVE TRIED TO DO A FEW CHAPTERS TONIGHT TO TRY AND GET MYSELF BACK ON TRACK. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA :(**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Morning came all to soon in Kagome's eyes as the light filtered through their closed windows. Rin had crept in the shared bedroom again to sleep with the couple. And Inuyasha once again glanced at Rin as she laid down and went back to sleep again sighing contentedly.

Inuyasha had a feeling that people were coming today, so he got himself up and dressed, all the while looking at the bed and seeing he was going to have to enlarge It especially when their own pups came. It wasn't going to be big enough. He also made a mental note to ask Kagome to see if Rin wants to talk about why she has nightmares and why she needs to have the comfort of closeness when sleeping. He has never known the pup to sleep without the closeness of his brother, Kagome or Ah Un. He also noted that he would have to approach Jaken about this as well to get his point of view.

Hell he might even broach the subject with the great Lord Sesshomaru himself with their findings if need be. But deep in his gut and psyche he knew there was something troubling the young pup. He breathed out, and went to the kitchen to begin the breakfast. He made a promise that he would always make her breakfasts because of all the times he had downed his meals without even the thanks that she deserved. This was his way of thanking her for the rest of his life. He also knew that she had worked hard to make her family proud of her in finishing school, and accomplishing all that she set out to do. This was his thanks to. Although in his mind he could of gone without the separation of and in time.

There was a disturbance in the air this morning, someone else was going to arrive. Inuyasha could only guess who as he had pretty much seen everyone else. It could only be Koga and a few of his pack members.

Deciding it was time to wake the house for the incoming arrivals Inuyasha took a tray of tea and rice porridge into the sleeping women, to awaken them. Kagome was already stirring but Rin was still out cold, so Inuyasha took this time to wake Kagome and get her to eat and dress before Rin. There was more food over by the kitchen fire so he knew that it didn't matter if Rin's food went cold.

Quietly Inuyasha decided to let Kagome in on the arrival of Koga and his pack, and she grunted, although he did like her look of annoyance that crossed her features. This made his alpha sit up and puff out his chest. "Time to tell Koga to go home what do you say love," Inuyasha whispered into her fluffy ear.

Kagome giggled as she knew he was going to pay her back for all the times she had done the same to him over the shard hunt years. "You love to do that huh? I really guess paybacks really are a bitch." she shook her head, touching the ears in fascination herself.

As Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the porch, while Inuyasha was gently combing Kagome's hair so it could be put up for the day due to the heat, the three members of Koga's pack arrived with their alpha. Koga did not look amused to see Kagome seated so close to the hanyou.

"Mutt, what are you doing with my woman again?"

"Nice to see you to Koga." Kagome greeted him less cheerfully. "Hey guys how are you all?" she said with a laugh in her voice.

"Fine thanks milady." they answered, before making themselves invisible.

"I asked you Mutt, what are you doing with my woman?"

"She ain't your woman Dog Breath, she came for me." Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome looked everywhere else other than the two snarly dog inu youkai near her.

"Baby please let me," Inuyasha indicated the edge of her kimono.

_If need_ be came the mental reply

_I get it only if will shut him up_. Inuyasha's thought came back to her.

"Kagome has always been my woman, Mutt Face." Koga all but exploded at him.

"No actually I have told you repeatedly I'm not _your _woman Koga. I don't know how many more times you need to be told." Kagome replied exasperated with the situation already, and it had only just began.

Koga stalked over to Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha. He grasped her hands. "But babe hes only a hanyou and I am a prince, you will be my queen, please babe." He was pleading and they were falling on deaf ears with Kagome, unlike Inuyasha.

Inuyasha positioned himself behind Kagome, and in Koga's sight, he carefully pulled away the collar of the kimono that Kagome wore, to reveal the mating mark that was already healed. He placed the collar back with a kiss just above it, and then drew Koga's attention to the two fluffy ears that graced Kagome's head instead of her usual ones.

"What the fuck, Kagome, when the fuck did you get them, what did the baka do to you."

_Nothing seems to be sinking in to Koga my hot hanyou_. Kagome muttered to his mind.

Inuyasha chuckled out loud, drawing Koga's attention again, "As I said Wolf Pup she was never yours, she came back and mated with me, repeatedly I might add. She wanted to make sure that I got the message, as I was a little slow in the past about picking up subtle hints. So she decided to make sure I had a clear enough picture." Inuyasha drew Kagome back to his chest, and Koga had the decency to actually turn slightly so he didn't catch the blush that was fast spreading down Kagome's neck and up to her hair line. Never had she blushed so much in her life.

Rin had awakened at the argument outside and got herself dressed to come out. She stood there with Kagome hanging on to her kimono. "Bad wolf." she said. She took off inside. Kagome was about to do the same after the child. "You stay here both of you."

Koga was confused, and Inuyasha was standing there in his under shirt with his arms crossed.

Kagome found Rin in her room silently crying.

"What is it Rin?" Kagome asked quietly

"He ordered my village killed when his bad doggy's came through, cause they were hungry. Lord Sesshomaru found me and took me with him." Rin sniffed. She turned into Kagome's chest. There she was lifted and her arms when around Kagome's neck.

Kagome stormed out to the males in the front of the house. "How could you? How could you kill Rin's village? Your a lowlife, filthy, mangy, mutt." with that Kagome swung around and slapped him, before storming away back into the depths of the house.

Kagome settled Rin into her bed and went back out to the men again. This time with Inuyasha's sword. "You despicable wolf mutt. You ordered your pack to kill the village that Rin was in, killed cause you were hungry. Who do you think you are acting holier than thou?" Kagome steamed.

"That was before you hun." came the smug reply.

"Did you have to kill Rin too?"

That shut Koga up. "I didn't know."

_Sesshomaru revived Rin with the other sword_. Kagome enlightened her mate through their bond. Understanding dawned on Inuyasha, as he took the sword from Kagome and placed her inside with a kiss on her forehead and he then shut the door.

"Get gone Mutt, don't come back, I'm fairly sure that whatever 'friendship' you had with Kagome is now gone."

An insurmountable amount of pain was etched onto Koga's face and he was now coming face to face with his past deeds, and had to learn to live with them. It was going to cost him plenty. He wondered how much he will be left with after all was said and done. The cost of dominance was high indeed.

Koga nodded and he and his two lieutenants left quietly.

After the work of the day was done, their trades people had come, done their work and left for the day, the house was beginning to look like people actually lived there. The rows for the vegetable garden were dug, ready for planting. The trees were in the process of being pulled down. The saplings had been uprooted. And the herb garden had rows gently hoed in the dirt. The improvements were coming along nicely. Soon very soon, Inuyasha thought to himself, it will be time to pup Kagome and bring more life into this place.

Kagome had spent most of the day with a sobbing Rin. When she was finally quiet enough, she got the story about the events that happened that day, and spent her time comforting the child as she sobbed it all out.

Kagome would not accuse Sesshomaru of lacking, but she doubted that he knew how to comfort a grieving child, or how to make her fears lessen over time. Sesshomaru obviously did what he thought would be the right thing in his eyes and slay the demons. But they really didn't answer to the crimes that have been laid at their door. How many villages had met their fate this way? It was a question that she would not raise with the Lord Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha made a simple meal of fish that he caught and rice. He didn't think that tonight was a great night to celebrate the fact that Koga got a clue and left of his own accord. But it didn't really matter, as long as he stayed away for good was the only outcome that he could care about.

He called the women to the common room where he had tea and food waiting. He waited and only Kagome came out. He had dried tear marks on her cheeks and the look of sorrow in her eyes almost broke his heart.

"She cried most of the day, and told me what happened. I promised that I wouldn't say anything but you can look into my memories, and see." _I would suggest you do it that way it was too hard to tell again. _Inuyasha picked up on the thought through their bond, and understood.

"Later my love, you are drained." Inuyasha pushed a cup of tea to her, and also her meal. "Eat you haven't had much today. And I need my woman to be strong." he whispered into her ear.

This brought a secret smile onto her face, carefully he licked her tear marks, knowing she was a true alpha mate, willing to cry with others to lessen their burden. She reached up and softly tugged one of his ears, which earned her a sexy seductive and erotic growl all in one.

"Something to remember for later, dearest." Kagome simply stated.

"You do that mate, and see what happens, when you get a hanyou instantly horny. Remember well mate of mine, that I can do something about it now, before I couldn't." Inuyasha grumbled as he dug into his meal.

Kagome took her time with hers, as she was thinking of all the places and positions that they could get into with some erotic consequences. This got Inuyasha's attention again and his eyes had a red outline to them along with a promise of what is to come.

Giggling Kagome ate her evening meal a little quicker. "Do you think we could go to the hot springs tonight. This day has left me very dirty?" Kagome asked.

"Sure after the meal, okay?"

"Hai." came the quick response and they ate.

Stealing glances at each other both imagining what can be done in water, aside from relaxing and bathing. They were more motivated to leave the common room, to wash the evening meal dishes, and collect their bathing supplies. Inuyasha left Rin on their bed, sensing that she needed the scent of the alphas to keep her safe. And that is exactly what he intended to do, keep her safe.

_Hot Springs_

Kagome moaned aloud when she began sinking deeper into the heated water. She didn't know exactly how tense she had been. Shirtless, Inuyasha watched her as a sigh of bliss left her lips. He was pretty sure that the dirty feeling she felt wasn't because of hard work, it was because of Koga and his actions. Somethings just needed a good soak and quiet contemplation, and he was more than happy to watch his naked mate float there seeking solace in the water and heat.

Kagome's mind was reeling, and couldn't find the off button nor the pause button. The story that Rin told her was horrific. Although she needed to know if such tragedies had befell the child she couldn't believe that Rin had remembered such detailed scenes. It had on several occasions made her blood run cold. This made her shiver.

Inuyasha was growing concerned as she shivered. He went along the bond and saw what Rin had told Kagome when they were alone. He was hard pressed to find anything that could comfort or console Kagome in her effort to assimilate the information that was given.

_I wonder if Sesshomaru knows_ Inuyasha used the bond, not willing to break the calming noise that was the forest at night. He was pretty sure Kagome was using the sounds to calm her own turmoil as well.

_Yeah he knows, he went and killed most of Koga's tribe after he brought Rin back._ Kagome replied back to him. Standing up she slowly walked to where Inuyasha was sitting. She looked up at him, and gave a wane smile,_ it had been a trying day, come relax with me lover._ That was all it took to get Inuyasha into the hot springs with her.

_I was just giving you time babe. I didn't know how much Rin remembered and how much got told to you, either way it was pretty emotional, and just wanted you to be okay with it all_. He said carefully using his claws to brush hair out of Kagome's eyes.

He found the submerged ledge, and sat on it. He brought Kagome gliding through the water so that she could sit sideways on his lap. His beast and alpha knew well this was not going to be a night of creation but a night of healing. She needed to heal as much as Rin.

_Maybe you could bring Rin here tomorrow, before everyone shows up_. Inuyasha suggested. Kagome nodded.

They slowly soaped up each other, both gently touching each other, the alpha beast showing his mate that she was the most important thing in the world to him at any time. Emotionally exhausted they both climbed out of the spring and made their way back.

_Western Lands Palace_

Sesshomaru was going through his correspondence, when he came across a letter addressed to him. Curious he opened it and read it twice to realise that Rin had written him a letter, all be it that she had only written her name at the end, but the thoughts were there for his little ward.

"Jaken." he passed the letter to the imp.

"Yes milord? Oh a letter from Rin." he read to his secret delight that she was having fun, and that she was learning from Kagome her letters, and numbers. She was also helping with the planning of Kagome's garden. And that Keade was going to teach her herbs.

Sesshomaru smiled a true smile without malice, and Jaken had his mouth open wide, with no sound.

"You will deliver this one's letter when it is complete, I want it there by tomorrow. Take Ah Un." the dragon actually delivered the letter to start with, so why not send another back.

Sesshomaru wrote his reply and sealed it. He then went to his own garden and picked some bright flowers to place with the letter. Upon returning he handed it all to Jaken who was on his way immediately.

"Right away Milord." was all Jaken said as he made haste to the girls side.

According to reports this residence in the woods is well underway as they have cleared the area for the house, and began working the wood that they felled for the clearing into usable wood for the house. Other reports are more troubling. Proposed alliances and trading with known enemies. Someone was using his messengers to get information out to these people. Being unsure of something and who was being bribed to make decisions that were not in the best interests of the West? This and many, many more questions were troubling the stolic lord.

_I envy him_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. _I envy the lift that he has started carving out for himself. He has a mate that is loyal, powerful, beautiful, educated, and compassionate enough to stand with him and give her opinion of a situation and not be belittled for doing so. She could stand up to him and stand with him. They had a house, that they were fixing up to their requirements, they had a little village where life is simple, and there is no falsehoods in order to keep life calm. How I envy Inuyasha._ Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts for a good long while. He was comparing how his brother had really outdone his brother. Yet he was doing the same job Sesshomaru was doing only on a smaller scale. _Maybe it is time to mend the bond between brothers, maybe it was time to become brothers not alliances, not allies – although he would be a powerful one himself alone, with a mate that could make even his ice heart melt and not enemies just brothers. Just like his father wished they would be._ At that last thought he took himself into his private room where one of the higher up lords sister was on his futon in her naked glory ready to please him.

Angrily he picked her up and thrust her out of the room, still naked, and very angry. "No one refuses me," she muttered to herself as she stomped down the hallway.

With a flick of a wrist his barrier was up, and he just sat there propped up against the wall and began meditating. Hoping for a brighter future of the West.


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE ENJOY AND FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**AM TRYING TO KEEP THE STORIES GOING ALONG A RELATIVELY STRAIGHT LINE AND I AM NOT TRYING TO GO OFF ON TO BAD OF A TANGENT. HOPEFULLY IT WORKS. I AM ALSO TRYING TO GIVE AN IDEA OF WHAT SETTING UP IN THE FEUDAL ERA WOULD BE ABOUT AS WELL. THIS IS NOT HISTORICALLY CORRECT **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYAHSA, BUT I DO OWN MY IDEAS **

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Koga returned to his home in the north and took Ayome hand in marriage and mating, combine both his pack and what was left of the northern white wolves. The lessons of his past had cost a very valuable friend and an ally he could always rely on. The realization of this hit when he had left the forest and was heading north to his caves. He honestly thought that Kagome would be his queen, and he would breed with Ayome for the future of the packs. He was wrong to slaughter in the way that he did, and he could only hope that the little girl could in somehow forgive him. His new mission was to win her over and show that he had no need to kill and maim anymore, and that he was wrong. So very wrong.

The heartache and pain in Kagome's eyes will haunt him until the day that he dies an old man. He was going to keep this secret, and work towards winning his friends back. The mutt included.

It didn't mean that he was any less devastated at his own actions and he was hard pressed to keep his own clan for a while because he wasn't attentive enough to their general needs and wants. Things are always the darkest in the predawn light.

Once again Inuyasha was sharing his bed with two women instead of one, he made the firm decision that when the woodman came he would see if he could enlarge the sleeping platform and mattress that they slept on. He will mention it to Kagome before he dashed off to see the seamstress about the mattress.

This time he understood Rin's plight and was not in anyway upset that his mate had comforted her and let her sleep with her. How could he, she was doing what was natural to her. She was his alpha female, she saw to the women and children of their pack. And that is what he had been leading all those years while hunting the jewel. A pack. Realization occurred to Inuyasha and his alpha settled down. It grinned at him and allowed Inuyasha to slumber in the arms of his loved ones.

The woods man had indicated that he will be at Inuyasha and Kagome's residence early because he wanted the areas cleared and building began long before harvesting needs to occur. Unlike his mate though sleep wasn't as forth coming as he expected.

_The Next Morning_

Jaken had arrived in predawn hours, and was awaiting Inuyasha and Kagome to wake up so that he could make his call to Rin.

_Same Morning_

Another bright day shone through the house, as Inuyasha stirred and began his morning routine, breakfast for the ladies, hopefully he can manage it before they awoke so that they could eat it in bed. He had found out that it was one of Kagome's favourite things to do. So there is no reason why he wouldn't indulge her now. When he returned Kagome was stirring and he was pleased with himself, that he could give her breakfast in bed again. Rin was still slumbering and considering the day before he was going to let her to continue so.

Kissing his mate awake he presented her with the tray. He indicated that Rin's was beside him on the floor. Kagome reached up to thread her hand through his hair but one of her claws accidentally scrapped Inuyasha's ear. He grabbed the offending hand and pulled it away growling at her. He then studied the hand and saw that overnight more changes had occurred. This pleased him greatly. He was quietly wondering how much more would change.

_We should set up an archery range so that I can practice_, Kagome thought.

_I can have one set up today if it is your wish beloved._ Inuyasha replied.

_This is getting more and more normal, I like it_ Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and he smiled back, then turned to her meal, to begin eating.

Rin began stirring and Inuyasha served her meal as she was more awake.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with nothing but love and lust, _I better start bringing up water, and catching fish. You know man stuff before the other men get here_. And he was gone to allow the women to get dressed and begin their day.

When the dishes were done and dried, Kagome took her brush out side with Rin and then did her hair into a fishtail braid and tied it off with a leather strap, she then began brushing her own hair. Rin darted back in side and grabbed some hair sticks and came back. She took the brush from Kagome's hand and began brushing it out. It was longer than before and more thick as well. It seemed that it always shined. Carefully she put half of Kagome's hair up and left the rest down. Happy with her work Rin returned the unused combs and hair sticks and came back.

When Rin returned Kagome had written some letters in the dirt, and wanted Rin to learn them and then say some words that start with the letter. She did five letters and five numbers. Kagome's aim was to make Rin a well educated young lady before she returned to Sesshomaru. It began today.

She coached Rin for about two hours in her letters and numbers, praising her well when she succeeded and corrected her when she didn't. "You will have a quiz at the end of the midday meal, and if you get them all right I will take you to the hot springs."

Rin was really excited, the previous family that looked after her from time to time, while Sesshomaru was away didn't allow Rin to bathe in anything but their dirty water. And it was always cold. She really wanted a hot bath. So after Kagome had finished teaching her for the morning she spent another hour continuing to learn. She had a quick mind and was more than happy to be seen for a quick study. She wasn't going to let her Kagome-sama down

Inuyasha was swinging the axe to make more fire wood. He had already placed a suitable plank of wood against a tree ready for it to be nailed in place for a target. And he noticed that the wood pile on the side of the house was a bit low. Being a warm morning he had already taking his haori and undershirt off and was sweating lightly.

_Hmmm, someone looks a bit ho_t, Kagome thought

_Come over here and find out, woman_, Inuyasha replied.

Grabbing a glass of water for Rin and one for him, she made her way out to him. Stopping to give Rin hers, and then went over to where the wood was to hand Inuyasha his. He just snaked his arm around her waist and brought her in for a kiss that was salty and slow, but no less devastating on their combined senses

Inuyasha took the glass of water and set it down out of the way, and allowed Kagome a bit of time to admire what was on offer, to her touch. She followed a few stray droplets of sweat down until they disappeared into his hakamas biting her bottom lip as she went. Inuyahsa's head was tilted downwards, to hide what they were doing from innocent eyes.

Slowly she reached up to give him a kiss, and hers and his ears began twitching. The heightened sense of sound both alerting them to a group of people coming up the mountain. And an imp was with them. Smiling they kissed again and separated.

_My love you might want to put at least your undershirt on as I don't want Miruko to mourn what he lacks and Sango wish for something she just cant have._ Kagome whispered in his mind as she walked away to check on Rin's progress. Laughter followed her retreat. Kagome went to sit with Rin and listen to her recite the numbers and letters, she knew that Rin would thrive with knowledge. She was also teaching herself to write them along with saying them. Kagome couldn't be prouder.

"Run along Rin I think master Jaken is approaching." Rin dropped the stick that she was using to write the first five letters and numbers. And took off down the path to meet the imp and her beloved Ah Un.

There was a bunch of squealing and laughter from the people that accompanied the men that came to work followed by several loud squawks as Jaken was obviously picked up and hugged then we was dragged behind her as she rushed to show him her letters and numbers.

The indignant imp straitened his clothes after his less than dignified entrance to the yard. He bowed to Inuyasha first and then to Kagome. He approached Inuyasha and handed a letter to him. "From my Lord Sesshomaru, for Rin, he also gave these flowers to her as well." the imp grumbled out. The men that accompanied the imp from the village were still laughing as they began their various jobs around the residence.

Rin tugged at the Master Imp's sleeve and he sighed. He followed the pest of a child to where she was working and looked down. He was notably impressed at the neatness and consistency of the letters in the dirt along with the numbers. Begrudgingly he congratulated Rin on her work, and told her to keep working hard. This made Rin's eyes light up. "Kagome-sama had decided that I'm to be a well educated young lady before I leave." She giggled.

Inuyasha briefly browsed the letter and handed it off to Kagome _its for Rin_ was all that he said.

Kagome had gone indoors, to make a rather large pot of tea, and snacks for everyone. She added water for Rin though. And served her first so that she would be out of the way when everyone else came around.

Miruko and Sango and their twins came with Shippo, up the hill finally as Shippo was trying to teach the twins a simple rhyme. It took more and more to frustrate him these days Kagome noticed.

Once everyone arrived tea and snacks was served. The children got water and snacks and sat on the porch swinging their legs to pass the time before they could play. Shippo comment on Rin's work and said that she was doing really well. He had already learnt his letters and numbers and was attending the school for fox demons so that he could become more powerful. He wanted a few more tails than his little ball of fluff.

When everyone had had their fill they went back to work, with Miruko working with Inuyasha to fill the wood store and then put up the target. Sango helped Kagome to pick up all the empty cups and glasses, and wash them. The children ran around playing tag and hide and seek in the immediate area trying to stay out of the way with all the males around working.

"Kagome-sama, may I please be allowed to go and clean Ah Un in the stream, is I don't think Lord Sesshomaru has had the time?"

"Of course Rin. How bout we take some food down and we can have a picnic there for a late midday meal. How does that sound?"

"Please mama," Shippo chimed in.

Sango and Kagome just looked at each other and sighed. Then got to work. This sent Shippo hyperactive and as he bounced around the clearing yelling "PICNIC TIME, PICNIC TIME." until Inuyasha picked him up by his tail and told him to can it. This also had Miruko's attention immediately as he was more than willing to call a break. The twins kept him up the early hours this morning and he was still a bit tired.

When it was time to leave the gardener had declared that they were ready for planting the next day. This made Kagome happy beyond belief. The woodsman stayed behind as he wanted to get the rest of the wood felled before nightfall. But the group set off, with Jaken fetching Ah Un.

When they made the stream at the village, Ah Un was already in the water bobbing up and down. If dragons could smile without shooting flames, the two headed dragon would have been smiling. He may be a fire breathing dragon but even he gets to hot from time to time. And a good scrub was always a good thing especially if it was from their Rin.

Rin had her supplies and got to work on the dragon. Her command of the beast had everyone staring at her and Master Jaken hrump-ing as he sat in the shade of a nearby tree. When Rin was done, the fish that Inuyasha and Miruko caught and gutted away from the women of course was nearly cooked to perfection. And it was time to sit down to the large meal that the women had prepared. Vegetables, sliced thinly, rice balls, ramen for Inuyasha and the fish made a grand feast for all to enjoy.

"So Inuyasha and I went to the headman's house the other day, to put our names down on the scroll." Kagome mentioned in passing as the conversation ebbed and flowed around them.

Jaken opened one eye, and continued to listen in. Sango leaned over and hugged her sister. And Miruko hugged both Inuyasha and Kagome, he reached down and was about to grope her ass when Sango hit him in the head and he promptly let go.

The children after eating and cleaning up their mess, went to go and annoy Master Jaken to no end while the adults continued chatting and catching up on the last few days. Sango was caught up on Kagome's gardens and planting and Miruko informed Inuyasha of village business. He also made mention that market was going to be held in the next town over on the week's end. Inuyasha agreed they needed to go. He wanted to make a proper target for Kagome to practice on. He would also take the headman's letters to be filed in the larger village over, and the painters works to be sold off. He didn't go last time due to the arrival of Kagome and he didn't think anyone would have really minded if he didn't go this week but they were of need of some staples and he wanted to get a few things for Rin to use to learn her lessons.

The children were starting to tire, thanks to Jaken's help. So Sango and Miruko collected Shippo and the twins, and fare welled the rest of the group. With Shippo trailing after them saying he would come and play with Rin tomorrow. Inuyasha helped Kagome pick up the rug that they had used to eat on and shook it out for her. He then folded it and placed it in the basket that they had brought.

"Bring the fish Jaken. Take Rin and Ah Un to the bone eaters well, we will meet you there." was the command issued, and the little imp stomped off leading the dragon out of the stream with Rin aboard heading for the well.

"Its Master Jaken, you foolish baka hanyou." came the reply from a distance, so he wouldn't get hit, hopefully.

There was a couple of disputes that Inuyasha was needed to mediate, and he let people know that the was going to market that week as well he was going to be busy collecting the elder's requests the day before. But it didn't really worry him. All the time Kagome was beside him, quietly speaking with the wives or elders that were around at the time, answering questions about her and Inuyasha's relationship or even offering to come and call upon some that were feeling out of sorts. Everyone already knew that Kagome was going to replace Keade when she passed on.

No one lived forever except maybe a youkai.


	16. Chapter 16

**PLEASE READ AND ENJOY, REVIEW AS WELL IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT… TA**

**PLEASE REMEMBER THAT KAGOME AND INUYAHSA ARE STILL NEWLY WEDS.**

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA :( BUT I DO OWN MY IDEAS :)**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Rin had shown to Kagome and Inuyasha that she accomplished the task that Kagome set for her, and they were headed for the springs, all three of them. For the first time since Kagome had been back he still wore his sword. Both could sense that another something was coming. And they were not going to be caught unawares. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows when passing their residence. They left Jaken at the house and continued on to the springs. Rin was owed her prize and they were not going to take it away from her.

An hour later and all of them were bathed. Including Inuyasha. And they were coming back to the house. Jaken had waited on the porch in a semi sleep. Awaiting them. He had also lit the lamps inside and out to light the path in the growing evening light.

When they had returned Inuyasha retrieved the letter from Sesshomaru that was stored in Kagome's sleeve, as she was yet to read it. The flowers were put in a cup of water earlier in the day and was on the table in the common room.

Kagome dished up the left over rice balls from the picnic and Inuyasha cooked the left over raw fish over the fire in the common room, everyone including Jaken sat down to eat as Inuyasha re read Sesshomaru's letter.

It was Rin's letter true enough but the first portion of the letter was addressed directly to himself and his mate. It spoke of growing unrest within the West. His plans to build another residence within the forest that boarders the east and west. And a request.

The request had him truly stumped. An offer of friendship.

With Kagome sitting beside him he chose just to leave the letter for her to read. After the meal was cleaned up and packed away. Kagome instructed Rin to go and get her parchment and quill and ink. So that she could sit down and write Sesshomaru again.

Rin took her time bringing the required items out as she did carefully one at a time. Jaken watched the proceedings carefully. Inuyasha got Kagome to write Sesshomaru as well, just a short note saying that relations with Prince Koga were at a stand still and that Inuyasha saw fit to punish the Prince for past actions. Thus making it impossible for he or his mate to have anything much more to do with him or his pack. He also got her to accept the offer that Sesshomaru had presented him. But he did not say so out loud, as the letter that they had received spoke of traitors, and spies. No one was willing to take a chance. Especially if they could actively help it.

Rin was sitting carefully on a pillow and her feet ready to ask Kagome to write for her. As Kagome sat beside her, she lifted her sleeve as Kagome did when writing for Inuyasha and tried to imitate what Kagome did. Once again Rin told her Lord Sesshomaru about her day, how she washed Ah Un, and they had a picnic with Master Jaken, she also begged that if the imp was in trouble for the late reply then not to beat him, he was asked by Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome to remain for the day to appraise her and her learning. Once again Kagome got Rin to write her name. Jaken watched in fascination as Rin mimicked Kagome in keeping her sleeve out of the drying ink and carefully wrote her name at the bottom.

Both letters were sanded, folded and sealed. When that was completed they were handed to Jaken. _Finally I can go home_ is all the imp thought as he bowed to everyone and made for the dragon that was comfortably grazing at the bone eaters well. It wasn't long before they saw the dragon leave the area heading straight for the West and Sesshomaru's lands.

_Sesshomaru has asked that we keep Rin indefinitely. Things are too volatile to allow her to return until the land is a peace again._ Inuyasha spoke mentally to Kagome while she was cleaning up from their letter writing.

_What do you think_? Came back at him, concerned for his answer.

Not wanting to upset Rin they kept the conversation between themselves and only in their minds, _I think that if the great Lord Sesshomaru is concerned about volatile people in his court then we should be preparing for war. _Inuyasha and Kagome laughed quietly to themselves. Rin was still unaware. _On the other matter maybe it is time to bury the past and see what he has to offer._

_Are you sure?_ Came the hesitant response from his mate. _I thought our days of fighting were done._

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen where the women were. _Beloved I don't wish to take up arms again without good reason. But I will if I think that my family, you and Rin or Shippo or Sango and Miruko and the twins, were in danger then I will do all to make them safe. They are our pack. I don't wish to die in battle but I will do so if I know you are safe._

_Point made I guess,_ Kagome turned slightly to see Inuyasha standing just behind her. She leaned back and kissed him on his lips, they both knew this was a heavy decision to make and to make it in the early days of their relationship could have consequences that have long lasting effects. _Should war be probable then you know I will be with you regardless of your opinion. I wont be left behind._

Inuyasha made his chest rumble as he stood to her back. _I understand mate, my life._ Taking a deep breath then continued, _since we have done a full bonding, you would know if I didn't make it and would pass soon after._

Kagome inhaled deeply. _Good to know I guess_ this saddened her. By this time the dishes were done and put away, it was time for Rin to go to sleep.

"Rin do you want to move your bed next to ours?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Rin just nodded, and it was moved. Rin laid down in the master bed room and readied herself for a story. Kagome settled with her, and told her a story of a mermaid, a prince and a wicked witch. Rin was quite content and was asleep within a few minutes. Kagome didn't even get to finish the story so she made note to continue on tomorrow.

She went round the room extinguishing all but one of the lanterns hanging, and quietly left to find her mate. Her mind greatly troubled with all the goings on in the west. She knew Sesshomaru would call for Inuyasha in battle, but she just couldn't put her finger on when or where it will happen. It was a feeling and it was getting stronger rather than diminishing. Perhaps it was time to set Sesshomaru straight again, she wanted her mate to be by her side, not in a grave. He may offer the olive branch to them but it will be picked up with kid gloves, as she had no way of actually knowing the outcome of this skirmish, the great war she did, just not this one.

She found her mate still re reading the letter from his brother, with a frown marring his handsome hanyou face. Sitting behind him, she lent forward to rest her chin on his shoulder near her mating mark. Reading the letter for the first time. With what Inuyasha told her through their bonds she didn't think she missed much.

Inuyasha slightly turned towards her still frowning. Kagome slipped her hands under his arms and rested them in his lap. They were both very concerned, they were just unwilling to speak again so soon on it. Inuyasha carefully folded the portion of the letter for Rin and tore away the top half. _Rin deserves her letter regardless of what that brother of mine wishes or has to say._

_So true mate,_ Kagome agreed. Inuyasha turned in her arms and carefully laid her back against the mat in the common room, _here?_

_Why not. Our room is currently occupied._ Came the reply as Inuyasha lent over her and kissed her soundly. _No more war, no more Sesshomaru. Just us. You and me._

Kagome moaned in agreement as Inuyasha went to work on her obi, and loosening her kimono so he could have access to her. Kagome had her own fingers at work with removing the haori and undershirt, never actually removing them but splaying them out so she could have access to his really chiselled chest. _Beloved have you noticed any changes? _Kagome asked Inuyasha, unwilling to actually speak.

_Yeah why? Your eyes are more of a golden brown now not chocolate brown, _Inuyasha looked a bit confused at the question.

_I'm talking about you my love, growth, strength anything?_ Kagome continued to stroke his pectoral muscles teasing his male nipples to hard points, as he did the same with hers.

_Na babe, nothing like that, why you think I grew bigger and thicker?_ he glanced down to his hakama and both he and Kagome laughed. She hugged him tightly and gently shook her head. _So is it?_

This made Kagome burst out laughing. _Any bigger and you wont fit my bad boy._ Her response made Inuyasha a very happy man. Kagome could see the results as his cock was straining to get free. _There is one good thing about the feudal era that I have found._

Inuyasha began nuzzling Kagome under the chin and was pulling her kimono apart even further so he could make his way down her chest to her breasts, _and whats that my love?_ He continued on his self imposed mission to bring his mate to multiple climaxes again.

_You go commando a lot._ Kagome slyly smiled at him.

Inuyasha stared at her and she could tell that he had no clue what she meant. So she sent him mental images of him without anything else underneath. He got the picture and blushed. _Yeah that was something I couldn't do before, or it would of given me away immediately. Woman you gave me hard on's every day and most of the day. When you were in heat, I couldn't get you thought the well quick enough, to try and stop your torment of me. Had I known what laid beneath your little skirts, I would of made sure your were mine long before we spent those years apart. And don't think I'm gonna give up an opportunity to have you screaming for me, if I can get you alone. I would quite happy make sure you disappeared into the woods with me, just so I could slip it in you. _

He went back to her breasts, causing Kagome to inhale sharply, and gasp as his very talented tongue danced around her breasts and nipples. Using her claws carefully she gently grazed his own, producing his own set of moans and growls to combine with hers.

_Yeah and how would that work for you?_ Kagome made her fingers go further down Inuyasha's waist to toy with the ties of his hakama

_We would of ended up in the same place just sooner._ He growled his response to her and then made it every clear that the conversation was over. He went to work on her breasts and mouth, showing her what he had in mind. He had already parted her kimono and she was bare to his gaze and by the way his eyes were turning they found something pleasing to look at.

Kagome lent to the side slightly and used her claw to cut his ties that were holding his hakama up, and released him into her waiting hand. She slowly glided her claws over his cock, making him moan more than she. Inuyasha went back to work. Before he could get between her legs, he felt and knew before hand that she was ready to receive him, but had to make sure..

_Fuck woman, you ever not read for me?_ Inuyasha gasped as she was stroking him, keeping pace with the fingers that he had inserted into her pulsing core. By now Kagome was leaning up on her elbow, and still stroking him.

Before he could position himself at her entrance, she pushed up from the floor leaving her kimono behind, and straddled his hips, placing herself over him. But not have him enter her yet. She hung onto the hanyou's shoulders, and kissed him. Playing with his hair while doing so. His hand came round her waist and was planted on the middle of her back, bringing her closer. They were chest to chest, and neither had any inclination of letting go of the other. Mouth were clashing, hips were moving against each other, and both were nearly to the point of release. Inuyasha held of his release, but allowed her to fall over the edge in to the abyss.

This release only made Kagome more aroused than before. She shoved his haori and undershirt off his shoulders, and slammed herself down on him. Showing his alpha beast she could be an alpha too.

Inuyasha grit his teeth, and he submitted himself to his mate and her demanding pace, easily keeping up with her, the slap of flesh was once again resounding around the room, their mutual grunts, groans, moans and gasps were all that could be heard. Kagome took to rocking against his hard abdominal muscles and he took to pounding up into her.

Inuyasha growled and Kagome found herself once again under him, where he took the pounding to a new level of speed.

_Harder….. mmm…...faster…..make me scream alpha_ was all that Kagome could come up with while he hastened to her demands. His alpha beast riding him hard, to give their mate something to scream about.

Kagome clamped her feet around his hips, as he was pounding into her. She was keeping him right where she wanted him, and he didn't have a problem with that at all. The alpha growled to the point of nearly howling. He keep the pace up as they both lengthened their fangs and bit each other heat had built in the base of his spine, and moved to tightened his balls hard against his body. He let her go over again, and he went straight after. Capturing her scream in their kiss, he kept going, he didn't deflate in fact he got harder, Kagome kept pace with him, until the second time he was about to release, she went first again and he followed. She milked him so much, he was pretty sure there wouldn't be any left for the morrow. Not that he cared at all. He collapsed above her. His sweat dripping onto her.

He braced himself on his elbows, and licked her neck and face, while adding kisses and quiet groans and gasps while they were coming back from meeting the stars, slowly piecing themselves back together. He was still semi hard, as he reluctantly pulled out of her.

Kagome groaned loudly as he did so. Not wanting to part from him, he was pulled down completely on her as she gently played with his hair and they softly kissed each other, until they were ready to move once more.

_As my witness mate, I love you, and you are definitely not leaving my side for any reason, except to whelp my pups, you hear me!_

_I hear you alpha, I will obey you alpha,_ came his mates contented reply, he let out a low howl in pure unadulterated happiness and joy. The strong bond that they had been developing snapped into place and there was no undoing it now.

Inuyasha finally got enough strength to use his legs again even thought they were wobbly to start with after the epic love making session they just shared. He went and got a wash cloth so that he could tend his mate. And tend her he did.

As Inuyasha went to get the cloth he was gloriously naked, and this just made her hot again. _Another round _ came the shy question into his mind. He brought the cloth back, put it on the table and was had again within a few moments of Kagome getting hold of his ears. He did the same so that she could enjoy the pleasure as much as he did. Almost screaming again Kagome positioned him at her entrance, and pulled him in with her legs around his waist. Inuyasha resisted.

_Better idea lover, hands and knees_, she turned over and he helped her to position. He lined himself up and slammed home once more. His alpha purred. This was how it took its mate. Slapping flesh and gasps of pure pleasure/pain raced through Kagome's system and she looped it back to Inuyasha. This heightened his arousal and made him work harder still, sweat dripped onto Kagome's back as he lent over to bite down on the mark, drawing more blood. He quickly put his hand over her mouth, knowing it would cause her to milk his cock hard and scream her pleasure.

She bit down on his hand as it covered her mouth, breathing through her nose harshly, he groaned and the bite on his hand made him come harder than he had in his life. _Teeth a definite must mate, kami I love it when you bite hard. Don't let go yet lover. _It seemed that he was a never ending fountain of cum as he emptied all that he had left and some more that he didn't know he had, into her quivering channel. _Let go!_

She let got of his hand when he told her to. There were sharp indentations in his palm with two holes. He held his hand away from her so she could lick her creation. This made the alpha inside of him, roll over and want his belly rubbed. She had made sure that the bond could never come undone regardless of intentions of others, she made his alpha howl and she made the alpha roll over like a puppy. All that he could think was amazing.

Inuyasha reached for the cloth and cleaned his mate as she laid on her kimono exhausted. He then quickly cleaned himself up and they both made for the bedroom. Considering there was a pup in their room they both decided that they should wear at least something to bed, so undershirts it was for both of them. Almost immediately as soon as they climbed between the furs and the bed they were asleep. Kagome was sprawled in her usual way across Inuyasha and he was sleeping with one hand under his head, the other down his mates back playing with her hair.

That was how Rin found the couple the next morning. She got a sly smile and sneaked out to find Lord Sesshomaru flowers. She grabbed a handful of them and made her way back to the master bedroom where she decorated both Inuyasha's and Kagome's hair with them. Giggling to herself she snuggled back into her bed and dozed back off to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**PLEASE READ AND ENJOY, FEEL FREE TO REVIEW**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN INUYASHA :( BUT I OWN MY IDEAS :)**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

When Inuyasha woke that morning the heavy scent of flowers were in the room. It didn't take long to realize that Rin had decided to make it more pretty and probably moved the flowers Sesshomaru gave her into their room. He didn't realize at first that he and Kagome were actually was adorned with them.

When Inuyasha got out of bed, he started his morning routine, only to find that his undershirt was tighter than it was the day before, dismissing this he turned and saw that Kagome had flowers in her hair and her hair had been gently braided while she had slept on. Rin was sweetly smiling with her eyes closed, he heard the approaching woodsman with a few others. He went about his morning routine, and gently shook Rin awake, and motioned her to get ready for the day.

Rin hurried from the room as to not wake Kagome, to dress, and then help Inuyasha with the breakfast. The job was accomplished rather quicker than Inuyasha had thought. With Rin's expertise in the kitchen he wondered what else this family she was fostered to made the darling little girl next to him do for them.

Rin laid a flower on the tray and took Kagome's tea as Inuyasha carried the tray into the sleeping mate. Inuyasha put the tray beside the bed and woke Kagome with a kiss that would almost bring tears to his eyes, she stretched and returned the kiss and looked around. Seeing that Rin was there with her tea, she took it and thanked the girl, who darted out of the room in search of her own food and drink.

Inuyasha sat with Kagome while she ate "i got something I want to talk about," Inuyasha started with hesitation.

"Yeah whats that?" Kagome answered with her mouth full of food.

Snickering Inuyasha went on shaking his head lightly. "I was thinking you know Shippo called you mama yesterday, and Rin is living with us for the future amount of time, was thinking we take them on full time, you know live with us and all. It ain't like your not a mother already with Shippo through the hunt and all, Sesshomaru obviously got enough going that he needs to make sure Rin don't stumble into anything. So why not make it for good.?"

"Good logic baby, I was going to ask if we could move Shippo out here I miss him so much, not as much as you of course, and maybe releasing a problem from your brother's shoulders will be a good thing. We should bring the subject up with Shippo before approaching Sesshomaru though."

"Good thinking baby." Inuyasha left Kagome with a kiss and went to check on Rin. He found her finishing her meal, and about to place her dishes away to be cleaned. "Good girl Rin. How bout you get ready for your letters and numbers."

Rin looked up at the once scary hanyou and giggled, "Kagome-sama can be strict Rin-chan, better get ready. Okay."

"Okay Inuyasha-oji," Rin raced off to get her stick and wrote out her letters and numbers for Kagome to see that she remembered them.

Kagome walked in wondering what the giggling was about, _nothing my love, though bit stunned._

_Why is that my shujin?_ Kagome answered as she got herself another cup of tea, before joining Rin on the porch to give her lesson.

_She called me uncle, and you just called me husband,_ he took the tea out of her hands and spun her around the room in sheer joy. Both of them laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world and their own world only consisted of the three of them.

Kagome picked up her tea again when she was released from Inuyasha's embrace, and went to Rin, where she wrote out another five letters and numbers and taught them to her with yesterdays lesson. Inuyasha to some water barrels down to the stream so that he could fill them for Kagome and was in the process of bringing them back up. He dropped a barrel off at the herb and flower gardens, and then dropped another off at the vegetable garden. Making sure there was a ladle with the barrel so the men could all take their refreshments when they chose.

The woodsman had arrived, and was currently out the rear of the yard, and he was pruning the last of the branches from the fallen logs. The builder was making the beginnings of foundations for the two extra buildings to look like the house being raised off the ground. He had already made up the floors of the huts and was busy making sure that everything was as it should be. The gardener was there watering the ground so that he could start planting.

He watched as Kagome was teaching Rin. _One day that is going to be our children learning from her, _pride filled him to the core, and he shook his head and headed out to a bamboo grove he found but forgot about while Kagome had occupied his mind. He would make her some more arrows for her practising, he would also craft her a fake sword and fake daggers. With all the changes that were going on and the trouble that is brewing in the West, she needed to learn some more weapons in case her arrows weren't enough. And she needed to learn close quarter combat as well. It was concerning about what his brother hinted at in his letter. He thought when Naraku was dead peace would reign for a few more years yet.

Putting aside the worries of the world, Inuyasha decided that today was going to be the beginning of a good day for them as a whole and as individuals. This was their little corner of the world and there shouldn't be interruptions this day, much will be accomplished and they will be proud in their actions.

Inuyasha continued walking.

_Back at the Residence_

Shippo bounded into the yard and saw that Rin was hard at work learning letters and numbers. So the kit joined the lesson. This made Rin want to show her progress off to Shippo, and he was suitably impressed at her quick learning. Kagome set him some sums to do and some sentences that he needed to learn before the lesson was over. She walked away to go and get the kits some cookies and water, so they could continue their lessons uninterrupted, by the goings on around them.

Rin was coming up with words that could be used with all the letters she had written out, while Shippo was doing his sums before he memorialized the sentences that Kagome wanted him to.

Sango and Miruko were approaching the residence, as they offered with the planting of the herb and vegetable gardens, knowing that they were the most important things to get going at the moment, they kept the twins quiet and walked into the house where Kagome served them tea and some cookies.

Miruko spoke up "Well done Kagome you managed to get Shippo to quieten down long enough to learn something other than how to be a better fox demon," he laughed and Sango was nodding her head in agreement. "And isn't that Rin I see out there as well?"

The twins were sitting down to their own plate of cookies to keep them out of everyone's way while the pups worked hard. As they were approaching the end of the second hour Kagome went out to check their work and was impressed. Shippo was helping Rin come up with words for all the letters that were different from the day before.

"Hai, its Rin Sesshomaru suggested that we are her current guardians for all the trouble brewing there, and Shippo is good for her learning. She can see what she has to learn soon." Kagome started cleaning up before going outdoors

When she approached the pups they waited for her to speak to them. She had instilled strict rules in Shippo who then in turn taught Rin. They were to wait until she spoke before they explained their work. Rin had cleared a patch of dirt and was ready to write the letters she had learnt so far along with the numbers up to ten. Shippo showed that he had done his sums, and was ready to write out the memorialized sentences that she had given him to work with.

Once she was seated, Rin went first showing all that gathered, what she had learned including a corresponding work that went with the letter. There was absolute silence as everyone watched on. She also recited her numbers and wrote them down as she recited them. When she had finished there was a round of applause. She sat on the porch and waited for Shippo to complete his assigned tasks. When all was complete another round of applause was given and everyone went back to work.

"For your work today you can both go to the springs when we go there." both kits jumped and danced around to invisible drums, and flute while having their mini celebration.

Inuyasha was close to coming out of the forest with his collected bamboo, and listened as well as he heard their improvement. He in himself stood taller with pride in his mate.

Miruko and Sango, left the twins with Shippo and Rin and went to begin planting with Kagome and the gardener. Long before the day was out the planting had been completed and so was the floors attached to stilts and the poles for the walls were erected, along with the poles for the roofs. Miruko was helping the builder erect his buildings, and Sango was with Kagome and they were busy with watering the gardens and finishing the layout and clearing of the flower garden.

Everything was coming along quicker than Inuyasha had thought. The idea of adding on to the house now was a very solid one as they would need more room soon. He could smell her heat beginning and he was also coming into his. A few more weeks to a month tops and they will have a pup of their own growing in Kagome's belly. This thought alone made him grin whole kindheartedly. He once again approached the builder.

"Master Builder, would you please see me before you go this afternoon, I have some more work for you here if that is acceptable with you?" Inuyasha called before going to his wife and kissing her soundly. "Go kanai, begin the midday meal, and I will get these ready for drying. Your man is hungry." he swatted her bottom as she agreed and turned away. Inuyasha then turned to find Miruko and give him a hand while the midday meal was made.

_Kitchen_

Sango joined her quite willing to get out of the heat. Kagome got some vegetables down, and began their preparation while Sango got some rice out and washed it before putting it on the boil. Banking the kitchen fire, and opening all the windows so the heat can escape, they made another lot of tea to serve the men, with some cookies to tide them over.

When it was all served up, they returned to the cooking meal, Kagome found some meat and cut it up into bite sized chunks and added it to the boiling vegetables with some herbs and moved the pot to the side so that the meat flavour could be absorbed.

"Go on say it sister." Kagome finally broke the silence knowing full well her curious friend that she called sister, was dying to ask.

"Ears, sister, you have puppy ears." she was almost yelling in excitement.

"Yes and their sensitive and Inuyasha loves to play with them, I guess to get back at me for all the times I brushed, whispered or breathed on them," Kagome laughed. Sango joined in on that.

"So what else happened?" Sango kept the line of questioning going.

"I have a growing Inu youkai within me, and she is changing me more and more each day to be compatible with Inuyasha … you know that way."

Sango nearly squealed. But remembered Kagome's warning about sensitive ears. "You mean like for having a child."

"Yeah I assume so." Kagome muttered, finally realising that Inuyasha and her could have pups now. The smile that graced Kagome's face was radiant.

"Have you talked to Inuyasha about kids or are they pups."

"The subject hasn't come up yet. And kids to youkai are pups, cubs, or kits." Kagome giggled as she was serving the rice into bowls.

Sango and Kagome began pulling out the table extensions so that everyone could eat their meal. She also placed the pot of stew on the fire there and Sango brought the bowls of rice out and placed them down carefully. Kagome returned with the tea pot and kettle with more water in it for tea later.

Sango went outside to call everyone in. The pups were served first, and then the adults sat down to their meal. When the meal was finished Miruko and Inuyasha told the women to stay seated and they took the dishes out to the kitchen for cleaning and replacing, the pups ran off again to 'help' and Sango brought out her sewing while Kagome when and got hers.

While they passed the hours sewing and chatting Kagome was making more towels, both large and small. While Sango was making aprons for the girls to wear over their clothes, while playing. It was a companionable silence that descended over the women, with an aura of absolute calm and relaxation. Unbeknown to them it actually descended on the whole area, giving everyone a feeling of eminence satisfaction, and peace.

Inuyasha and Miruko both looked at each other wide eyed and then to the women who were seated on the porch. Kagome was completely unaware of the happenings around her, and continued to work on completing her set of towels. And they were ready to be used, she then went to the cupboard and pulled out some plain dark cloth, and went about cutting and marking an apron for Rin to use while playing around. She also made some nice little frills for the top, hem and pockets to add a touch of girlishness to her creation. She was happily sewing away doing the hemming of the apron as that was pretty much what was needed, while adding the frills in as she sewed.

Sango was unwilling to interrupt the mood so she went and made some rice balls, some more vegetables and reheated the stew that Kagome had put aside for their evening meal. By the time that the workers had left they were still jovial and at peace with their day's efforts. The gardener wouldn't be back the next day, as his job was complete.

Inuyasha had made arrangements with the builder that after he had finished the herb hut, and the chicken house that he would start building a second story to their house, for growing room. They agreed that a new master bedroom was going to be added, up stairs and the current master room was going to be turned into a pups indoor play area, with removable walls. The builder suggested that they be only removable in certain areas to maintain the integrity of the overall structure, and Inuyasha agreed with him

The builder asked the same asking price as the huts and Inuyasha agreed, but he was going to help with his harvesting as well. As the builder's kanai was going to be heavily pregnant at the time of harvest. The agreement was made and the builder himself was on his way home.

_The Men_

"Wow, did you feel that?" Miruko said in astonishment and wide eyed.

A calming peace settled over everything as they continued to work.

"Yeah 'Gome is getting some abilities, that she didn't have before, its kinda a bit new." Inuyasha just smiled lovingly and shook his head as he continued to work. Once again both men were shirtless and sweating as much as the builder. "Not to mention, ears, and a youkai temper. But love her more than I did before, now."

"That the only thing changing, when did you get so large?" Miruko exclaimed. "Sango my sweet kanai would wish I was that ripped then I would never get her off me." that made Inuyasha and Miruko laugh out loud, with the builder joining in on their fun.

"Huh?" was all that Inuyasha said as he went to get some water and come back. Fighting back a laugh, Inuyasha smirked, "Oh yeah she married you hey, well don't get lazy then."

The builder piped up, "Start taking manual labour negi and maybe you be in with a chance. I did say maybe right?"

"Yeah, I get it." Miruko went back to making the wall that they were attaching to the side of the chicken house.

Miruko nearly fell of the platform that he was working on laughing. They then heard Sango call for dinner. The builder made his excuses and returned home to his own wife, promising to be back bright and early the next day to complete the job that they started.

Miruko and Inuyasha decided that they wouldn't say anything about the aura pulse as they called it. And as Kagome was putting the last few stitches into the garment she made for Rin, Sango was beginning to serve their evening meal.

_Its time to bring up the subject of Shippo my love, and see what Sango and Miruko say about it all._ Inuyasha thought through the bond. _It would be easier than bouncing between three houses and he can also help with Rin as well. He as been where she is now._

_I know my shujin_ came the reply. And a full force of love that followed it, this heated Inuyasha's eyes.

_That is later when the pups are asleep. _Inuyasha stated with quiet authority.

The meal went as planned, when everyone was relaxing after their filling meal, sipping his tea Inuyasha cleared his throat, "Shippo me, and Kagome would like you become our pup for real."

Shippo, sat there stunned, Rin started clapping. "Yes Shippo can come and live with his haha and his chichi."

Shippo was still stunned. "You would be my parents?"

"Yes Shippo, we would be your parents. You would stay here between demon school times and Inuyasha will teach you as well." Kagome said quietly. Surprisingly Miruko and Sango said very little. Shippo always liked Kagome and wanted her to be his haha. So it was no surprise really only a matter of time.

"Can I think about it?" Shippo said in a tiny voice.

"Of course," Inuyasha stated then continuing "you let us know when you are ready."

The pup bounded up to Inuyasha and hugged him and gave him a noggie then went to Kagome and sat on her lap gently. "Thank you this means the most, I'm sure my papa will be happy that it all worked out this way."

Shippo stayed where was on Kagome's lap as she leaned to her side and brought forth Rin's apron. "Rin come here please," the little girl got up and walked to her. "This is for you to wear when at lessons and play time, it goes over your clothes so they don't get so dirty."

"Okay, thank you Kagome-oba." she bowed and hastily ran and put it in her room for the next morning.

Miruko and Sango gathered up their children and then bid their friends farewell, and left.


	18. Chapter 18

**PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA :( BUT I OWN MY IDEAS :)**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

_Western Lands_

Sesshomaru hidden residence was coming along slowly. And patience was not one of his virtues.

Within his court of ministers, there was still something more than amiss, and he was on a mission to find out who and how. His finances were less than stellar due to incorrectly kept books, his army was allowing anyone to join the ranks, and there was just something about he female he tossed out of his chambers the night before. There was also the matter of the village and the general repairs not being met along with trade not arriving or departing.

Still he envied his brother and the life he is building.

Jaken had arrived that morning with a reply from both Inuyasha and Rin. Which was a beacon of hope in a very dark world at the moment. Knowing that she was taken care of was the best he could do for her, she was also receiving an education which is more than the other family did. He shook his head, there are questions there that only Rin could answer. He just hoped that she was happy, that is all he wanted with her life.

The minister for Finance rapped on the door in a self important matter. Sesshomaru decided to make him wait. After ten minutes the minister was allowed entrance. The man strode in like he was the new owner of the Western Palace. And sat down in front of the desk.

"Did this Lord Sesshomaru say to sit?" he grumbled.

"I just thought I would have to spent a bit of time here to explain everything." the man in front of him still did not stand.

"Your name?" Sesshomaru asked with a sneer.

"Akio," came the reply from the Minister.

"There is a lot of discrepancies that this one sees, these are unacceptable, where is the figures for the last six months, let alone the figures from previous years.? This one is not amused, explain."

Akio whom was still sitting, pointed to his head. "There are here."

Sesshomaru got up and strode around the desk, yanking the chair from under the insolent man, and smashed it against the wall. He then returned to his side of the desk and arranged himself again. The minister was stunned and at a loss as to what had the 'lord' in a mood.

"This one said STAND," Sesshomaru yelled.

Akio hastily stood. And stared at the lord. Both men were mad now. This was a lord that was meant to be against humans living amongst us, yet he had a ward that was human. He was meant to stand for youkai purity yet he had a hanyou brother that apparently mated with a miko. He was no lord he was no better than the hanyou.

"This one wants his accounts in order immediately, if you have a problem with that then I would suggest that you find another position preferably in another part of the country. This Lord Sesshomaru wants this done immediately. You have family correct?"

"I have a beautiful wife, two sons who serve you in the army and three daughters," Akio stammered not really understanding what was going to be asked of him.

"Consider them evicted and yourself along with them. If this problem isn't rectified by the morning then you had better be in another part of the country already. You may not take anything with you as it was bought with MY coin. Is that clear?"

"I still don't understand Lord Sesshomaru are you saying you want me to leave because the figures aren't in a book?" again stammered trying to wrap his mind around exactly what he did wrong.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru yelled.

"Yes milord, you called?"

"Take Akio to his residence, collect the family that lives under that roof, and burn the house to the ground, no possessions remain. Put them in the dungeon separately. Males on second floor women on first. Including the honourable minister here." the last was said in a sneer. "Clean out other residences he might have here in the palace."

The very shaken man, was escorted forcibly out of the office, by the imp. Before you go Jaken sent the head male servant here.:

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken pointed the fire head at Akio and that got him moving once again. When he wasn't moving quick enough for Jaken you could hear the fire come out of the staff and a startled girlish scream.

Sesshomaru sat in his office and waited for the head of his servants to arrive. He could smell that he was not far off, as the quick steps that resounded off the walls of the halls gave any indication.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru." he bowed lowly.

"Your name?" Sesshomaru asked politely.

"My name is Hiro, my lord." he said in a bow still.

"Rise, you are loyal to this lord are you not?"

"Hai, milord." The man before him he knew from very many years of service in this very house, he also served his father and was loyal to him as well. As youkai years go he was getting on but still looked like he had a few hundred years left.

"You are promoted as of now to my secretary. My personal secretary. With all entitlements and privileges that come with such a job. This position means that new appointments with the court and household staff will be made. You are to see to such. Do you understand Hiro?"

"Arigato my lord, I will do the best I can in the position that I am offered." Hiro's mind was reeling."My own son will become the new head of household staff milord, he will serve you well."

Sesshomaru nodded. And motioned that Hiro come forward. "This lord's next meeting is with the Trade minister, if this one remembers correctly its name is Gin. The trade in the village and here is deplorable, we must see to that it is fixed immediately, this one has plans and needs them completed soon. What can you tell Lord Sesshomaru about this person."

"Hai, milord. Gin is a man of wealth. He believes that youkai traders should be put above all traders, it is said that he prefers younger women instead of his wife. He doesn't have heirs, he is abusive to his servants. He chooses to trade with villages that have nothing of surplus to offer therefore making them starve… he has rooms here at the palace and residence in the village. He has been seen near the family wing milord." Hiro bowed.

"Enough, this one understands the type of person now." Sesshomaru considered his options. He was already down one minister. Too many of the ministers going missing and there would be civil war before he could climb upon his bed this night.

The meetings that continued throughout the day were much the same as the finance meeting.

Jaken had reported that the minister and the family were secure in the prison and that the minister was lying about why they were there.

"Hiro you have permission to speak freely with your opinions, just make sure that they are done when no one else is around. Make sure that you use this privilege well there is more afoot than this one previously thought. Also gather those that are loyal to this lord, no matter who that are. Servant, general, commoner, or minor lord. I wish to meet with them over the coming months. There is a lot of work to be done and very little time to get it done.

Hiro bowed to his lord. "Hai, is that all milord?"

Sesshomaru waved his hand in dismissal. He began contemplating having a secretary for each minister that oversaw the ministers, their actions and reported only to Sesshomaru or Hiro. It would be another implementation that would begin immediately.

Sesshomaru left the office and went straight to the dojo where he would meditate on what to send his brother. He could really use his help with this. His brother's approach maybe what is more called for, as it is a well known fact that Inuyasha cared little for title or status. His mind was not calming, so he went to his private study and composed a few letters, two going to Inuyasha's home.

Rin's letter he kept short asking the usual questions, how she was, what she was currently doing, that sort of thing. After completion of the letter he called Jaken to collect some sukura flowers and have them ready to send when he was done.

Inuyasha's letter was much longer, and need his full consideration to write. Sesshomaru definitely needed results in a hurry

_Inuyasha._

_I would formally request you and your mate attend me at the Western Lands Palace at your soonest convenience. This is a formal invitation. I have need of you brother._

_Sesshomaru _

Jaken had returned with stems of sukura flowers and he gave the messages to the imp. He made sure that the imp stayed until he was ready. He found Hiro and said that he was going to the boarders between east and west. That he would be back in two days. Hiro understood. Reinforcements were being mobilised and brought in.

Sesshomaru and Jaken left the palace on the back of Ah Un under the cover of darkness.

_Inuyasha's Forest._

The night was calm and quiet. The feeling of peace would be short lived, Inuyasha was feeling restless and went to the windows to watch the growing night. After a while and he was assured that Kagome and Rin were asleep, he took his sword Tessaiga, and began to practice in the clearing. Going through the moves, as he completed his warm up, he then began to do his koryu practice. He must remember to visit the weapon smith Totosai, when he had the chance to get away. Kagome will need to be kitted out with weapons, especially if there is growing unrest in the West.

Moving though his practice Inuyasha sensed a fast approaching aura, a dragon, an imp and a brother. He stopped his practice and awaited their arrival

Promptly he rushed into the house and to the current master bedroom. To awaken Kagome. _What is it Inuyasha?_

_Sesshomaru approaches at speed, I need you my love,_ with that Kagome threw off the furs that covered her, and hastily got dressed. Inuyasha pulled on his haori and made sure that Kagome was warm enough in the kimono that she wore.

Inuyasha went to the door, as Sesshomaru and party came into view. Kagome made some tea and was ready to serve it. Without a word Sesshomaru was lead into the common room and bade to sit. Inuyasha got a bigger kettle filled with water to place on the fire to slowly come to the boil, he knew by the look on his brothers face that it was going to be a long night.

Sesshomaru waited for the return of Inuyasha and Kagome. He attempted to dismiss Kagome and was met with a look that told him immediately that she wasn't going anywhere. Tea was served to Sesshomaru and Jaken. Also to themselves. The couple sat back and waited.

Inuyasha was seated behind Kagome with his chin resting on her shoulder close to the mating mark. She watched Sesshomaru as he took in her new features. Lighter shade of brown—almost a golden honey eye colour, midnight blue/black hair with bright blue streaks and tips and puppy ears atop her head.

Both Inuyasha's and Kagome's ears were twitching. Listening to any sort of extra sound that might come. Sesshomaru breathed deep and began recounting his day to the pair. Jaken produced the two letters from his own haori, and placed them on the table as Kagome refilled his tea, and her own.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and placed her beside him as close as could be. He then looked at his brother. _Calm deep breaths otto, I am here. Take my hand._ Inuyasha took Kagome's offered hand and looked back at his brother. There was still silence in the room as Inuyasha was trying to compose himself. This brother, the great Lord Sesshomaru has lowered himself and asked a hanyou for aid.

Inuyasha looked again at Kagome awaiting for something. "Sesshomaru, you have tried killing us on numerous occasions yet you come here for help. Please help me understand your meaning."

"This lord doesn't explain himself to a woman." was the lords reply.

"In this house that lord does. She is my mate, I wont withhold information from my mate regardless of who you are. She could just get the information straight from my memory regardless, so you might want to remember that." Inuyasha huffed about to stand.

"Whhhaaaaa?" Jaken almost screamed.

Kagome sat up straighter, and she placed her hand on Inuyasha's thigh, which was quickly grasped. "In this house Sesshomaru and Jaken you will remember what time of night it is, that there is a sleeping pup nearby, and you will remember that I wont tolerate anyone waking her, regardless of who you are or think you are. Is that clear." both men were nodding.

"Apologises milady." Jaken quickly bowed to the floor.

"How long have you had this ability?" Sesshomaru questioned quietly.

"More of less the day after we bonded to each other." Inuyasha supplied.

"That will be handy to this lord. While Inuyasha gathers information, he can relay what he sees and hears to you and you can tell this lord. Yes this works well."

"You are speaking as if us travelling there is a foregone conclusion brother, we have things here that need doing." Inuyasha voiced.

"Yes, yes, surely your beta can handle what needs to be done in your place. You are more required in the West."

Kagome thought it was about time that she said something more, "If we decide that we will travel to the west, it will be as a family. And that is a very big IF. Remember Sesshomaru there is trouble there but I will refuse to leave those I care for behind so that you can use us to get information that you need."

Sesshomaru was taken back, but all he could do was nod his head and bow slightly. "As the lady wishes," came the mumbled reply. This action left Jaken almost prostrate on the floor to try and follow his masters actions. "This Sesshomaru will be travelling with you, as I hope you will come with me tomorrow, the sooner this is done the quicker you can return. This lord also wishes to compensate you for your services to the throne of the west."

Inuyasha was beginning to feel uneasy. Then a calm settled over the room like before during the day. It was Kagome and he looked at her with a tender smile on his face as he leaned over and carefully kissed her mouth. Sesshomaru and Jaken stared at the couple with open mouths, how did she do that was the only question that they could come up with. They then looked at each other and then back at the couple still shell shocked.

"Remember well brother, Kagome is still coming into her gifts, and as so must be given room to train and become stronger."

Sesshomaru could only nod again.

"We will rest this night, and make the preparations in the morning." Inuyasha finally decided. He stood and held his hand out for Kagome to take as he aided her to stand. From a hidden cupboard the pulled out futons and blankets for Sesshomaru and Jaken to use for the night. And the bid their visitors a good rest.

_What do you think my love?_ Inuyasha carefully asked.

_I think that there is going to be trouble before we can return to our piece of paradise. I just cant get a time period that is all that worries me. I know for a fact there is a strong and handsome hanyou that will protect me when we are there. _

Inuyasha chuckled as they entered their room, and readied themselves to return to sleep. They both laid there staring at the ceiling. _I will need to get you some demon clothes, to help protect you my love, it worries me that you will be there with Sesshomaru and unarmed. I will not budge on this. The shard hunt was one thing, this is far more dangerous._

_As you wish. _She rolled onto his chest and began idly drawing with her finger on his chest. She then leaned up and kissed him sweetly. Inuyasha put his arms around his beloved and began purring, he knew without a doubt will put Kagome to sleep, and was proven correct within a few minutes.

Sleep was definitely one of the last things that Kagome was about to fall into, but Inuyasha's purring put her to sleep before she realized. There she got a glimpse of what was to come. In-house fighting, murder attempts and general danger were the least of the problems. It was almost like the shard hunt only the dangers, wore pleasant faces and expensive clothes.

_Here we go again._ Inuyasha commented when he saw her dream.

_Agreed._

Morning came soon enough.


	19. CHAPTER 19

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT.**

**I CANT BELIEVE IT NEARLY TWENTY CHAPTERS ALREADY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA :( BUT I DO OWN MY OWN IDEAS :)**

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

True enough morning did come soon enough.

Sesshomaru and Jaken, woke first. Jaken was told to set the room to rights, as Sesshomaru began his daily meditation to help centre himself before he bean to loose his temper for stupid reasons. Demon blood meant that his temper had a short fuse, and the way that Kagome protected her family earlier he was going to try his hardest not to annoy her. Perhaps_ I should of thought of her for a mate myself, she has the strength and power._ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Jaken you will assist the lady in the preparations, begin the morning meal to aid them." Sesshomaru quietly ordered his imp

A very quiet "Hai," was heard and the scurrying of smaller feet off in the direction of the kitchen.

_The Bed Room_

Inuyasha stirred. _My one and only wife please we have guests remember. We need to waken._

Kagome groaned. Snuggled in closer and resumed sleeping _five more minutes mama._ Inuyasha laughed at her thoughts. And carefully maneuvered himself down low enough to reach her mouth with his. Gently at first he kissed her tenderly. But that flew out the window as the kiss turned carnal and heated. Before she knew it she was placed on his chest and the kiss continued. Inuyasha reached down to hike her leg up so that their cores were on top of each other and kept up his punishing pace with the kiss.

Growling Inuyasha hesitantly drew back and watched his mates eyes turn gold with a hint of red. Dearest _check on your Inu... please?_

_Why?_

_Dearest your eyes are bleeding red. _

Kagome rushed to sit up and began meditating to see her Inu. There she sat, all white, red eyes, a crescent moon on her forehead, some deadly fangs and a hell of a lot larger than she was a couple of days ago. Kagome passed this image on to Inuyasha.

The howl that Inuyasha let loose as he picked Kagome up and swung her around the room was one of pure joy. It woke the whole house, and sent Sesshomaru and Jaken running into their chambers. "She is so beautiful beloved, I cant believe it."

Kagome tilted her head back as she was being swung around allowing her hair to fly, the howl was met with her rumbling purr. And Rin was quick to join the happiness.

"I saw her inside my mate a very beautiful white Inu with a red crescent moon. The day after we mated she was but a tiny little pup, now she is full grown and there is nothing in this realm of the next that would meet it for beauty or stature." Inuyasha was gushing, it was like Kagome had all of the pups at once.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but have a small smile on his face with this news, it would seem that the miko was going to continue to grow with strength. Jaken had his mouth hanging wide as he tried to comprehension of the news that was being said. Little Rin was dancing around and clapping for joy, simply caught up in the couple's moment and wanted to show her happiness.

When Kagome was finally allowed to place her feet on the floor, she turned to Rin. "Please wash up before breakfast, and go and get dressed. You too mate of mine. As much as your brother would want to share in our joy you need to put your hakama on." this comment was met with laughs and Inuyasha slightly blushing. Being caught nearly naked.

A smiling Inuyasha went and pulled out some clothes for Kagome from her cupboard, and started pulling on clothes for himself. When they exited the room they were dressed in travelling clothes that allowed an ease of movement without the restriction of the long kimono.

They converged on the common room where Jaken had prepared the morning meal, for all except Sesshomaru as he preferred raw meat. He found that Kagome had an acceptable blend of tea that he was becoming partial to though, so he indulged.

They were all sitting there while half listening to Rin go on about her letters, and her numbers and how Shippo was learning with her to read and write. (usually this was something that wasn't offered to common people.) Sesshomaru listened avidly at the girls chatter and made appropriate sounds when he was required to. She had only been there a few days and this was a big improvement. There was no censure to her words and she wasn't sounding like she was coached to what to say.

Sesshomaru put contacting the previous fostering placement that he found for the child on his mental list of things to be done when he returned to the west and bringing them before him.

When all was cleaned up and put away. They had to make their way down to the village, via the well so that Ah Un could be collected. The group had packed lightly as Inuyasha said that they were going to get new garments when they arrived at the main village that was attached to the palace later that day. He still grabbed Tessaiga, and handed Kagome her bow and arrows that he had made for her quiver.

Jaken was leading Ah Un, and was told to take the dragon down to the stream where they would meet him. Kagome and Inuyasha went straight for Miruko and Sango's house and told them what was going on. If they could look after the place, until they returned. That they shouldn't be gone long as they wanted to be safely tucked away when Inuyasha's heat and subsequently her own heat came on.

The pair agreed promising also to oversee the completion of the building project as well and bid them farewell, as they waked to the stream and to an adventure they were not to sure that they wanted to be on right now. Sesshomaru drew them to a stop before reaching their destination, "This one understands that you have only been mated less than a week and this one apologises for such. This one believes that only you to can solve this problem quickly and that is what is needed for the West, before war breaks. We are truly sorry to annoy you in such a time." he bowed and kept walking. Inuyasha was the most shocked of the couple.

_My brother never apologises to anyone, especially for his actions. What the hell?_

_I know beloved, let us just see how this goes, and then we will make a decision when we arrive, yes?_

_I will hold you to that beloved, lover. Oh wife of mine. Your judgement obviously has out smarted me_ he chuckled and pulled her close.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and tucked it into his elbow, thus keeping her close. He lent over to kiss her forehead, and slowly made their way down to where they were meant to gather. Obviously speed was of the essence, hence the dragon. And Ah Un seemed to have no problem with Kagome and Inuyasha joining their little Rin on their back, to make the journey west. In their opinion they were thankful that the nasty looking toad Imp wasn't joining them.

The journey was quick and uneventful. Sesshomaru and Jaken were on Sesshomaru's demonic cloud, Kagome, Inuyasha and Rin were on the back of the two headed dragon. "When we get there Rin you are to stay with Kagome or me. Don't go anywhere without at least one of us. This is important Rin we only want to keep you safe."

"Rin understands." the child replied. She then turned in her seat and looked at Kagome. "Kagome-oba can we learn words today?"

Kagome didn't see why they couldn't continue on with the lessons that she had started with Rin. So Rin was reviewed on the past ten letters and numbers before Kagome continued on with the next lot of letters and numbers. She would have to see about a small room for Rin and her to work in so that she could continue on with the lessons. Inuyasha watched on as he himself settled back for the journey, meditating on the current events and kept an ear out as the two females express mirth at Rin's mistakes and how she corrected them.

Sesshomaru and Jaken could hear the women on the dragon, regardless of where they were she still taught the child. This heartened him. Maybe he wasn't the best person to raise Rin in an environment that was conjunctive to pups.

It wasn't long after the lessons finished that Ah Un, reached the ground without being told to land. They were going to have a meal, of the food that Jaken had prepared before leaving the house. Sesshomaru was leaning up against a nearby tree, waiting for the meal to be completed before he moved closer. When he did he gained both their attention. It was time for another revaluation on Sesshomaru's part.

"This one wishes to speak with you both. Rin go and find Jaken and play with him." Sesshomaru stated before turning away from the little girl and facing the couple

"This one believe that the air has to be cleaned between us three. You see this one envied you and your mate Inuyasha, you would travel freely, for a cause. You were gaining you own strength, and before your mate left for those years she was also growing in her own power. This made him wonder. This one wondered if he could have the same. And realised that this one couldn't have it. This one had the palace, and the lands while you had your mate, your house and land. You did not come after this one for anything. And anything that you got brother you worked hard for, this one respects that a lot. This one wishes to know his brother and his brothers mate, as you or your pups will be named my heir. There is no one really that this one can mate with and keep his lands and/or palace without great sacrifice. So yes brother this one envies your life and wishes It for his own, but knows it wasn't to be so."

Kagome and Inuyasha stared for a moment or two to understand exactly what was said. _Here is your peace offering mate, are you going to take it?_ Kagome whispered in his mind.

Inuyasha turned to her, kissed her on the temple and looked into her golden honey coloured eyes, "I accept your explanation Sesshomaru but I don't think that Kagome or I will be calling you lord anytime soon. You wanted to be accepted by us then we don't elevate ourselves at all, although Kagome can claim to be a miko healer, but I wouldn't be reminding her of it to much. Or she might be inclined to make you a set of your own subjugation beads, and just a word of advice, 'Gome was powerful before, while away with her family she got more powerful without the Inu in her, now we can only guess what she is capable of. So don't get her mad too often. Okay its this one that suffers." Inuyasha pointed at him self for the last bit.

This caused Kagome and Sesshomaru to have smiles on their faces, though Kagome's was brighter. _I think your bother gets the idea lover. _They stood with Sesshomaru and prepared themselves for the final part of the journey.

Before five minutes was up all the group were in the air again and making good time to the Western Palace. The group soon arrived, at the palace admits chaos and confusion. Apparently their lord just up and left.

This did not sit well with Sesshomaru and he soon quietened his people. Ah Un landed near his pen, and laid down on his belly. Slowly the passengers that he escorted here slid off his back and he then put himself into his pen, to be cared for by the caretaker.

"Remember what I said Rin, no running off, and no going anywhere without either myself of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru-sama trusted us with your care, so that is what we are going to do. Care for you as if you were our own."

"Hai, Kagome-oba, Hai Inuyasha-oji." Inuyasha smiled down at the pup and grinned. He grasped Kagome's hand and placed it in his elbow, and Kagome grasped Rin's hand. This is how the vassals of the palace found the trio with Sesshomaru.

Nodding he brought himself forward, and welcomed them to his home. Such as it was. There was a great outbreak of servants as he directed that they were to be put in the family wing and would need an extra tea room so that Rin could study. Noise and activity broke out. Some of the ministers complained that two hanyou's and a human weren't allowed in the family wing.

Sesshomaru and Jaken made way to the receiving room where Sesshomaru took to his dais, indicated to the servant that two more chairs were needed, and Jaken slowly ushered them to where his Lord Sesshomaru was standing commanding attention. Unwilling to speak until the noise had died down. Hiro arrived and stood to his left and behind him. Inuyasha refused his seat preferring to stand behind his mate. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aided Kagome to be seated before he turned to the stunned room. Servants had stopped serving, nobles and minor lords with various degrees of open curiosity upon their faces. And some ministers were standing around with open looks of hatred.

_So it begins_ "This Lord Sesshomaru has returned. He did not abandon his people. He simply went to get this ones brother, mate and child to be brought here to aid in this one in getting his house on track. There will be changes that will occur, some will be pleasant, others will be painful for some. Both have had extensive training and will not be dismissed lightly. Hai they are hanyou but do not move against them, as you will be moving against me. Both can speak for me in my absence. Disregarding them will lead to banishment if this one deems necessary. That is all this one wants to say for the moment."

The seeds were sown now it was time to observe what grew in their place. All three left the receiving room for his personal study. Hiro was hot on their footsteps. He remained silent until they were behind closed doors and all were seated.

_Near the Family Wing_

Hana, Hanako and Daishin strolled into their suit of rooms, as if there was nothing wrong. All of them standing in the shared tea room. Daishin laid upon the cushions, and poured himself some sake. This was something to think on alone.

"Well aren't you too leaving?" he stated plainly, trying to keep the aggression out of his voice. He knew Sesshomaru was slipping but to bring such filth into the palace only proves that there is truly travesties afoot.

The tea room door was flown open and others entered the room. Taking swigs of sake they were just as concerned as Daishin, and just as furious as well. They cannot be allowed to stay was the general concern and the direction of conversation between the men.

The twin women were still standing there with mouths wide open behind expensive fans. "Leave you useless women, this is not your business. Go now before I beat you both." a flurry of kimonos indicated that the women had left. The men settled down to some serious drinking. At the Lord Sesshomaru expense of course. This was not how things were meant to go for him. At least one of his sisters should have been in Lord Sesshomaru's bed by now if not mated and pupped. The other kept at a concubine. He was meant to be the top adviser. He had been moving funds around for years to accomplish this sort of lifestyle and that stupid finance minister managed to get himself disappeared. Where did he run off to?

Daishin's mood was turning fouler the more he drunk, and the more he heard the grumbles of the men around him. This had to be fixed.

_Sesshomaru's study._

Sesshomaru waved at the pillows on the floor for Inuyasha and Kagome along with Rin to be seated as Hiro took up his position in front of the lord. Jaken came in with a tray of tea, pouring for his lord first then the esteemed guests. This was accomplished before Hiro even uttered a word.

"How goes things here while this one was away." Sesshomaru settled himself down. Removing his pelt that sat constantly at his shoulder.

"Hai, milord, rumour was that you were seen leaving with the dragon and Imp. I neither confirmed or denied your departure. I have located several secretaries that will fit the position of the ministers watchmen. They will await your approval in the morn at your convenience. I have watched the servants also and believe that several that left the lord's employ were beaten, or impregnated."

Sesshomaru held his hand up. "Hiro I want your word that anything that is in this room stays here. This one will make clear that it includes this one's brother, this ones sister and their pup. What they say is to be kept confident. Outside this room however, should they say anything then it is up to you to make sure they are taken seriously. Understood?"

"Hai!" came the quiet reply.

"They will need a secretary of their own to accomplish what this one has set for them, make the arrangements. This one wants Mao to care for this one's sister and her child. Is that clear."

"Hai," the reply again.

As the tea was finished he motioned that everyone was to stand. They all did. Hiro was the first out the door with his orders, and was quick to have them completed. He had no wish to anger the lord or the family that accompanied him.

"This one will make sure that Rin is to understand that you are her guardians, not this lord." Sesshomaru sighed in resignation at the decisions that need to come. At least Rin was going to be kept safe and sound for a very long time.

The four of them began walking towards the family wing, where they were met by the sounds of men and their plotting in the suite of rooms before the hallway of the wing. None of them paid any attention as they had yet to get through the evening meal.

Inuyasha looked at his beloved mate, and saw the weariness that was forming. He also knew that Rin was in need of some food and a good night's sleep. When they reached the rooms Sesshomaru wanted them to have, he made mention Rin will have her dinner here with Mao and they were to clean up and dress for dinner. Inuyasha inclined his head in acknowledgement and ushered his family into the suit next to Sesshomaru's.

The suite consisted of a tea room, a bathing room with access to hot springs that ran beneath the palace. A master room and two smaller rooms that would house Rin and Mao Inuyasha assumed. It didn't take long before a middle aged squirrel youkai made her appearance. She introduced herself and brought with her a tea tray, Hiro was behind her with Rin's food and kimonos for Kagome and Rin to wear. There was also a set of haori, undershirt and hakama for Inuyasha.

Kagome sank to the ground and started pouring tea. There was an extra cup and a knock at the door as Sesshomaru allowed himself in. She poured for him also.

"Beloved you can remain here and get rest if you need to." Inuyasha grasped her hand in the hopes she would. She didn't need to see that this was going to be longer than they were planning.

Another knock, another interruption, and a middle aged man who introduced himself as Kensei put himself in the corner of the room and allowed Hiro to exit he was happy that he had done his masters bidding and went to complete the tasks that needed to be done before he could retire for the night.

"Inuyasha; we both know that I am required to attend the evening meal. After we will come and put Rin to sleep and retire ourselves." Kagome's voice gave away her hesitation and her uncertainty on the subject.

Mao had cleared a smaller table and set it with Rin's food. So she could begin to eat. Once she was done she was bathed and Mao when to ready her mistresses clothes for the evening. She was happy she was out of the servant quarters and attending this family of the Lord Sesshomaru. She bowed deeply and moved quietly around the room. Kensei kept eyes on all in the room.

"What are your thoughts Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, turning to his brother.

"That there is foulness afoot, this one believes that he has taken to long to act." Sesshomaru ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Where it comes from this one has an idea but no proof." there were notes of fury in Sesshomaru's words. He raised himself from the pillow he was seated on, "this one will collect you both in an hour."

With that he quietly left, the room. Rin had finished her meal, and was being led to the bathing room to freshen up before she was allowed to play with some toys that were left there for her amusement. Kagome followed and bathed herself much to Mao's dismay. Raising from the chamber she made for their bedroom where there were matching outfits laid out. Inuyasha followed. He took in his wife's dampened hair down to her tiny feet and growled.

"Be wary wife, I am concerned." he growled out, is instincts were riding him hard now.

"I will husband," she answered.

Strong arms went around her waist, and turned her around to face him. He brushed her hair back and lent down to kiss her tenderly. Keeping his arms around her she reached up and put hers around his neck, and stood on tip toe to reach his height.

_I know one thing lover, I will find my strength in these arms alone and compassion in your heart._ That triggered something within Inuyasha that made him bring her closer, hold her tighter and deepen the kiss, until they were both panting as he slowly drew away.

"Come dearest one, it will be time to leave soon, time to dress." Inuyasha picked up the clothes that he was to wear, stripping out of his usual fire rat clothes he put on the white under shirt, and then his fire rat haori and the white and blue haori that his brother made available to use. Then adding the hakama, the dark blue obi covered with silver stitching in the shape of open crescent moons and boots he was ready. He watched his wife as she carefully dressed and then went to the mirror that was situated on the wall. Walking behind her he carefully ran his fingers through her hair smoothing it out some.

_Sesshomaru draws near, leave your hair down it looks like you wear only your hair for me this way._ He brought some forward to go down the front of the kimono.

There was a knock and Kensei when and opened the door for Lord Sesshomaru. Rin bounded out to hug the lord, and say her good nights as she was sure he wouldn't come to see her again this day.

Mao was in the process of making her way over to the master suite, to dress the lady but found she had already done that. So she went about entertaining the sweet child that she was in charge of.

Sesshomaru waited quietly for Kagome and Inuyasha to re enter the tea room, when he did he was taken back. Kagome's dark hair was to her knees and she had left it unbound there were more bright blue streaks in it now as well. He had chosen well with the kimono. She had on little slippers on her feet, to complete the look that she gave.

"Come it is time to have the evening meal. You will both sit with this lord." Inuyasha and Kagome both bowed slightly and accepted his gracious offer.


	20. Chapter 20

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, ENJOY THE TROUBLE TO COME.**

**THIS WAS A HARD CHAPTER TO GET GOING. AGAIN HOPE YOU READERS ENJOY.**

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA :( BUT I DO OWN MY IDEAS :)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

_Great Dining Hall_

"What do you mean I cant sit with my brother," Hana screeched.

"We have always sat with him." Hanako yelled.

Daishin had already seated himself next to Sesshomaru's chair and was promptly told to leave the seating as it was for the lords brother and mate. This angered him greatly and he was barely holding on to the anger as he complied. _This wont last much longer I swear it_. He looked over to where he could hear loud noises, and saw that his sisters were being shown to lower tables, and he sniggered. Serves them right why they had to come was beyond his comprehension.

"I will not be seated with the commoners you will serve us in the rooms." the twins screeched together and stomped off but didn't get to far in their tirade. Sesshomaru had heard them.

The hall got quiet, as Sesshomaru made his way to his seating. Closely followed by Inuyasha and Kagome. They were seated either side of Sesshomaru with Inuyasha on his left and Kagome on his right. While Inuyasha positioned his wife in her chair. Sesshomaru stood and addressed the hall. "Since you will not eat with us then you will be served last."

This made them sit down at once. Kagome had snapped out her fan and hid her smirk behind it. Inuyasha grinned openly and Sesshomaru kept his stolic mask as usual. The meal was brought forward. Inuyasha chose several types of meat, rice and vegetables for his wife and handed it to her. This they agreed on prior as it gave the illusion that she was too meek to choose her food.

When the meal was brought out to the lower tables, Sesshomaru lifted his tea to sip. Inuyasha and Kagome did the same. Then the meal began in full force. There were musicians in the far corner, that began to play.

Sesshomaru lent over slightly to Kagome, "Well played this lord is impressed." the comment was relayed to Inuyasha through their link. As he looked up he saw a hunger in Daishin eyes. _There was going to be problems there he_ thought to himself.

"My beautiful lady, would you permit me to introduce my self I am Daishin, your humble servant." Kagome lifted her hand delicately and murmured her response. Inuyasha was listening in through the bond and he wasn't going to be happy if this youkai continued.

"Permit me once again this humble servant to show you around the palace grounds, as they are pleasing to the eye both in day light and night time."

"I am afraid that will not be wise Lord Daishin, my husband is a very jealous youkai and I would fear that you will meet an untimely demise should you do as you suggested." Kagome gave the repulsive man a small smile and returned to her meal. Picking at it as her appetite that was in full force had diminished quite quickly.

Sesshomaru was watching on in amusement. He was aware that Inuyasha was listening in on the bond. And was currently gouging his chair in anger. "Brother! Listen, she plays herself well. He has a reputation that is not agreeable to such standing, Kagome is only setting him up to fall publicly." Sesshomaru was astounded at the hanyou that is mated to his brother.

Kagome smiled again on listening in to the conversation between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. His brother was right to some extent. Personally she just wanted the little Imp to keep her company for a meal than the man next to her.

"Then permit me to gain your permission for a dance this evening milady, the dancing starts after the meal is finished. I am sure you would enjoy the activity and it will be in front of your husband. Surely you are permitted to dance."

Kagome clenched her fists under the table, as she lost what appetite she did have left. "Again my lord, I must decline, my husband and I travelled a long distance with our daughter, my time is already spoken for after the meal." _this guy gonna get a clue sometime in the future._

Inuyasha lost it. And accidentally sprayed Sesshomaru with his mouthful of water_. Well done lover, I will reward you when you are free of the meal._ Sesshomaru was holding himself in as he desperately wanted to strangle the man beside Kagome but turned his attention towards his brother. Unfortunately it also caught the attention of all who were seated in the room as well. The musicians played on as if nothing occurred. A servant came to clean Inuyasha up.

The servant was a pretty thing and she dabbed at the haori, lower to his abdomen and cock. The sensation ran though the bond and Kagome saw red. Sesshomaru was quick to stand trying to stop Kagome. Her ruse was up. She wanted blood. Inuyasha had her hand in his clawed one.

"The female on the other side of my brother is my wife and mate." he stated quietly. The statement was heard all over the room. She doesn't take kindly to women especially touching what doesn't belong to them." he continued as quite rage seethed through him.

The servant was removed from the hall and was told to make herself useful some place else. Sesshomaru did not stand directly in Kagome's way as he knew that any female youkai would give him a beat down that he would remember for some time to come. It would seem that his brother's mate could channel her youkai much like a full blooded youkai could.

Daishin sat back in his chair. _Lively. This is going to be fun, I take Sesshomaru out then take the brothers wife._ Not necessarily in that order.

Inuyasha stood and came to Kagome's side, to aid her in standing. A death glare in Inuyasha's eyes as he lead his wife from the hall. _That man reeks of ill intent. There is something more though, I could not see it Inuyasha. Its something so dark and horrid that he has been punished for it before._ Kagome told her husband as they strode to the family wing. She would get Mao to quickly run down to the kitchens and get her something to eat, after clearing it with Sesshomaru.

When they reached their suite, they entered to Mao drawing with Rin and talking about flowers. It would seem that Mao enjoyed much of the same things Rin did. This was good news.

Mao turned to the door, while still seated and bowed low to the floor. She noticed that her lady was seething, and her mate was trying hard to calm her.

It was getting late, Mao told Rin to pack up her drawing and her drawing supplies and place them in her room. Not wanting the child to see an argument.

Mao waited in the corner of the tea room to get her final orders for the night.

"That thing, how could Sesshomaru have such people here?" Kagome seethed.

"I don't know my lovely, but she is not the one that I have in my heart. You are."

"I am sorry Inuyasha I shouldn't have lost it like that." Kagome sighed and went into Rin's room to tell her a story. It didn't take long to put the child to sleep, as it had been a busy day already.

Inuyasha signaled Mao to wait for a moment before he could instruct her for the morning. Upon seeing Kagome re enter the tea room, he got Mao to stand and told her to fetch something from the kitchen, and to ask Sesshomaru what would be good. She left on a mission. After Mao had left Kagome threw up a strong barrier around the suite, including the windows to make sure that anything couldn't get in or sound couldn't get out.

"This place is so dark Inuyasha I don't know how I could go around without purifying things." Kagome stated as she sat down hastily. She tugged of the slippers and threw them to the corner nearest the door.

Inuyasha sat behind her, and rested his chin near their mating mark. His growling purr was back, but it didn't have the calming effect he was hoping. So he threaded his arms through Kagome's and pulled her back onto his lap. There he kept her close to his chest until they felt Mao return.

The barrier was lowered to allow her to enter. And then thrown back up again. "Mao," Kagome started, "Thank you for the meal, believe me I didn't get to eat much in the hall, but I wanted your thoughts on Lord Daishin."

Mao visibly flinched, and it didn't go unnoticed from either member of the room. "He is a man that isn't right. Avoid him milady. Don't let him near you." Mao then broke down with sobs. But refused to elaborate why she was crying. So Inuyasha left it to Kagome to deal with at a later date.

They ate in near silence. Once Inuyasha was happy with the amount of food that had been consumed, he dismissed Mao and his secretary and instructed them to be here early in the morning so that they could get their business for the day. When they left the barrier went back up. Only this time it was noticed by Hana.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and took her to the bed room. There he loosened her obi, and let it fall to the mat. Inuyasha removed Tessaiga and pulled his haori out of his hakama and kicked off the boots. And left them laying on the floor. Kagome stood there closely watching as he stripped himself completely naked while watching her. He didn't look where everything fell, and didn't really care. Inuyasha then went to his wife, tossing her fan on the pile of clothes that already littered the room. Then he carefully drew the kimono off her shoulders to her elbows where he stepped into her and began licking her neck, and mark. Kagome directed his face to her mouth where she knew without a doubt Inuyasha's eyes were completely blood red. His demon was riding him hard. So she kissed his mouth a couple of times, nipping at his lower lip. Where she was given permission to let her tongue enter.

Inuyasha dragged the kimono down the rest of the way to the floor. Adorned with only her undershirt, he knelt at her feet, and was silently crying. _I am sorry my heart. I failed. I let Sesshomaru put you in a position where you felt less than safe._

Kagome went down to her knees, tossing off the undershirt on the way down. Both naked staring at each other. She gently licked his tears away. And sent a calming vibe through the bond that got Inuyasha to look into her eyes. She smiled. And continued to kiss him with increasing passion and desire. Words were forgotten.

Sesshomaru walked past their suite and noticed the barrier. He figured that it was better left until morning before he talked to the couple. Clearly he had much to learn about mating and he believed he was in for a crash course.

Inside the room the pair were still engaged in a battle of tongues and hands. Inuyasha was skimming his hands over Kagome with tender strokes, and wasn't about to stop. Kagome had her hands on his back and was gently using her claws to bring Inuyasha around to being aroused like she was. More and more they carefully battled, until Inuyasha stood. Grabbing Kagome he launched her onto the bed, and quickly followed her down.

Giggling Kagome stared up at him, love filling her eyes as he lowered himself down to her mouth once more… he supported himself on his forearms and there he remained until he was ready to explore lower. Shifting a hand he carefully used his claws down her side, to her hip and then lower to her leg, he drew them up and down along her body until she was arching against him for more.

Silently Kagome went back to caressing Inuyasha's back, and lower back. She didn't go straight for what was throbbing against her abdomen. She sensed that he needed to make her feel cherished and loved, all the words he couldn't say, were to be expressed as feelings and plied upon her body. There was no rush for either.

All the time Inuyasha kept his mouth sealed over Kagome, only letting in gasps of air when they needed it. He wasn't going to be moved, until he knew that she knew she was his only. Any lingering fear in Kagome's mind was chased away by her lover's mouth and skilful and sinful hands.

Becoming so aroused and hot for her hanyou Kagome slipped her other leg from under Inuyasha and braced his hips either side with her knees. Inuyasha lifted himself slightly and moved his very hard cock into the crevice that contained her core and treasure. There he rocked his hips gently but kept his mouth over hers, until moans were filling the room. Moving slowly he pressed kisses down her neck from her hair line to her shoulder. Licking, biting and kissing his way back and forth, never missing a spot. Kagome was sure she would be covered with hickeys in the morning. Not that she cared in the least. There was no part of her neck that escaped him, even under her chin there was a darkening bite mark.

Inuyasha intentionally left their mating mark for last as he listened to the goddess below him gasp for breath. There was nothing on this earth of the next that he would deny her ever. He used his fangs to gently score her skin, giving her a greater sense of pleasure and the promise for more to come.

_Oh my god Inuyasha, you are a fucking kami, more I need more. Please lover, make me cum let me cum on your cock, and keep fucking me until we are both coated with it._

_Soon my lover, and I'm not a kami, I'm a hanyou, your hanyou in fact and there is nothing I wouldn't do to bring you pleasure. Now lay back and let me do the work, you have had a trying day and its my pleasure to give you as much as you want. As for coming feel free anytime. Would you want me to touch you here lover?_ Inuyasha moved his hand to between her legs and used feather light touches on her treasure.

_Fuck Inuyasha more, harder_ Kagome arched off the bed, with only her head and bottom on the mattress.

Inuyasha carefully laid on her completely, and used his other hand to hike one of her bent legs up higher. He bit down on their mark, and she screamed her orgasm. Continuing to pleasure her with the tip of his claw on the treasure he bit again, there was no coming down from where he wanted to send her.

_More in need more. Shove that cock of yours into me and pound me. Inuyasha I need to be full of you. _A scent hit them both at the same time. One or both had started their heat cycle.

'_Gome, if I continue your gonna end up pupped. You know this right?_ Inuyasha pulled back so he could look into her eyes. He could also see that his mate was past the point of caring. A grin covered the lower part of his face as he watched her. _'Gome I need you to answer me my lovely. _

_Fuck Inuyasha I need you so much right now, I don't care I figured we were going to have pups soon enough, when you said that you wanted to be home for the heat. Obviously the kami has a different opinion._

Inuyasha didn't need much more encouragement than that. He placed two fingers at the opening of her core, and pushed them in, being careful of his claws. He added another and kept his pace, fast and forceful all the while taking pleasure in knowing Kagome was filling the room with moans, and gasps as he kept going. Soon enough she had enough with his fingers, he slid to her side and lifted the closest leg and brought it over his hips. His cock pulsing on her thigh, he positioned himself from that angle and pushed in. Kagome inhaled sharply, as his mushroom head went to that special spot and made her cum instantly. Inuyasha pleased growl kept him there for a few seconds before he began a punishing pace, all Kagome could do was to ride the pleasure and cum when she needed. Half an hour later Inuyasha flipped Kagome on to her hands and knees, and he positioned himself behind her. Spreading her cheeks apart he could see her juices clinging to her thighs, core and ass. This made him growl loudly. He no longer cared who heard. Shoving his fingers through the moisture, he plied it all the way along the crevice that held her core and anus, and kept doing so when Kagome was pushing backwards begging for his cock. Carefully he slapped her ass as she got too close to his manhood. This got a response of spiked hormones, and more juices flowing from her. _You like that baby, you like a bit of pain with your pleasure. Do you want your mate to do it again?_

_I don't give a kuso what you do Inuyasha but give me your fucking cock. _Inuyasha bent over her back and bit down on the mark again as he shoved her full of his cock. The lady wanted, so how was he to say no. while still biting the mark, the alpha in him grabbed hold of her hips with one hand and her other shoulder with his other. He forcefully brought her back onto him, where he pounded her, when she was nearing her climax again, he brought her to kneeling while still impaled. He then went and spread his thighs and sat back on his heels bringing her with him. Kagome bounced on him in a relentless pace. He reached around to her breasts and squeezed the nipples hard. Causing Kagome to inhale sharply, making him do it again and again while they were pounding each other.

_I recon you would look fucking hot in a mirror right now. I would be able to see my cock slamming your core, and I recon your nipples are red as they are hard. _Kagome reached back and began tugging on his ears knowing full well that there was going to be nothing now that will stop him releasing his load into her as deep as possible. As she began milking him he thickened, lengthened and then was locked into her cunt. Somewhere in the recesses of his sex fried mind he remembered that when on heat, he would produce extra swelling to make sure he would impregnate the female. They were going to be like this for longer than a few minutes. Inuyasha made this information available to Kagome.

Kagome was coming again and again, the lock had made sure that his member was in a position that hit that spot inside her, and that her womb was open to receive his seed. Kagome had actually fallen unconscious with the amount of times she climaxed, belatedly she wondered if Inuyasha was mad.

_I'm not mad, my love. _He gently lowered her to her side, where he could remain locked inside her while they slept. He was pressed up hard to her when the predawn hours began. They had been that way for hours. When Kagome came too she could still feel Inuyasha inside her, still hard and both his dick and her cunt were pulsing in time with their shared heartbeat.

'_Gome, I don't know when it will go down,_ came the sleepy reply to an inquiry that she didn't make but it was good to know anyhow. They went back to sleep. During the hour or so left of slumber he finally came loos of Kagome and slipped out. But it didn't mean he was moving. Apparently Kagome was pupped.

Around dawn Inuyasha using Kagome's abilities, dropped the barrier around the suite to allow Mao and Kensei inside, only to put it back up again once they were inside. He walked out in his fire rat haori and hakama to let them know that they wanted to got to the seamstress, Kagome and Rin needed new clothes. And so did he if he was being honest. He heard Kagome stir. _Stay in bed. I want to make sure you are well and truly pupped and I will in a minute._

He also made mention that both had gone on heat during the night. So he was a bit testy when it came to his mate. Both bowed with smirks on their faces. They went and began their day. Kensei started going over the information Sesshomaru put together for Inuyasha so that he could just tell the hanyou the major details and could give him finer details if asked. Mao when to Rin's room with her breakfast and started to prepare the child for the day and the mornings outing.

Inuyasha returned to Kagome. He crawled up the bed giving her kisses, not so light nips and licks along the way. When he got to her neck, he bit down on the mark one more and held her there as she came again. He then lent his chest over her face as he whispered into her furry ears.

"I will never tire of you my love, you give so much, all I can do is to honour you by pupping you and making you feel like the goddess you are, my youkai miko." he breathed the last part of the sentence and this threw Kagome over the edge again. That orgasm that he gave her also give him the scent of his pup. Smiling widely, flashing his fangs he looked into her eyes.

_Yes?_ Kagome asked.

"Yes!" Inuyasha shouted. With his demonic speed he pulled the forgotten furs up around his waist and covered Kagome with his body. As soon as he was in that position they had their room converged on. Mao and Rin from the doorway that lead to the bathing chamber, and Kensei though the main door of the room. Both extra adults were ready to do battle.

Sesshomaru also heard Inuyasha yelling, and forced his way thought the barrier, and into their chambers. Something he wont need reminding to not do again. Everyone stared at Inuyasha. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were very red faced, considering there were quite a few people in the room. He had no problem being naked, Kagome was shy about her nakedness in front of strangers. She hid from view as Rin came up to her side and cuddled her as the child was only dressed in a towel and a wet one at that. Kagome hugged her. Rin looked at Inuyasha waiting for an explanation.

"We having a pup maybe two I cant smell the differences yet." he said in a normal voice. The room volume rose as everything was more than happy and expressed themselves so.

Sesshomaru spoke up in a business like voice, "How long since conception?"

Inuyasha shrugged with a devilish grin on his face, turned to his brother. "Three hours tops."

Sesshomaru had to give his brother credit for credit due, he would of made their father a very proud youkai. It was rare for the first heat after mating to produce any heirs, but even he could scent the subtle changes already taking place. Sesshomaru smiled a true smile, and was about to offer congratulations but was shut off by a female growl, and "Everyone GET OUT!"

This was a side no one saw of Kagome. Once the door was closed, she raced to the bathing room and promptly threw up into one of the buckets. Inuyasha was behind her holding her hair out of the way, and rubbing soothing circles on Kagome's back as she was dry heaving. They could hear Sesshomaru and Kensei discussing the implications of the pregnancy and life at court

Inuyasha grabbed a clean bucket and followed Kagome back to bed. He went and put his fire rat hakama on only. He went out to the tea room, he asked for Mao for some breakfast for everyone. She went to the kitchen to do so, and she also got two of the female servants to come with her hoping at least one will be able to stay with the lady. The females raced back to the suite and were allowed back in thanks to Sesshomaru.

"Milord, I will make a request please." Mao was bowing to the room, and so were the ladies behind her.

Sesshomaru was watching them, when he made a noise she continued. "I would ask gracious Lord, that one or both join this house so to better serve the lady and pup better."

"This Sesshomaru can not find a way not to. Does at least one of you females know how to fight?" Sesshomaru demanded. "The lady's safety is now both my brothers and this lord's top problem now."

"We both are milord." Kaho stated quietly.

"Your names?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"I am Kaho, and the female next to me is Eriko." Kaho again quietly answered.

Inuyasha entered the tea room, he saw the extra females. "What's going on Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "Apparently this one has servants that wish to defect to your house to serve your lady." he stated in a manner of fact and no nonsense tone of voice.

"Anything for Kagome." Inuyasha demanded almost.

The bedroom door opened again and they saw that Kagome wore a red kimono, with a white obi and matching slippers. "What is for Kagome?"

"Please milady, meet Kaho, and Eriko they are going to help me protect you pup Rin and you." Mao said quietly bowing to the lady that was currently being bundled into a massive hanyou. _Was it possible he could get bigger? _It was rare that a hanyou changed for his mate unless there was need of it.

Kagome went to Inuyasha, and carefully put her hands on his chest. "Love, did you get umm bigger and better during the night."

Sesshomaru looked at the couple with amusement in his face, almost laughing, his brother's mate was good for his soul. "This one believes she is correct Inuyasha obviously you believe that she is in need of strong protection, so we will see that she has it." turning to the women staring at Inuyasha's chest and general size. "This one believes that you are very welcome into his brother's household. Although be warned, betray them and face me." the warning was well read over the entire room.

Rin skipped into the room and went to Kagome's dresser where she pulled out a brush and some hair sticks. She pulled on Kagome's kimono skirt to get her to sit down and have something to eat and have her tea. While Kagome was occupied with her meal, Rin started to brush and style her hair in a simple braid that she wrapped around and around her head and secured with the sticks. Once she approved that the hair will stay still, she went to a close by vase and picked a lotus flower to tuck into Kagome's braid.

Inuyasha realising that he was still half naked went to continue dressing and joined his mate to eat and sip hot tea. There was a lot of dried bread for Kagome, as she had it on good authority that it absorbed excess fluids and also filled out to make her feel better. When he had only his tea left, he moved so that he as behind Kagome and getting her to lean back so that he could cradle her to his body.

There was three collective female sighs and one male harrumph but Inuyasha and Kagome just smiled to each other and went back to the tasks at hand.


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ENJOY **

**DEFINITION OF A RUNNER IN FUEDAL TIMES WAS USUALLY A CHILD OF A SERVANT WHO RAN MESSAGES TO VARIOUS PARTS OF A LARGE ESTABLISHMENT, HOUSEHOLD OR PALACE**

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

**DISCLAIMER :I DONT OWN INUYASHA – WISH I DID. **

**I DO OWN MY IDEAS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

it didn't take long to get Rin ready for their walk down to the village. Kagome was handed a parasol to cover her from the early morning glare, Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga at his side and the group set off, including two females that changed into warrior clothes and carried their weapons close. Mao that held little Rin's hand and Inuyasha made sure that Kagome's hand was tucked into his elbow as they walked. The first store they came across was a tea room boasting a range of teas from all over the continent.

The next store was hard goods and building supplies. Inuyasha briefly excused himself to have a look, before he left he motioned one of the females to come and stand beside Kagome in case.

"He isn't going to get better is he?" Kagome asked no one in particular She looked around to see everyone even Rin was shaking her head. "Oh dear."

This actually brought a laugh from Kensei, but he quickly covered it with his hand at Inuyasha arrival back to the group.

The purchase made Inuyasha joined his mate, attaching her hand to his elbow, they moved slowly down the street. Passing store front after store front. Until they saw across the walk way was the seamstress they needed to see. But before them was a store that sold hair accessories. Kagome motioned Rin to join her. Both of them went inside, and were joined by Kaho and Eriko, and Mao. Kagome was looking through the stock that she could see. And came across several pairs of hair sticks and matching combs that she would like. Inuyasha stuck his head in the door and told her to just get them.

Looking up at the shop keep, she did, she gathered them together and handed them to him, Rin had found a comb that she wanted to get and handed her item to the keep as well. Mao reached forward to the keep for the items that he wrapped.

Crossing the walk way the entered the seamstress, as Sesshomaru made sure the establishment knew of their impending arrival and asked that the shop was closed for them as a personal request. One they adhered to without question. When they were safely inside they were offered tea. While Kagome and Rin were measured and fitted for kimonos, hakamas, haoris and other necessities, Inuyasha was going over the information that Sesshomaru had given the secretary.

There were several kimono's already made so that they could leave with clothing for a few days. They were made of demon silk, as the weaver was a silk moth youkai and he only weaves on the property. There were several kimonos in bright vibrant colours and several haori in the darker colours and also heavier demon silk. Before Kagome could open her mouth to ask what was demon silk, the answer came to her.

_Demon silk is made stronger than normal silk, it is self cleaning, self mending, and it grows to accommodate the wearer. Namely you my goddess._

_Like the fire rat?_

_Yeah like the fire rat. _

_Aren't you lucky it was self cleaning all those years ago and I accidentally would cause hard on's then. You could of just cleaned yourself up as we were moving along. _

_Funny 'Gome, helps to be standing still when you want the garment to clean itself and not plastering the mess everywhere especially when the mess drips off the sac and down your leg._

Understanding dawned on Kagome and laughed as she continued to be measured fitted and asked to mix various obi with her outfits that were presented to her. Inuyasha on the other hand was bright red all the way to the tips of his ears.

One of the seamstresses asked very quietly. "What colour is your house milady?"

_Red and white. _"Red and white, it also has open crescent moons outlined in red and no filling." unsure what this meant but continued to stand there until she could take no more. She asked to be seated for a while and Inuyasha joined her in partaking of tea.

Inuyasha was impressed usually his feisty mate didn't like people touching her much but she has bore several hours of it. Inuyasha could also feel Kagome's pressing need to want to be back at the forest as well. This his own youkai, and alpha echoed.

_I don't want to be far from Sango, Miruko or Kaede Inuyasha. I know we just like found out that we pupped on the first go and all, but being away from our home, is going to be difficult especially when there are so many things to do there. I don't want to be in the West to birth. Hang on how long do hanyou's stay pregnant?_

Kagome's little rant caught him off guard and he laughed out loud. And startled those around them. _Six months beloved, and we will be home long before that. I will make sure of it._

Kagome let out a sigh and inquired as to how much longer they were needed. She wanted to return so that she could give Rin her lesson for today. She didn't expect the fitting to take this long. She was also getting a rise in temperature and the need to be closer to Inuyasha as well.

_I feel it and will take care of it as soon as possible_ Inuyasha bent and slowly nibbled her jaw line to help her calm. Half hour later Mao and Kensei were loaded with packages, that would hold Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin over in clothes until the rest of the wardrobes could be completed in about a weeks time.

Inuyasha noticed that both Rin and Kagome were breathing easier now that they had spent time away from the palace. It was a truly oppressive place. _Not enough light, not big enough windows_ came the suggestion as they walked slowly back to the palace. Inuyasha smiled at his mates comments. It took longer to return as Inuyasha slowed his steps and was pointing out things to Rin and Kagome.

Upon arrival at the palace Daishin was in the front of the palace, seeing that Inuyasha and Kagome had arrived back he followed them at a distance back to the family wing. The women that were in warrior clothes, turned at the beginning of the wing and stood guard knowing full well that Daishin was going to be coming towards them very soon.

As Daishin made his way to the family wing, he was close to passing through the doorway when he was stopped by the women. He could see Inuyasha hurrying Kagome and Rin inside their suite, before closing the door and walking towards him.

"Get out of my way, you useless things." he demanded.

"Yeah I don't think so." Inuyasha stated holding onto Tessaiga at his side.

"I want an audience with the hanyou lady." Daishin again demanded.

Inuyasha stood there in the middle of the passage, Sesshomaru was coming behind him. "Yeah. Really. As far as I know my wife wont see you." Inuyasha reminded Daishin, of his place none to gently.

"Why don't you just let me fuck the slut and maybe I might take her off your hands then hanyou."

Inuyasha's eyes bleed red, and the women warriors retreated back to the start of the suite.

"Another move against this one's brothers mate and it will be you that Inuyasha takes off my hands." Lord Sesshomaru growled with all certainty. "This one seriously doubts that he will let you even have a trial, this one knows his brother's temper, you are assured that your death will be very public indeed."

A feral growl left Daishin's mouth as he stormed away. "How dare those low life cunts?"

Sesshomaru kept watching the hall as the less than noble, noble left. He also indicated to Inuyasha that he was needed dealing with Kagome, as her heat was nearly fever pitched.

Inuyasha went into the suite, and gave permission for Mao, and Kaho to take Rin under strict guard out to the gardens to choose some flowers for her room. As he was giving the order, he had already untied his obi, put his sword inside the doorway of the bedroom, and was about to work his shirts off as he was closing the door. Using Kagome's abilities he threw a thick barrier up, and went to work taking care of his mate. She needed the tenderness of a mate's loving. Not necessarily a sexually encounter but tender none the less.

When he got inside the room, he noticed a few changes. A screen was placed directly in front of the door a few feet to protect the occupants of the bed from prying eyes. And he also noticed a very naked mate. He didn't waste time in stripping his hakama and launched himself to the side of the bed so he could crawl in and hold his Kagome.

It didn't take long with both of them purring to calm each other. An uneasy peace filled the room as Inuyasha went about kissing all the flesh that he could come in contact with without moving himself into another position, thus maybe upsetting and moving Kagome. To his beast that was unexceptionable. Kagome was also tenderly kissing the exposed flesh that she could reach, admiring his new looks, and more heavier muscles that had shown up over the course of the night._ I wonder what making love to him would be like now?_

_You will find out later wife, for now the heat is raging and you need your alpha to help. You are already pupped so sex wont really help right now._ Inuyasha carefully explained to her.

_Damn_ was the only word that came from his beautiful mate.

Slowly the hanyou coaxed his mate into resting for an hour before the midday meal. Although his mate was dozing, Inuyasha stayed awake and more vigilant that ever. There was something about Daishin that he couldn't put his finger on, he just hoped he worked it out before it was too late.

_Sesshomaru's Study_.

Sesshomaru was longing to be outside with his brother, accompanying them to the village so he could also inspect the disrepair that it had fallen into. Sesshomaru had already got his secretary to draw up the release papers for the three women and one male to join Inuyasha's household. These will be presented that night before the evening meal. He had also met with the men that would be shadowing the ministers to report back.

Sesshomaru was expecting those reports the next day, he was hoping that Inuyasha and Kagome could join him to start working out the best places to see if trouble was brewing. They would have to start at the bottom and work their way up. And now time was more important than ever. He wanted Kagome well away from court before the pup was due to come. When notice of the birth came to him, via Inuyasha then he will announce that the pup will be his rightful heir. Not a minute before.

Abruptly Sesshomaru stood, and walked over to the window overlooking the gardens. There was Rin with three guards, and a basket nearly full of flowers and pretty sticks that she had found. He opened the window and leapt out to join the child in her hunt for perfect blooms to add to their rooms. There were also sukura blossoms by the dozens. He must remember to collect the wood and make Rin some nice hair sticks before they left for the boarder once more this would make a nice gift for Kagome as well. Sesshomaru had Rin's release papers stating that she was no longer under the care of the West but the care of Inuyasha and Kagome and was their daughter. A mating gift of sorts. He was also gifting them land connecting with their forest, without needed to pay for taxes or rates to himself. The land was still relatively forested, but also flat and prime farming sight, with the stream close by.

Sesshomaru sat under a cherry tree and watched Rin dance from flower patch to flower patch seeing how she was carefully collecting them. Hiro approached him, the bills for this mornings fittings have been delivered along with some other items that were close to finishing but not quite done. The bill was sent back with payment when the runner came with the bill to start with. I have also slipped the three ladies yonder their release papers. When do I let the servants know to be present for the lady's approval?"

"Sesshomaru, is hoping this afternoon. Rin has lessons to attend yet."

Hiro rushed off. _At least I am assured of loosing the few extra pounds that I gained. _

_Tea room in the Suite._

Kagome had been woken and just sent a runner to collect Rin and in form her guards that she was needed for her lessons. The runner was back within minutes informing the lady that they were on their way.

Kagome had set out some parchment and a quill and ink. She then had written on the parchment the letters covered so far. There was a sand box already prepared for Rin to practice her writings, this parchment will show the letters and numbers already covered and the more to come.

Kagome spent the time alone with Inuyasha just relaxing and leaning into his chest. She could very easily feel the definition of the muscles encased in there. Sighing they both sipped their tea and waited until Rin arrived so that he could leave to work with his brother.

It took three more minutes before Rin burst into the room and went to hug her oba and then her oji before settling down to learn her lessons.

Inuyasha gently lent Kagome forward to an upright position so she could teach the pup for the next few hours. All the women were in the room and a runner was dispatched for more tea and some snacks as well. He didn't believe that Kagome will make lunch in the hall so he made arrangements to have it served in their tea room so that Rin could work uninterrupted.

Mao went into the master bedroom and tidied up quickly so that she could be at the lady's disposal. Kagome went to the small desk provided, and quickly wrote out a note begging off the lunch in the hall, due to obligations. She then sent Mao to deliver this to Hiro or Sesshomaru himself.

The two hours passed very quickly. And Rin was becoming a little distracted so she was taken to her room with one of the staff and was allowed to play. While Rin was busy she would compose another note.

_Sango and Miruko _

_Please tell me how things are going there. Here it is beyond insane and I feel I should be armed at all times with an arrow drawn to purify idiots that have no common sense or decency. It is still unknown when we will leave as we have only just arrived and settled._

_Rin misses everyone and chatters to her lady guard about Shippo and the twins non stop. That is to be expected I am guessing. If things here become to much can we send her to you both until our return?_

_Yours _

_Kagome _

Taking Rin's hand she walked towards the office she could sense Sesshomaru in. and tapped lightly. Hiro opened the door to her, and politely bowed. And stepped back. She sent Rin to her corner with her colouring and drawing things to occupy her mind for a while. When the door closed the rooms occupants didn't see that Daishin was trying to catch up to Kagome to get her attention.

Kagome sat with her mate, and politely waited until Sesshomaru had finished his business before asking for a messenger to carry her letter to the village for Miruko and Sango. She had left it unsealed so that there was no misconception of what was written. Inuyasha handed the note to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru sealed it without reading the letter.

"This one doesn't need to read a lady's letter. I'm sure that it only describes what ladies talk about without the presence of their men folk. This one is fairly certain that the information carried between the two is definitely none of this ones business and would suffer greatly should he pry."

Inuyasha looked at his brother in disbelief. "Who are you and where the hell is my brother?"

Sesshomaru just shrugged. "On to business. Inuyasha can catch you up on the matters already discussed. Though there is a matter that I have not raised yet and waited for your arrival Kagome. The matter of Daishin. This one understands that this is not a name that you are going to associate with pleasantness, but please hear this lord out." Sesshomaru watched Kagome settle on the pillows and poured her tea to sip it and listen. Inuyasha moved to sit behind so that she could recline and be at ease for a while.

"This one would like to request that his sister refrain from outbursts in the hall." Sesshomaru put up his hand knowing that he deserved anything at that time being thrown at him. "only for the time being. This one is not saying that you must put up with anything a female youkai doesn't and other females around your mate is one thing that will great heavily upon you. But with Daishin please consider speaking with him, obviously you have caught his eye and you would be the better one that infiltrates his circle."

"You ask much of a pregnant woman especially your 'sister' as you put it." Inuyasha was almost howling in anger at this request. "I wont allow you to use her like this."

Sesshomaru considered the point. And let the matter drop. He then went on to the next item of the list. The staff. "Please sister this one would ask that you look over his household staff and see what you can see."

Kagome nodded "Yes I will do that Sesshomaru. Anything else that needs my presence?"

"Keep the bond open mate." Inuyasha nuzzled at her neck, and mumbled into her ear as he kissed it gently. Pleasure flooded both of them before the act was completed. He helped her to stand.

"Rin will be safe here. I do not wish to expose her to people that possibly hurt her." Sesshomaru nodded. Inuyasha told Rin to bring what she was working on to their table so he could watch. Rin complied and settled back down for the remaining time before the last meal in the hall.

Kagome slipped out unawares that Daishin was watching. The two female guards quickly flanked her as they directed their charge to the kitchens where most of the staff would be. Sesshomaru had given her the ledger for the palaces food stocks as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND BEST OF ALL ENJOY. **

**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN INUYASHA**

**ROUGH PLAY AND MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

**I OWN MY IDEAS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

There was a room before the kitchens that was large enough that all the staff could fit in there without being in anyway in the way of others. This was the room that Kagome was aiming for.

When Kagome entered everyone did a slight bow. This slight didn't sit well with Kagome. "Good afternoon all and thank you for being here."

Someone in the back spoke up. "Can you just yell at us so we can get back to work?"

Kagome smiled and a sudden calmness descended on the room. A collective breath was let out before she began. "I care not your current duties, and you might be moved around to something else, so your current duties don't exist for you right now." That had everyone's attention, and they made themselves comfortable as possible.

Kagome continued. "I will begin with the kitchen staff. The meals have been great and I see no reason to change anything there, although I will be going through the larder after this meeting to make sure that the numbers were correct. You are dismissed, ignore the bells for service in the rooms. You are in the kitchen to provide food. Not serve. I have also made available, this stack of linens that I found while sticking my nose in cupboards."

They were the aprons of old that were worn with the last lord. They had been laundered and sat in front of them. "You are to take a clean one each day to wrap around your clothes to prevent soiling. Especially if your job is messy. You may go." the kitchen staff filed out taking an apron each and put them on. Each of the staff bowing and smiling at their lords sister.

"Is there a head female servant?" Kagome asked aloud.

"It was Mao but she has been reassigned to take care of you milady."

Nodding Kagome continued. "Very well then another needs to be appointed. She must have beta like qualities and will not bow to any guest here. She must be good at her work and efficient. Does one reside at the palace or do we place notice in surrounding villages?" the room went silent.

Kagome made note to have the secretary of the kitchen to place notices for head female.

"Until there is a head female appointed, no maid is to attend a room or suite alone. She is to be accompanied by another female and a male. The male is to stay out of eye sight. From now on the females will be working in pairs and supervised by a male, who will report back to Hiro and him alone. If something untoward happens then it becomes the male's job to step in and make sure that the 'guest' understands that it is unexceptionable behaviour. If there is no free male then you are to wait until there is one. Am I being clear?"

Female faces looked over to her with nothing but relief and gratitude at her declaration. The peace in the room continued although there was now a current of willingness. "Moving along." Kagome looked at the list that she had in her hand of how things should be going.

"Head male servant, is there any or was it Hiro and the position needs to be filled.?"

The room was quiet once more. Kagome made note. "Men you have to protect those weaker than yourselves. Make sure that any heavy lifting or moving of furniture is done in the morning so that the female staff can have access to a male when cleaning and called to a room." the men nodded. Females you are dismissed please return to your duties, and remember the changes, this is for your benefit more than anyone else's." the women swept out of the room and bowed and smiled much like the kitchen staff on their way through.

"Men are you aware of the two tables in the dining hall. Yes. Good there is a third table that is still in the attic that matches the two below the dais. Clean it and bring it to the hall. I wish to add a little change. Meet me there in an hour with the table please." the men rushed to do the lady's bidding knowing that she had everyone's interests close to her.

With the meeting concluded Kagome went on with her guard to the kitchens where she was to inspect the exactly how much they had.There was no end to the business of running a freaking huge house.

Upon reaching the kitchens she was greeted by bows as she passed workstation, she in turn made the announcement pushed her aura out to be calming and energizing at the same time.. "None of you need to bow to me, you are doing important work and it needs your concentration, Master Chef might I have a moment of your time. Where is the larder?"

He ambled over to the door at the end of the room. "This is it lady."

"Just call me Kagome, please chef."

He bowed again. He brought a candle over to the scones set in place to enlighten the rooms there. What she saw got her blood boiling. "Where is the rest of the food stuffs?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were already on their way to her.

He shrugged. "Daishin has the key for the rest of the rooms." Kagome went over to the lock and placed her fingers on it. It was chilled but only for a short time. A bright flash and the lock fell in several pieces on the floor. She did the same with the rest of the locks.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha barged into the kitchen, when the first flash of light went off, then subsequent ones after that. "What is happening?" Inuyasha demanded.

The Master Chef pressed himself up against the larder wall and explained as best he could that the lady had merely opened locked doors to assess the foodstuffs. Inuyasha waled as calmly as he could to Kagome while Sesshomaru stayed behind. He put his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled her neck. The air was stale, and it obviously had not been aired in some time. Doors were swinging open. And before them there was a rich assortment of foodstuffs and sake. Kagome and Inuyasha inhaled.

"Why are these doors locked?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Lord Daishin demanded it, the contents was for his family alone."

Kagome went to the Master Chef. "You will not loos your position because you spoke the truth." with that the big man took a breath and visibly relaxed.

"This is the missing food Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Yeah I'm assuming so." she answered.

Sesshomaru turned to the room, "No one speak of this. This matter will be dealt with soon, obviously you have all done well to feed the palace with what little you have had been given. When the next order goes out, you are to add a further ten percent to your needs to keep in reserve."

Shock and understanding filled the room, as the trio exited.

_Great Hall_

The men located the requested table quickly and brought it out to be cleaned and brought down to the hall. But were unsure as to where to put it.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in, leaving Sesshomaru to return to his work. "What are you planning now my love?"

"This my dearest, handsome hanyou is for extra seating. The two existing tables are to be brought down further to the left at the end of the room that holds the main doors, and that table that was brought down is to be put up against the dais. The benches will go either side obviously." realisation hit everyone and the men made quick work of their task and left the hall. Maids came in and added runners to the tables along with candle holders and began placing pillows on the benches, readying the room for the meal in a few hours.

Kagome turned in Inuyasha's arms and tenderly kissed the corners of his mouth. Unawares that the moment was being witnessed by all that were near. Inuyasha bent down to kiss his wife soundly and then picked her up, sensing that she was in need of tea and snacks, he approached the closest maid.

"Maid-sama see to tea and snacks are served in Lord Sesshomaru office please." she bowed and ran to carry out the order. Inuyasha then looked over to the female guards "you know where to find your lady." with that he took off towards the office where he opened the door and closed it again.

Placing Kagome at the table and reclined her on the pillows, Inuyasha started to stroke Kagome's hair absently as they waited for Sesshomaru to break his thoughts. After five minutes Inuyasha cleared his throat. Sesshomaru looked up and realized he had drifted away. "It is a well known fact that ministers are appointed because they have their own individual wealth. This lord is wondering why Daishin didn't own up to his dwindling wealth?"

"I will be assuming that there is something to fear. I had to use my aura to calm all the staff when we were conferring as to what to do. Oh Hiro, please place notices around the villages asking for nominations and credentials for a head male and female for staffing here. Please include salary, benefits and job duties when placing the notices. Thanks Hiro. Oh and can you make sure that the people come with references as well. And for the day after next. That should do it I think?."

He got to work on the notices, so that the lordship's seal could be added to make them official. Before the evening meal they will get the runners to take them to the villages and have the headmen post them in the morning.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in astonishment. "What that is what secretaries are for. You give them a task and they carry it out." Kagome spoke with an air of authority that made both men stare at her with amused glances.

There was a loud knock at the door and Jaken entered, bringing the snacks and tea that Inuyasha ordered. Kagome sat up and started pouring for them all, to come join them. A simple break. She then used her aura again and brought a satisfying peace that allowed everyone's busy minds to settle and think more clearly.

"Milady!" Jaken exclaimed.

Jaken finally found peace after the betrayal and death of his wife and their family at the hands of the enemy long ago. Sadness was in his eyes and he mourned them one last time before allowing the memory to fade but never lost. Jaken fell to the ground and bowed lower than he ever did for the Lord Sesshomaru.

_Another attitude changed _Kagome thought.

"Sometimes Jaken the pain that I can heal is not physical, but in the heart and soul," Kagome quietly stated. Hiro had accidentally dropped his quill as he to felt the healing of the Imp.

Sesshomaru thought that she could heal the soul but not the heart_ Guess this one was wrong. Perhaps I should refrain from trying to guess what this miko youkai can do and start watching._ He thought to himself as he watched the couple before him. His brother behind his mate, his brother's arm resting on a raised knee, and the other hand was playing with the mate's hair around her face gently touching her as he went. The contentment that they radiated was astoundingly pure and untainted in any way.

The quietness in the room was broken by a furious knocking at the door. Sighing Sesshomaru went to his table and positioned himself in an ill conceived relaxed pose as he bade enter to the person on the other side. It was the Master Chef.

Bowing to the lord and the lord's brother, he bowed lower to Kagome. "Milady you need to come. I took my break before beginning to start cooking the meal and Daishin had replaced the locks again."

Sesshomaru stood and strode behind the Master Chef and almost stormed down to the kitchen, Inuyasha helped Kagome up and they ran after him. Sesshomaru took out his sword Tokijin and began swinging at the doors. Shattering them to pieces. He pointed at the kitchen runner and instructed him to clean up the mess and to burn the doors. For good measure he used Tokijin on the larder door. The fires will be hot this night. Sheathing his sword Sesshomaru remembered that the larder was a two levelled a fair not only one feeling around he lit the scone that had been long forgotten. More doors and locks were in place. As he climbed a set of stairs he used his claws to pull the door down and another door was shattered into kindling. Above him he could see another scone that he lit. careful not to disrupt to much dust, he looked around. Silks, furs, tapestries, and other valuables were hidden there all from his father's time.

"Runner," he called down deceptively quiet.

"Hai!" came the little voice from below.

"Make sure someone takes stock of this and inform the Lady Kagome personally with their findings." Sesshomaru slowly descended the ladder to the main level. "No more doors!"

Inuyasha protected Kagome from the falling debris as Sesshomaru lost his temper finally. Perhaps_ it would be good for all to fear the lord once more. Now they can see what he will do._

_Very true _Came the reply. Kagome wasn't going to help Sesshomaru with his rage, as there was much that he had learned that he should be raging about. _Let the traitors fear him once more_.

Kagome turned and tugged Inuyasha's haori sleeve indicating it was time to leave, and let the master of the house rage. Quietly they left the kitchen and took the long way around back to the family wing.

Daishin stepped out of his suite of rooms with his sister Hana when they heard the ungodly howl of a very pissed Inu youkai. When they approached "Please milady, who is mad?" he asked in a simpering voice.

"The lord of this house is mad. He has found someone stealing from him, my opinion, everyone who has wronged the good lord, should fear him." Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and nuzzled him under his jaw line. Inuyasha just kept staring at the piece of kuso. And lead his lady towards their wing.

_You devil, lover._ Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's mind. She just giggled.

Mao was waiting for the couple when the approached the assigned rooms. She bowed and asked them to follow her. She had been instructed to give the family the rooms on the other side of Sesshomaru's rooms as they were further from the noise, and they had access to outside and the gardens from the rooms themselves instead of having to go out the front doors or the servants doors.

_The Tea Room_

It was huge, Kagome didn't know what to do. There were two writing desks and a little table set aside for Rin's use. Inuyasha guided Kagome to the main table where the tea was set out, and took up his position behind her. Mao poured the tea, and served snacks.

A few hours before the evening meal, a tray was brought for Rin to eat for her meal. She was then taken to bathe and dress for the evening and bed. She was tired and was rubbing her eyes. "Don't let Rin stay up late this night. I want her ready for lessons in the morning." Kagome pleaded to Mao who understood. Kagome stood herself and made her way to the bathing room after Rin had finished. Drawing a couple of buckets of warm water from the hot springs that fed into the rooms. She stripped down and began washing herself. Inuyasha joined her and began washing her all over. Tenderly he grasped her breasts and lathered them up. Moving her hair out of the way he licked her shoulder and allowed his hands to fall into her lap. Tipping soap into his had again he lathered her legs, and abdominal area, all the while allowing her to lean back to rest upon him. His beast purred. Parting her legs he used his hand to start stroking her until he could almost taste her desire in the room. Leaving her like that, they switched places.

Inuyasha sat before his wife, as she soaped her hands up, she admired the sculptured back that was presented to her. Slowly she ran her hands and claws up and down it making sure that she covered all the area of the area. Before she could mention for him to lean back he had turned around to face her. His legs on the outside of hers and he was on full display for her viewing pleasure.

Kagome started at his feet and slowly worked her way up his legs, hips to his sides, where she took great pleasure in drawing out the pleasure she was wreaking on her mate. His face gave it all away. Cleaning his arms, she lathered her hands again. From his shoulders downwards she again used her hands and claws to sensitize the skin of Inuyasha's chest and abdominal muscles.

Gazing into his golden eyes, she watched the reactions taking place on Inuyasha's face, before she let her forearms rest on his legs. He was watching her intently. She was taking too long, so he moved her clawed hand to his semi hard cock, and let her take her time with that instead. Grinning he was not disappointed when she began stroking it, covering it with soap, she then knelt in front of him and used her own body to cleanse that particular area, still watching his face as he gently flushed across his nose. She reached up and carefully took an ear in each hand and massaged. His cock rose instantly. Rinsing off with the separate water. Inuyasha had enough of the teasing and carefully moved her to the edge of the spring where he could easily slip in with her tight against his hard body. He took her to the submerged seat that he found earlier in the day, and placed himself there spreading his thighs in the process. Slowly he brought his mate closer, tempting and teasing her to be closer to him, flicking her pert nipples, and gently digging in his claws to her bottom.

Taking sliding steps Kagome slowly edged closer to her very horny hanyou. The day hadn't been easy on her either, but this play was another side of her mate she didn't realize he had. Teasing smiles played on their faces, with the occasional flash of fangs, just to show the other what can be for the other. Kagome looked through her lowered lashes at her beautiful hanyou, chest proudly on display and his cock waiting for her below the water's surface. Sliding she took another step forward.

Inuyasha spread his legs further. Encouraging her to continue coming towards him. Sliding his claws up and down her bottom carefully scoring the area. He lent forward and decided to break the play, he kissed her with the full force of the beast. That was all it took. Kagome found herself sitting on a very hard appendage that she moved to fit into her entrance. With her being pupped already there shouldn't be a problem with Inuyasha locking inside her.

Inuyasha encouraged her legs around his waist as he stood and pressed her against the rim of the hot springs. His own back and ass were exposed to the humid air as he slammed into Kagome fully embedding himself into her. She gasped and dug her heels into his ass to urge him on. _Come on lover, you can do better than that_.

Kagome grasped his forelocks and drew him down for a forceful kiss, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth and licking his fangs. This action resulted in another few forceful thrusts from her lover. Her claws when around to his back and scored none to gently down his back to his ass and back up again. On the next trip they took down they stayed grasping his ass and helping him set a punishing rhythm that couldn't be denied. She was so aroused that she didn't need him to bite their mark as she came around his dick after a few more thrusts. Feeling the walls of her channel fluttering he picked up the pace, using his youkai strength and speed he lifted his wife higher and adjusted his angle so he hit that special spot again and again.

Kagome reared forward and bit down on his mark making blood spurt into her mouth. Filling it with the desire laden blood that was currently rushing though his system. Inuyasha went faster in his thrusts and on Kagome's fourth climax he thrust in her to the hilt and emptied himself into her. Panting he placed her on the rim of the springs again and opened her legs. He bent down to look at the juices that were currently laying in her and slowly being released. Smiling he dipped his finger in carefully and brought it out. He then placed it on Kagome's mouth for her to suck clean. The next time he covered two fingers and repeated the process. After a few more times he leaned over to her and kissed her passionately tasting themselves on her tongue, drove him into a desire laden rush again.

The second time round wasn't leisurely nor was it gentle. It was more punishing than the first both biting each other's marks they came together. Slowly pulling out Inuyasha cleaned Kagome and himself and got the towels. Groaning Kagome rolled to her side so she could admire the view presented to her.

When they were dry they went into their adjoining room where they went and started to get ready. Before Kagome could put underwear on Inuyasha told her not to. He also mentioned that she will have Sesshomaru on one side and him on the other. To make sure that she is not upset during the meal. Inuyasha wore solid red with two white crescent moons on the collar of his haori while Kagome wore a kimono of white with red crescent moons on her collar. And a red obi. Before she could close her kimono and tie her obi Inuyasha took another look at her naked form. Rosy breasts he flicked again. And that secret area of hers that he licked. He closed the kimono so that the side he was seated on was open to his touch. He then tied the obi for his mate and they were ready for the meal. Almost. Kagome sat down and brushed out her hair leaving the majority of it down she made two small buns on either side of her head, and held them there with matching hair sticks.

Kissing Rin good night and in the care of Mao, they left the apartment with the two guards, and made their way to the hall.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I AM REALLY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, ROUND HERE ITS BEEN A HELL OF A MONTH, THE MOVING HOUSE WAS HELL, THEN HAD TO FIND MY COMPUTER OR AT LEAST MY LAPTOP AGAIN - A CASE OF WHAT WILL GO WRONG DID GO WRONG.. I AM REALLY SORRY - BUT HERE GOES**

**A/N THIS WILL PROBABLY BE A SHORTER CHAPTER THAN MOST SO SORRY.**

**A/N SOME TWISTS AND TURNS ARE COMING UP HOPE YOU ENJOY THEM**

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**I DO OWN MY IDEAS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Sesshomaru waited in the hall for Inuyasha and Kagome to arrive, he knew that they had to put Rin to sleep for the night first. But wait he did. He would not make his entrance until they were near. Most of the houses are accounted for in the dinning room, they were only waiting for their Lord and Master to arrive. Daishin was waiting on tender hooks as he watched the room like a predator looking for his next piece of prey.

Lords, Ladies and their progeny were milling around looking for the newest piece of gossip sneering at those who they deemed lower than themselves. Everyone in their finery trying to catch the eye of a possible husband or wife. This night was no different from the previous or the one before that. The noise level alone is that equal of a din that just happens to grate on your nerves after a certain amount of time.

_Inuyasha and Kagome_

Slowly Kagome and Inuyasha _made_ their way to the hall, the going was slow as they wanted to spend as much time together as possible, finding all sorts of nooks to quickly hide in and share a stolen kiss or three. Life for the newly mated has turned into something more than they expected with their quiet little forest retreat in a quiet little village, now to a palace where your business is all over the area before you rise for the morning. Life has changed and both were reaching the decision that time here must come to a close soon as they were no longer seeking something of the heart stopping adventure that was the jewel shard hunt.

Through the bond they were having a silent conversation

_I tire of this Inuyasha_ I thought coming back would mean a quieter life. Kagome whined. _I miss home with a vengeance that is starting to leak into my heart and soul._

_I know love, but I do want a relationship with Sesshomaru it was your idea._ Inuyasha replied _but I don't want our children to be born here, there is always a problem or two that puts them in danger. I know you are scared but we just have to hang on a little longer. Soon we will leave, and then we can see about the changes to the house and the rest of the area, then you can go and learn of Kaide just like you wanted to. I promise babe._

_Sesshomaru is waiting my love, we will definitely revisit the subject later tonight if you wish, I know that you wanted to remain closer to home at the moment._ Inuyasha stated taking, taking Kagome into a secluded recess of the hall that they were walking down and kissed her passionately, thus reminding her that there were more important matters at hand. Namely her husband.

Sesshomaru was still waiting patently as he thought he sensed Inuyasha and Kagome approaching, only to see them disappear into a curtained alcove. The feeling that passed over his face was one of longing and desire for something that he never dreamed of, a true mate. Revaluation struck him like a hammer being thrown from the gods. How could he have not seen. All he believed of a mate was they were a bottomless pit in witch to throw money into. Sure there was the birth of an heir but that was all that was good for in a mate that he was raised to believe, from his very mother.

Sesshomaru was now realising that the right mate, be them miko, youkai or human could lead to a sort of completeness and compassion that only a pure mate could provide. He had seen the changes in his own brother almost instantly. Instead of warring with his half sibling he saw that he was more in control of his own youkai and only saw to Kagome's needs first rather than his own. Sesshomaru also saw a side of his brother that few would ever see aside from his mate. He saw that his brothers world no longer revolved around trying to find fights and battle them. In fact he was almost avoiding them at all costs, just to make her happy. He was seeing his brother was actively trying to make Kagome smile, he also saw that Inuyasha would visibly get upset if she was.

Maybe Sesshomaru should start looking for his own mate. Maybe he should of paid Kagome more attention and she could of been his mate. Then again Inuyasha and Kagome had been working side by side for all of the jewel shard hunt for many years before they had declared their love for each other and matted correctly. This left Sesshomaru wondering if maybe his approach to his life was somewhat jaded and strewn

It didn't take long for Kagome and Inuyasha to reappear, they found Sesshomaru in the hallway leading towards the dinning hall and swiftly walked towards him."So brother you have seen fit to join us then?" Sesshomaru tried to joke in his authoritative tone.

Inuyasha blushed slightly. This didn't go unnoticed from Sesshomaru, _so he can be embarrassed then. This is interesting_ holding his arm out for Kagome to take, he proceeded to escort Inuyasha and Kagome into the dinning hall for the evening meal and its ensured drama to follow

The loud din that was the dinning hall all but ceased when the Lords and Lady arrived to take their places at the high table. As manners dictated the men waited until the lady was seated before seating themselves, and everyone else followed the example set.

Daishin was all but on Kagome the minute she was seated. The meal was brought out and Sesshomaru started the feast. "My lady, I hope your day went well?"

"Thank you Lord Daishin it did in some ways." Kagome replied in a polite tone.

"So what has kept your beauty from the great hall, I had been longing for a glimpse of you but alas I was thwarted?" Daishin uttered in total disdain for the woman next to him, oh how he longed for her to take a fall from grace such as she deserves. Oh how she was going to suffer at his and his cohorts hands. The mere thought was making him get hard as images flickered through his perverted and dirty mind.

"There was an interesting discovery in the kitchens this morn, I was allowed to investigate and remedy the situation to everyone's satisfaction, or so I was lead to believe. And how was your day my Lord?" this caught the attention of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as they started listening into the conversation that was going on next to them.

"Really what was the discovery?" Daishin leaned in close with a raised eyebrow trying to present the air of faint interest. Her sent, caught his attention and he was less inclined to move away.

Inuyasha growled loudly and then Lord Sesshomaru wasn't far behind in emitting the same sound only more deadly.

"A locked set of rooms in the pantry storage area. The problem has seen the light so to speak and all was set rights with a few well placed sword blows." Kagome replied with an air of arrogance, knowing full well who had done it to begin with.

Daishin's face went from faint interest to enraged within a heartbeat. This revelation also made him splutter the sake that he was drinking as well, this drew the attention of his sisters and most of the surrounding diners. Life was becoming more and more interesting in Lord Sesshomaru's court. Daishin's face was getting redder and redder in anger. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha began to move closer to Kagome in preparation of attack.

Kagome covertly moved to within Sesshomaru's reach predicting that he will move her out the way at any second. "Nothing to say? I was under the impression that if you wanted to be in court you had to be independently wealthy before you could apply to remain here. That it was not the presiding Lord's job to pay for his subjects needs? That they were to sustain themselves and aid the Lord in the running of his estates and lands?" Kagome's voice was slowly rising, drawing the attention of all near the end. "I was wondering why a Lord would take what isn't his in the first place? Does that Lord believe himself so far advanced that he is above the head of the house, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome was slow to stand as she was more concerned with ranting than protecting herself once again.

Daishin raised himself above the dirty miko and looked down onto her so that she could feel intimidated. Or so he thought. "What I do is none of your affair!" he blustered in rage. He drew his had back and formed a fist to strike the insolent wench. That hand connected with Kagome's jaw and she was thrown back onto Sesshomaru. "How dare you question your betters? Who do you think you are? I do what I will in my own house and here! You are nothing more than the lords brother's whore, and have no say here. I am youkai your nothing but a human miko,you are inferior to me and should be bowing down to me and glad that I am allowing you to be in my presence."

The whole dinning hall suddenly deathly silent. Standing to attention Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both rushed Daishin and tackled him to the ground. The palace guards came to Sesshomaru rescue and manhandled the disgraced lord to the dungeons a levels below. Inuyasha went to his mate and picked her up bridal style and left the room immediately. Yelling for the servants to fetch cool water and some pain relief for a swollen jaw.

Sesshomaru gave the order to keep his brother and wife protected at all costs or forfeit their lives in the process. He remained standing and commanded the audience of all that had gathered. "Know this." he bellowed in a rage that would not be denied. "No longer will you hoard what is already mine, no longer will you take what isn't yours by right. And as of tomorrow morning all minsters will be publicly audited to show that they have the best interests of the lands in their sights and not my personal coffers." with the flurry of robes Sesshomaru quit the hall and headed straight for Inuyasha and Kagome's suite of rooms to see to his sisters welfare.

As Sesshomaru went through the family wing of the palace he could smell Inuyasha's scent of fury and he realised that he needed to be cautious with him as he was close to loosing head to the youkai. Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arms when he was given entrance to the suite by Mao and he realised just how close Inuyasha was to his youkai. Quietly he retreated to his own set of chambers to contemplate this development.


	24. Chapter 24

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING**

**A/N THOUGHTS ARE IN ITALICS AND SO IS MENTAL CONVERSATIONS. THREESOME ACTION DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM. AND AN UNBELIEVABLE TWIST**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**I DO OWN MY IDEAS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

Upon his arrival Sesshomaru started tossing off his clothes to prepare himself for a bath, that is when he noticed that there was a covered tray of his raw meat and he tucked in after the day that he had, he needed it.

Sitting naked next to the table he started eating, not really minding that he was dripping blood down his exposed chest and lap. When the meal was done he stood and went to his bathing chamber and began scrubbing himself, lastly he started paying attention to his semi-hard cock. He began to stroke it thinking of his brother's wife. He should have been the one to claim her, and show her the wonders of sexual encounters. He was thinking of her mouth lowering itself down onto his now rock hard cock, and sucking it for all that it was worth. Then he could bend her over in the hot spring and enter her from behind and pound her until she doesn't remember her name let alone his brothers. _Oh to have he_r Sesshomaru thought to himself, as he completed himself and got out to dry.

Laying down Sesshomaru was having his own problems trying to get a certain woman out of his thoughts so that he may obtain some sort of meditation and balance for the new day coming.

Jumping up, Sesshomaru went to his door and called for his guard. When the guard arrived he issued the command that all of his ministers were to be rounded up and brought to the palace prison for questioning on the morrow.

The guards rushed to carry out their lord's order and they would report about a couple of hours later all ministers and their male family members were downstairs in the prison and the female family members were placed under house arrest.

Sesshomaru went back to his meditations, with a faintest wiff of a smile gracing his usually stolic face. Tomorrow is going to be a good day.

_Inuyasha and Kagome_

Inuyasha was nuzzling Kagome as Mao was gently pressing ice cold cloths to her jaw in a hopes of relieving the swelling that was already visible in the hopes that he could distract her from the pain that was throbbing along her jaw line.

Ever so slowly and carefully he was licking his mating mark at the base of her neck and shoulder joint. This in itself was raising Kagome's blood pressure to almost boiling, the jaw was a minor throb compared to Inuyasha's licking and kissing. He slowly untied her obi and unwound it from her middle. Placing it aside he motioned Mao to leave so that they could be alone for a while. While Inuyasha's head was on Kagome's shoulder he removed her kimonos one at a time drawing out the undressing process so that he could explore her more like a lover and it was the first time with them.

Before she knew it Kagome was down to her under things and Inuyasha was still fully dressed. Drawing away from him she started tugging at his ties holding everything together. She was going to make sure he was more than naked when they progressed further. Once this was completed she allowed him to drift down her body kissing, nipping and licking on his way down, he played special attention to her breasts before lowering him self to her legs and what was between them. There he positioned himself to be the most benefit to her. Already from the tender nuzzling he could see that her neither lips were glistening and she was weeping for him and his cock that was currently at that moment standing to salute her and her pussy.

Kagome reached down and grasped Inuyasha's hair as he was kissing and nibbling at her clit making her weep more so that he could lick it up so that he could start the process all over again. Always a generous lover that he was, this continued for the better part of a few hours, denying himself to add to her pleasure. Several times she came and he made sure that his mouth was over her opening to catch the juices that were released. _Food of the gods, my beloved_ Inuyasha whispered in her mind as she climaxed again for him to feast upon.

_Lover, believe me I am loving the attention, but there is something more that I need. Something that involves your exceptionally hard cock and my pussy._ Kagome muttered in her head while writhing under Inuyasha's sexual and sensual administrations. There was nothing lacking that night with Inuyasha and Kagome being together. The bliss that was between them was only getting better rather than tapering off. Screaming through another orgasm Kagome decided that it was time to take matters into her own hands, and she made Inuyasha turn over so that he was on his back.

_Payback, my love_ Kagome's legs were jelly but that didn't stop her from tasting Inuyasha's skin. She gently lowered herself so that she was next to instead of being on top of Inuyasha as she went about tasting his flat nipples until they were hard a diamonds and as inflexible as them as well. Kagome then went about exploring his chest one detail at a time. His pecs and his abs, nothing was safe from her questing fingers, mouth, and tongue. Patiently Inuyasha laying there while she went about making sure that he was more than happy to be a man. Once she followed the happy trail down from Inuyasha's belly button, she found that Inuyasha had almost come all over himself. A thought that Kagome found highly erotic. The mental pictures that she had running through her head had accidentally transferred to Inuyasha giving him a chuckle and made him all the harder. It didn't stop the dribble of come either. Kagome eagerly licked and sucked up the mess, humming her appreciation, his jizz tasted the sweetest as she kept her attacks up on his manhood.

_There is always something about a man's woman and where you head is right now sucking on this man's cock that makes all thoughts fly away and he realises what he has_ Inuyasha thought making sure he shared that thought with his mate. A smile and a hum was the answer that he got. He laid there watching Kagome with lowered eyes and surrendered to the sensations that were being invoked.

Without question Kagome knew how to get him off, and completely satisfy him to the point that there was only a couple of things left to do and one of them was to push her back so that she was once again laying on her back and he was looming over her. Positioning himself between her legs he grasped hold of his erection and was painting her opening with the head of his cock. He was teasing himself so that he had some pre-cum on his cock before he pushed in making Kagome scream for what he had. Finally Inuyasha was balls deep, seated in Kagome's womanhood before he rapidly took to pounding into her like the act was the first time, and last time that he would ever have her beneath him. Half way through before he could blow his load he put Kagome on her side and laid down beside her. He lifted her leg and re-enered her to continue the pace he previously set, that position didn't last long as Kagome took matters into her own hands literally and sat on Inuyasha so her back was facing him and put her hand down so that she could play with her clit and his cock and balls. This almost made Inuyasha feral, a growl that she had never heard before was ripped from his chest as she continued stimulating both of them.

The growl that Inuyasha emitted drew Sesshomaru from his meditations, he was naked and his brother called. He ran out of his chambers and into the suite next to him, there he stumbled upon the naked couple on the floor. Sesshomaru was stunned, there was the object of his desire and his brother, she was sitting on him and he could see his brother's cock and where it was entered into her.

Drawn like a moth to a flame he approached the couple and he laid down to watch and stroke himself again. There he saw that her clit was being stimulated by her fingers, so he carefully leaned forward to kiss her fingers and clit. Kagome watched her brother in law approach, in a non threatening way, she allowed him to taste her. She allowed him to continue on his tasting spree. Kagome also got Inuyasha attention, he raised himself on his elbows to see the silver hair of his brother between her thighs.

_My love, Sesshomaru has joined us, do you want him with us?_ Kagome thought to her mate.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome's hand and placed it on Sesshomaru's head urging him to continue as answer to her question. Bliss was strewn across Kagome's face as Sesshomaru was using his fangs, tongue, lips and fingers to pleasure. When Sesshomaru drew back to look at her again, he saw that Inuyasha was watching. He then grabbed hold of Kagome's breasts and offered them to Sesshomaru for tasting, much like he would taste her.

Inuyasha laid back down while Sesshomaru feasted on her. He was slowly pumping into Kagome and she was producing counter moves to keep their sexual release just below the surface while Sesshomaru acclimatised himself to them. Inuyasha made a move to lift Kagome up while he carefully slipped out of her, understanding that the games that were played by two had become a game of three.

Kagome was waiting on Inuyasha for her next move. She saw that Sesshomaru was well endowed just like Inuyasha and that he was hard and dripping. Sesshomaru looked at the couple seeing what they were going to do next. Inuyasha placed Kagome's hand on Sesshomaru's cock so that she could stroke him. He then carefully manoeuvred Kagome so she was on her back while holding his brother's cock, and opened her lower lips to show his brother that he could have a taste. And a taste he had. It was the sweetest taste that he had ever encountered. Instantly he was hooked. He looked at his brother questioning if it was real. Inuyasha nodded and kept holding her legs.

Sesshomaru continued on with his feasting as Kagome came closer and closer to her climax. Sesshomaru considered himself a giving lover, but nothing prepared him for when Kagome finally went over her cliff. The stroking of his cock stopped as she screamed again in release. Sesshomaru finally understood what it was to be a mate and to find joy in the simplest things that only a mate can do to you.

Inuyasha positioned Kagome's head in front of Sesshomaru's cock and got her to start licking it. Tentatively at first and then it was engulfed with the heat of her mouth as she caressed him with her tongue and sucked his manhood until he was going to believe that he would come close to black out. The release that he had scrambled his mind, and he growled his appreciation. Sesshomaru looked at his brother silently asking to join them in their play.

Inuyasha nodded his head and Kagome went back to sucking on Inuyasha's cock, while reaching behind her to try and stroke Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru positioned Kagome to be on her hands and knees and this put her above him. He used this to his own advantage as he started to lick and suck her again.

Kagome started to learn exactly what it was like to have two alpha males to attend her. Inuyasha was persuading her to come closer to his lips so he could kiss her, all the while signalling to Sesshomaru to move closer to their shoulders. He wanted to see what would happen if he allowed Kagome to kiss his brother. Something that was not long in the waiting. Kagome sat on Inuyasha's cock as Sesshomaru carefully neared the miko to graze his lips across hers. Upon Inuyasha's insistence he became more aggressive and held Kagome's head in place so that he could begin ravishing her mouth while Inuyasha pumped into her opening.

Inuyasha was trying to hold out as long as he could. As a warrior that was a long while, as a lover it wasn't long enough in his mind. He came inside Kagome and then broke Sesshomaru and her apart so that he could watch his cum come out of Kagome slowly. A new hobby of his. He motioned his brother to watch with him, he and his brother both started to rub the juices into her clit and even over her little hole below. They both looked at each other and thought the same thing definite_ possibility_.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lifted and put to bed one very tired Kagome.

"We will speak of this in the morning before we start the day."

Inuyasha nodded. "What if you were meant to be with the Kagome as a mate as well?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "We will speak in a few hours when she is awake. She has as much to say on the matter as we do, we cant discount her input now. I personally relish her insight to all that occurs. Good evening brother."

Sesshomaru walked back to his chambers and laid down again. He was still hard from what he was invited into and the thought of tasting her again made his world spin. Maybe his brother had a point in wondering if there was a third to the mated duo and the next question would be how would all this work? Hours passed slowly for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now.

Morning couldn't come soon enough for him.

Sesshomaru rose before the dawn had broken over the horizon. He was anxiously awaiting his brother and his mate. He dressed in his clothes and made sure that he was suitable for presentation to Kagome. Quietly he left his suite only to turn and enter Inuyasha's. He patiently waited. Mao saw to his needs for an early morning cup of tea and also busied herself with fetching breakfast for everyone.

"Mao can you please keep Rin in her room, there are matters to discuss and children should not be present."

Mao nodded, going about her busy day.

Sesshomaru was still having his first cup of tea when Inuyasha and Kagome made an appearance in the living area. He was only in his hakama and she was in a white bathing kimono. Sesshomaru stood upon her arrival in the room and waited for her to be settled before her breakfast.

"Brother." Inuyasha nodded to Sesshomaru, making sure that Kagome was seated comfortably be fore he took in his brother's appearance.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and blushed prettily. "Sesshomaru, what brings you hear so early this morning?"

"We need to talk about last night and where we go from here." Sesshomaru replied hesitantly. Looking at both Inuyasha and Kagome judging their responses. He really was on tender hooks as this was very rare for a hanyou or youkai to share, but according to their father it has happened before. Their father had books on all sorts of magic, one had implied that a non mated male could join a mated pair either for a short time or perminately depending on if he has a true mate. According to the readings he has done the triad could possibly live apart, and can produce heirs from their union. It could also keep his youkai in check. He had found a way also to make the hanyou into a full youkai.

"This one has read all the books in father's library over the recent years," he started. "There is a way to make sure there is no dark nights when this ones brother is unsafe. As well as what happened last night."

This statement alone had Inuyasha and Kagome looking at him intently. Waiting for Sesshomaru to continue with the knowledge sharing. Quietly Sesshomaru took another sip of his tea, and indicated that Kagome at least should eat her breakfast before it cooled. Mao had already taken Rin outside to play and teach her the meaning of the plants in Lord Sesshomaru's garden.

Kagome and Inuyasha started eating the rice pudding and drank their tea. Sesshomaru waited until they had completed eating all together before continuing on. When the meal was eaten Sesshomaru made sure that Kagome was comfortable. Inuyasha was behind her making sure that she rested on him.

Sesshomaru saw the position of Inuyasha behind his mate and acknowledged that Kagome was indeed the mate of Inuyasha first and foremost. And he would have to bow to Inuyasha in that regard but Sesshomaru was hoping that maybe this would cease the power hungry, money grabbing mothers and their incepid daughters.

"This Lord Sesshomaru needs a mate or to be part of a partnership like yours brother. With the state of affairs as they currently are, this Sesshomaru can ill afford for what is happening to continue to do so. The coffers here are severely depleted and it will take four seasons to bring them back up to an acceptable level. Being part of a triad will make sure that the power hungry ministers don't get any wrong ideas." Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Inuyasha before continuing. "I can make it so that Inuyasha didn't have the dark nights of the month. And you would both have the protection of the lands of the West."

"How do you intend to make me full youkai?" Inuyasha asked excitedly.

"I would need to bite you a few times to get more venom into your system, and then guide you through the process of gaining true form." Sesshomaru answered evenly. There was no longer a bored expression on his face.

"I'm up for being a full youkai, so when do we begin?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Lord Sesshomaru thought as much."

Kagome looked back at her mate and saw that he was beaming with happiness, and this made her happy as well _Are you sure that this is what you want my love?_

_Definitely. I can protect you better, and Sesshomaru will be a good ally to have should something more should happen. Like one of those wars that you told me about a while ago._

Kagome became thoughtful and started weighing the pro's and the con's. This palace already felt unsafe before and the climate politically was getting worse to say the least. The change from hanyou to youkai would mean more strength and power, it will also mean a longer life span as well. Perhaps this would be a good thing to do.

"What is required for you to become part of this triad Sesshomaru?" Kagome hesitantly asked of her brother in law.

"This Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and you would need to be together sexually, and I would need to mark you as you would mark me. A link will form, not as strong as your link with Inuyasha but I will be able to hear you." Sesshomaru took a breath. "It would also mean that we would equally have different abilities and strengths. It will mean more of what occurred last night. It would also mean that only you Kagome can bear this Sesshomaru's heir. The down side will be that you will require to eat a youkai diet as well as your normal diet."

Inuyasha obviously had no problem with the slight change in their arrangement. Kagome began looking between the brothers. Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's hair and shoulder, pulling her bathing kimono aside to do so. Sesshomaru watched on longingly. Until Kagome extended her hand to him to join them. He did so willingly.

Sesshomaru gently took Kagome's fingers and kissed them. He then went to stare at her in her eyes and made absolutely sure that this was something that she herself wanted not something that Inuyasha was pushing on her.

With a slight nod Sesshomaru kissed her, with all the pent up passion that he could muster.


	25. Chapter 25

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING – IF YOU DON'T LIKE THREESOMES THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**I DO OWN MY IDEAS**

**A/N HOPE YOU LIKED THE TWIST FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THOUGHTS ARE DONE IN ITALICS AND SO IS MENTAL CONVERSATIONS. ANOTHER TWIST COMING UP**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

Sesshomaru didn't want to miss out on anything that was coming. Unfortunately time was against them this morning, matters of state did not wait for anyone and hopefully this matter could be explored more later on during the day. It was a sad thought as Sesshomaru was really looking forward to another performance of the previous night.

_Minister's Meeting_

Lord Sesshomaru was not really looking forward to the meeting, it had become a circus really that he could ill afford to misstep. The records of the purchases and payments were all in disarray and so were the running repairs of the villages closest to the palace. This was going to be a headache to say the least.

"Hiro this Sesshomaru wants a full audit of the ministers and their spending's. This state of affairs cannot continue. Start with Daishin and go through Akio and Gin's affairs after. This Lord Sesshomaru will charge Daishin with abuse of a noble women on the morrow but try and find out as much as you can before then so we can start the proceedings."

Hiro rushed off to do the Lord's bidding.

"Jakan!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Yes mi-lord, what do you require master?"

"Collect information on all residence of of this Lord's court. And the village. This Sesshomaru wants no surprises."

"Huh?" Jakan exclaimed. "Is there something in particular you wanted to know mi-lord?"

"Finance and family." was all that Sesshomaru would say. With those words he removed himself from the chamber, and went towards his study. "Jakan, fetch Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome to my study." with that Jakan was dismissed, to do his master's bidding.

_Inuyasha and Kagome _

Inuyasha was pleased with the developments that have come about during the brief breakfast meeting with his brother. Kagome was definitely correct when she had said that he should be closer to Sesshomaru. The only thing that worried him at this time was Sesshomaru joining them. He was a man and so was Sesshomaru, and although he had seen into Kagome's inner most desires, he didn't have a clue as to how long they could keep the triad up. It would also mean pain beyond measure if they broke the triad, both for himself and Kagome.

Reluctantly both got dressed for the day, gently touching each other as clothes were place on bodies, covering exposed flesh. Inuyasha knew he was too early in the mating to want to rush, but Kagome had a feeling they were needed elsewhere and lingering was not something that should be encouraged this morning.

_What are your thoughts on what was discussed this morn, dearest Kagome?_ Inuyasha quietly asked.

_My thoughts, I think we can save Sesshomaru from a fate worse than a bad mating, and a wilful ungrateful wife. I believe that you want to be strong to protect our growing family. I know Sesshomaru will ask me to bear his heir or he will name you or our child the heir. I don't believe that Sesshomaru will actively hunt for his mate now, as clearly he is seeing that I can foot that bill. I think also that he will sacrifice anything for the bond of family, considering that he has just had a taste for it and wants more._

_I agree. I am curious about becoming a full youkai and hope that father is watching down on us, having a good laugh. As much as we have hated, Sesshomaru and I, we now need each other. Ironic isn't it._

_Very true my love._ Kagome sighed. _As long as he understands that he is ruling a nation and that I for one have no desire to rule with him, I will organise his house as he has requested of me, and be seated beside him but I will not be placing myself on a throne._

_Agreed my love. _Inuyasha held on to Kagome.

A loud knocking interrupted the lovers, as Jakan was yelling at their door for them to go to his Lord Sesshomaru in the study. Before Inuyasha got there he was already gone down the far end of the hallway to carry out his other order of business.

_I am curious though Inuyasha as to what gifts Sesshomaru will bring to us when he marks me._ Kagome sighed in quiet contemplation as they made their way to Sesshomaru's study and the beginning of another day.

_Sesshomaru's Study_

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk going through evidence he already had on Daishin when the couple came into the room, Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's waist. As they approached he stood to welcome them, holding his hand out to Kagome he placed a kiss on the top of her knuckles and then turned her hand over to do the same on her palm. Anyone who watched know this was a very intimate gesture.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat down at the table that had everything ready for a serving of tea, and Kagome went about making it. Serving her mate first and then Sesshomaru then herself. Once the tea was poured the chef came to the door asking an audience with Kagome. He only wanted to verify the day's meals and with that done he left just as quickly as he came.

Sesshomaru leaned over to Kagome an inhaled her scent, storing it away in future. He nodded at Inuyasha "you have done well brother. Now we must keep her safe. The new moon is coming what do you propose to do with our mate?"

"This Sesshomaru has sent Hiro to go and gather information. Jakan is also doing the same from the families in the village. He should turn up something. Daishin: the way this Lord sees it has already forfeit his lands and estates because of his actions. If we can find sizable transgressions then the other lords will loose their estates as well. I have already written the seizure paperwork for Daishin and his family." Sesshomaru informed them.

"Sesshomaru we have spoken, and Kagome while she is here will sit beside you and organise your house but we do want to return to the quiet life we had already planned out. It would be better for our children that way. They wont see the poison that can be people and hopefully nurture some friendships that would stand the test of wars, famine and disease."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Good planning brother. This lord's child or children should know peace before it has to know wars. That way when its time for peace again he or she will know what to look for and create the needed requirements to obtain their goal."

Before leaving the tea table he grasped Kagome's hand and brought her closer to him. Where he placed a well aimed swift but passionate kiss on her lips, all the while Kagome was shocked, and Inuyasha simply laughed quietly. His brother was an alpha indeed. Breathless and aroused Kagome then turned to Inuyasha and did the same to him. There was no shock or dislike in the action it was merely an action to affirm that the status quo was to remain.

"Mi-lord, Mi-lord, Get out of my way filthy hanyou. Mi-lord ..." Jakan was screaming down the hallway towards the study. He then burst in and stood at the threshold of the room opening and closing his mouth like a beached fish, not really understanding what he was seeing. Before the imp was his Master watching Inuyasha and Kagome kiss, smiling. _What the hell, his Lord Sesshomaru was smiling??_

Sesshomaru suddenly stood and strode over to his desk, and prepared himself for Jakan's report. Jakan was still shell shocked and he would ask for an explanation but there wasn't one to give, and it was not Sesshomaru's place to do so. Jakan quickly relayed that both Akio and Daishin are living beyond their means and had many markers in the towns tea hoses and brothel. It was well known among the patrons of these establishments that they were rough and abusive as they often ripped the clothes of the workers and took their canes to the women.

The females of the hose were placed in an unobtainable position and also imprisoned in the house, having everything they desired placed before them, no matter the cost. Akio had a marriageable daughter who was rather on the plump side. Daishin had his two sisters in court that happen to be marriageable but doubt has been cast as to their maidenhead and a widower for a father that is lost in sake and has no clue as to the whereabouts of his children.

"The widowed father seemed to be on something more than sake. But I could find no proof in such a short time mi-lord. According to the father he hasn't seen his son for quite some time and does not wish him good health, the father always believed that he was bad to the core and had no respect for the people that had served under him. Daishin's father believed as Daishin does that all people were put here to serve them only and that anyone that didn't serve them then needed to be punished in a most painful way possible." Jakan was secretly proud of the mans beliefs as he himself emanated them himself. But there was only so much disrespect that he could get away with, without drawing attention to himself.

With Jakan's report so far, Sesshomaru leaned back on his chair and allowed the thoughts to penetrate his tired mind. There was more afoot that he originally thought. His own man of town seemed to be in on the plot as well, though Jakan's low tolerance for his own hanyou brother was well known. He looked towards Inuyasha and Kagome to gauge their reaction to the news, only to find that they were staring after the imp in total shock.

"Sesshomaru what did you do to him?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru shrugged and was left wondering the same thing.

_Dinning Hall_

"Where is our brother?" Hana

"I haven't seen him since last night at the high table."Hanako replied

"Hasn't anyone seen him? Did he even come back to the rooms last night or did he find a "willing" whore?" at this comment Inuyasha almost had to be held back for such disrespect and from a noble family.

"I doubt it completely. There is nothing willing when it comes to his face." Both women giggled and then went back to respective conversations, none really concerned as to the whereabouts of their missing sibling.

"Wench, fetch me my brother's sake," Hana yelled at a hanyou servant.

"Your brother has no sake, Mi-Lady." the servant replied quietly. "Your brother has been caught."

With that Hana rushed across the room and threw the servant up against the wall, "My brother has sake now get it or I will have you turned out."

The servant turned and fled. She left her serving tray just outside the hall, and ran straight to the chef. When she arrived in the kitchen, she explained the incident to the chef, who then in turn grabbed the servant and rushed to Lord Sesshomaru study and was once again explaining it to the lord.

Kagome was listening in to the recount. "Inuyasha and I will take care of this problem. I believe that Lady Hana is the sister of Daishin."

Inuyasha stood and helped Kagome to stand as well, and they were off, with the chef and servant in tow. _This day is turning out to be interesting my mate. _Kagome whispered inside Inuyasha's head. This brought a smile to his lips, and with that he directed to her to another hidden alcove where he proceeded to kiss her senseless. It wasn't long before they resumed their journey to the dinning hall.

Hana was still causing an uproar in the dinning hall, and as no one else knew that her brother's stash had been removed, she was also demanding various things from her brother's pantry, saying that she had a right to them. Hanako was desperately trying to keep her sister calm and quiet as to not draw attention.

When Kagome and Inuyasha reached the dinning hall, the sight that greeted them was one of amusement to the couple as an enraged Hana was yelling for the servants and to be served as befitting the lady of the West.

Kagome and Inuyasha both new that as of this morning that title went to Kagome alone. But were unwilling to mention that to the maddened Hana they simply decided to observe the proceedings before making themselves known. It would seem that Hana, although seemingly quiet and reserved, was one difficult person to actually get along with.

Kagome stepped forward, shadowed by Inuyasha and she drew the attention of Hana. With a simple greeting that she gave anyone, she then informed Hana that her brother was in fact in the prison below, and that he has been stealing from the Lord.

"Both these crimes, are punishable and because of multiple transgressions there is no hope that he would ever see the light of day for a long time to come yet."

"Who the hell do you think you are pathetic miko that needs to hang on to a hanyou to be someone. Or even hang onto the Lord of the West. You are nothing more than a glorified human that has nothing to offer the world of youkai." Hanako replied for her sister. "You are nothing more than a servant here… here to serve our great Lord Sesshomaru."

_How warped could they really be?_ "Incorrect youkai. I am here to oversee your lord and master's house, to return it to the way it should be. And see to the punishment that is owed to those how oppose the Lord Sesshomaru in his own house." Inuyasha stood behind her, and Sesshomaru silently crept in behind the wall of tapestries until the correct moment where he would back up Kagome in her statements of fact.

_Do not delve into their mindset and patterns of thinking dearest, just realise that derangement must run in the family. Remember what Sesshomaru said to us earlier. _Inuyasha instilled in her mind. _We really need to get Sesshomaru into the bond sooner than later my love, he needs to be kept informed, and the easiest way is to make sure he hears things like this first hand through us. Not fifth hand from court gossip._

_This time I agree with you Inuyasha there has to be something more that can be done. I believe that life is about to become very hazardous to people around here. Why cant people just accept what they cannot change and deal with the changes that they can work with? _Kagome mentally shook her head and tried to find away to let the lunatic that is Daishin's sister know without casting her out of court, that she was no longer at the top of the food chain, without giving away her own rise to power.

_Some just prefer to keep the old ways, youkai really don't like all that much change. They have always thought themselves superior to anyone else in strength but they there are a few of a bad lot. Just like everything else._ Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru stepped out from his hiding place totally bewildered and very honoured that this miko was his and his brother's. Coming close to the couple he nodded at his brother and then took Kagome's hand to kiss her palm once again. It was clear to everyone that there was something more to be seen but indications were not forthcoming. Still holding Kagome's hand Sesshomaru approached the woman who was making such a scene in his great hall.

"Listen well people," his voice was raised slightly so that all the attendees could hear him. "My brother's wife has consented to be the new Lady of the West as it will be more than likely my brother's children will be named my heirs. The lady of the west will have access to anything she desires in the pursuit of making things right in this palace. Nothing is to be denied to her when she asks. This is my ruling and just so the nobles know I don't need to consult anyone in the naming of the Lady or where I will look for my heirs." With that he kept Kagome's hand and headed to the raised dais where he seated his sister in law and waited for his brother to take his place before he seated himself. Inuyasha made sure that Kagome was within touching distance for fear something will happen should she not be.

Hana and Hanako looked at the lord as if he had grown another head. "Surely you don't believe that the pathetic miko is worthy of a full blooded youkai title?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't understand why two less noble women would stand against a woman that has saved the nations and brought peace," Lord Sesshomaru was deceptively lazing in his chair to lull them into a security that was flawed and would trigger both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru within a heartbeat. Both men have never been known to tolerate people that think they are more than what they have achieved.

A gong rang out signalling that the meal was being served in the next hall, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha flanked Kagome in escorting her to the meal, making sure that Hana and Hanako are made to wait. Kagome was seated next to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha took the seat that Daishin usually used. The changes were not unnoticed from many parts of the room. This seating arrangement defined a definite shift of power. Covert glances were passed around the room, there was something in the air that needed to be settled. Why would their lord – a pure blooded youkai – make a human the lady when there were so many pure blooded females to be had? There were some serious questions that needed to be answered and soon.

A quiet nod indicated that the group would meet at the usual time. Several of the attendees sat back, and passed on the message to those who they did know everyone that belonged to the group would find out the usual way or not be informed at all, depending on the need.

After the meal was served, eaten and general conversation had re-started. Lord Sesshomaru excused himself to return to the matters of state. He was expecting a detailed report from Jakan and Hiro, there were many more things that were now not adding up, things like swords and armour, being paid for but not received. An inspection of the barracks is planned for the next day. Sesshomaru made sure that there would be no warning to give. Surprise was now the element needed to keep people on their toes, and not reverting to what is written in the ledgers and parchments. Another option was to take total inventory of what the castle holds and then hold the people responsible that are to see to such dealings, if the numbers are lacking.

Decisions. Decisions.

_Humble Abode Hidden In The Forest_

Men that were loyal to the purist movements in the area, and a few high placed women were sequestrated in a small dwelling. All raising their voices with the new developments and changes of conditions.

"This is out of hand." Futoshi the master at arms declared.

"Everything is now being overseen," another piped up.

"How dare that whore." Hana seethed "How dare she!"

"Sister calm yourself." Hanako stated quietly. It wasn't really heard over the din that already existed in the small space. Too many bodies packed into a small space was stifling at best. Suffocating at worse.

"A plan needs to be devised to get Daishin out of prison even if he has to be guarded all the time. Has there been any word regarding his position and his next movement?" the master at arms turned to the sisters.

"He wants the whore, he still wants to rule though. How he is going to get there remains in his mind. He doesn't always see fit to enlighten us. We are mere women." Hana stated as a matter of factually.

"He is desperately trying to gather more supporters, he is not really in a position to make the first move." Hanako quietly added.

"We need to move without his direction then, something needs to be done." Akio's representative stated. "We can no longer wait for his whim."

"We move at dusk. We need to take out Lord Sesshomaru and then his brother. The brother is a hanyou but a talented fighter. We can not afford to leave them unchecked and unwatched. Keep the whore locked away from them, do we have someone in their chambers, someone that we can use now and kill later?"

"The human child can be kept away and held for good behaviour. But not sure we have people there as they have people only loyal to Sesshomaru serving them and protecting them." Futoshi said. "I'm sure I can persuade Mao to do our bidding."

Murmurs of agreement filled the room. "And if she doesn't?"

"Then we can make her. I am sure of it. Hana brew that poison that you were going to use on Lord Sesshomaru to make him see things our way, we will administer it in his tea this evening. There is one of us on the inside in the kitchens." the second in command Hisao stated and it seemed that everyone was in agreement with the plans moving forward. Tonight was going to be the night when the great Lord Sesshomaru was shown he wasn't so great after all. He was just like any other pure blooded youkai. Superior in his downfall.

With the decision set the meeting broke up and everyone dispersed to take care of their individual tasks that they had been assigned.


	26. Chapter 26

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING – IF YOU DON'T LIKE THREESOMES OR VOYAGERISM THEN PLEASE DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**I DO OWN MY IDEAS**

**THANKS TO ****LADYCASH**** FOR PICKING UP ON MY BAD SPELLING **

**A/N HOPE YOU LIKED THE TWIST FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. THOUGHTS ARE DONE IN ITALICS AND SO IS MENTAL CONVERSATIONS. USING AUSTRALIAN DICTIONARY**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX **

_Sesshomaru's Study_

Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru returned to the private study where they stood there wondering how things could get so bad. Kagome sat down at the tea table and began to pour everyone's tea.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome both with the same thing on their minds. It was time to solidify their bond, things in the palace are beyond deplorable. And they needed the added protection of the mental bond so that they could gather the information quicker and there would be no need for these meetings all the time.

Kagome presented their teas and this made the men sit down, to drink with her. "Kagome we need to get the bond happening as it takes to long to have these meetings."

Kagome nodded.

"Sesshomaru needs to bite you love when you make love to him, so that this can happen quicker. You have to remember that I will be here and you need to bite him back." Inuyasha stated in a plain tone. "I will always be beside you love, never doubt that."

Kagome nodded again, then when the teas were finished the tea table was pushed aside where it was completely out of the way and close to the entrance of the study. Subsequently blocking the doors from opening from unexpected visitors.

Inuyasha stood Kagome up in front of Sesshomaru to watch her being undressed. Her obi was the first to go, slowly and methodical Sesshomaru watched as the kimono naturally parted, he was already erect but the hakama's protected it from sight. Inuyasha stood up behind Kagome and removed the kimono from Kagome's shoulders. Leaving her with very little underclothes and a haori for the imagination to be needed.

Sesshomaru adjusted himself inside his hakama as he was watching the show that the couple were putting on. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and removed his haori and undershirt. Then ran her hands up and down his chest in appreciation. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and motioned him to stand before her.

Sesshomaru was watching with lowered lids, as he began toying with her haori ties, Kagome got to work disrobing Sesshomaru while Inuyasha held an encouraging hand to Kagome, lacing his fingers through hers and guiding her hand to where it was next needed. Inuyasha brought Kagome's palm to the covered erection of his brother. There he rubbed her hand over it making the great Sesshomaru loose himself in sensations that he thought were long gone to him.

Sesshomaru finally pulled on Kagome's haori ties and opened the garment up to slowly slide down her arms into Inuyasha's waiting hands where he put it with the growing pile of clothes that have been already discarded. Inuyasha guided Kagome's hands to Sesshomaru's haori's ties and instructed her to remove the top half of his clothes.

Taking Kagome's hands again Inuyasha placed them on Sesshomaru's chest and gave her permission to explore what was on display for her to touch. Sesshomaru threw his head back at the sensations that were being invoked within him. Lust for his sister in law, desire to taste the offerings that are on display for him, acceptance for his brother to allow him to do this with them. Sharing something sacred.

Kagome brought her hands lower to the ties of Sesshomaru's hakama and she gently tugged on them, allowing them to fall away. She did the same with Inuyasha's hakama so that both men were bared to her.

_Keep going lover, show Sesshomaru what he is to do._ The voice urged.

When Sesshomaru was naked Inuyasha placed Kagome's hand back on his erection. Kagome began stroking both brothers in unison. Groans and moans were heard out of the brothers, both enjoying the administrations of Kagome and her hands. Sesshomaru stepped further forward to be in almost in range of Kagome's body as she kept the sweet torture up on both men. Inuyasha then lowered himself and got Kagome to sit in his lap where she could feel the effects she was having on him. Sesshomaru lowered himself to his hands and knees and carefully began to caress Kagome's breasts. Inuyasha offered them to his brother.

_That's right babe, let him experience what I do every night. Let him feel and taste. Let him touch you, let him lick and nip at your body. Not long now when he will become joined with us._

Sesshomaru watched Kagome and Inuyasha for signals as to how to react. When watching Kagome's body he saw that she was getting very wet at her opening and decided to take a few moves into his own hands. He touched her gently at first, this earned him a soft sigh. Inuyasha opened Kagome's neither lips up for his brother to look for himself. Sesshomaru could see for himself that there was nothing and no one to stop him from taking her soon. She was prepared. Being just slightly bigger than Inuyasha in the endowment he possessed he started moving Kagome down so she could lie down, using Inuyasha as a pillow for the time being.

_When the time is right then we will move – this lord will not be denied._ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"You need to taste her brother, she how she flows at the simple thought of one of our cocks entering her." Inuyasha murmured encouragement to his older brother.

Sesshomaru didn't have to be asked twice as to tasting the juices that were flowing out of Kagome. Tentatively he started to move down her body to where her legs joined the torso and started licking the opening that was freely leaking out of her body. Sesshomaru looked up through lust filled eyes to see that Kagome was extremely relaxed and receptive to his intentions. He could also see where Inuyasha had bitten her as well. He made a mental note to himself that he needed to bite the other shoulder. Sesshomaru lowered his gaze and went back to drinking up the juices on offer.

Slowly he placed two fingers inside of her opening. He then added another and started thrusting with them. Coating them well as he continued. Kagome closed her eyes, as Inuyasha pinched and pulled at her nipples knowing full well that the sensations were going straight to her core. The heightened pleasure thrust Kagome over her peak and she came with a moan. This made Sesshomaru double his efforts to drink the juices. When he was sure that they had all been drunk, he moved his fingers out of her opening and wiped them down to her little puckered hole and pack up again to her clit. Kagome arched her back and therefore thrusting her breasts closer to Inuyasha and her core further into Sesshomaru's mouth. Both men were close to their peaks themselves. Sesshomaru out of arousal, and anticipation of the time to come and Inuyasha watching the interaction of his love and his brother.

Sesshomaru let go of her core, and climbed up her torso to reach her mouth, where he thrust his tongue into Kagome's mouth, so that she could taste herself on his tongue. The kiss didn't last long as Kagome pulled away and brought Inuyasha down to her mouth and allowed him to taste as well. Sesshomaru growled approvingly as he looked on watching the lovers and how they interacted so that he could tell when it was time to hand things back to his brother.

Sesshomaru was totally in awe as the couple kept kissing each other. Such devotion and love between the pair, it made him a humble man. Sesshomaru settled himself at her opening awaiting the signal for him to begin the love making. Inuyasha's hand strayed to Kagome's clit and started rubbing her, keeping the feeling of her arousal induced high.

Inuyasha nodded at his brother. "It's time brother. Make us complete."

Sesshomaru was resting on his knees and elbows as he positioned his cock where her core was and thrust in deeply. He was as deep as he could be, feeling the top of her core, knowing that there was no where else to go. Steadily he kept up his rhythm, not breaking once. Kagome's hands and arms were placed around Sesshomaru's neck and she then went to score his back with each pleasure induced thrust. Kagome was close to coming again and he allowed her to do so all the time watching her face and gauging his brother's reaction.

"When you come brother, take some in your mouth and pass it to her, she loves when she can taste the product of love making, it makes her even hotter." Inuyasha told his brother. He could feel that Sesshomaru was close to loosing his load and wanted to make sure that he knew that it was okay to keep going. Kagome, he knew without a doubt, will want to be with him after his brother so he was only looking out for himself in that regard.

Sesshomaru's thrust quickened and Kagome was being drawn to the pinnacle once more, he then started pounding erratically as he felt the heat at the base of his spine and his sac being drawn towards his body, he knew that he was about to loose himself inside her depths. A true smile played on his lips and he kept thrusting to his end, all the while watching Kagome's reactions show on her face. Two more thrusts and he was emptying himself into her. Her channel caught around his cock and milked him as he kept pouring himself into her. As this was happening he brushed the hair aside on her shoulder and they both bit down on each other's shoulders, thus completing the mating process. When the bites were done, they both spent time cleaning the wound marks up.

Sesshomaru then remembered his brother's earlier words. He slithered down Kagome's body and as the fluids were released from the removal of his still hard cock. He took a mouthful of her juices and brought them up to her mouth. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome forcefully, emptying the contents of his mouth into hers. This made her almost frantic for more. When the kiss was compete Sesshomaru moved away from the couple as Inuyasha came around from being her pillow to be above her and thrusting himself inside of Kagome. He didn't need much to get most of the way to his release.

Kagome turned her head to see what Sesshomaru was doing and she saw that he was stroking himself while his brother was thrusting deep inside of her. Kagome took a hold of Inuyasha's ass and gripped it tightly leaving red marks on it as she brought her hands from there to his shoulders and back down again. This action made Inuyasha arch up in a pleasure pain that he had yet to know. This also made him thrust harder and faster, more deeply and more aggressively than ever before. As his own climax was oncoming. Sesshomaru was close as he watched Kagome's fingers work to stimulate his brother more. With a loud grunt and a moan Inuyasha held his thrust as she once again milked him from within. He bit down on his own mark as did she.

Suddenly there was a third person in their bond and that person could be heard. Sesshomaru was silently encouraging his sister in law to make Inuyasha cum some more. Just like Sesshomaru did when he had finished coming and then kissed her, he did the same. Kissing her to his fullest ability, thrusting his tongue down her throat so she could taste everything that they had to give her. The kiss went forever…

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kagome laid close to each other. Inuyasha was playing with Kagome's hair and she was gently stroking Sesshomaru's chest after Inuyasha had placed her hand there to help him come to terms with all that will happen.

_Outside the Study_

Jakan was waiting in the hall knowing that the moans that were heard from the study were that of an intimate nature and knew well that to interrupt would not do well for his continued lifespan. In his little hands he had parchment that he gathered on the people he was sent to investigate. Hiro was standing propped up against the hallway wall, going over the Intel he got just from the two houses in the village about the spending habits of Akio and Futoshi.

The sheer amount being spent wouldn't come close to what they would earn on their lands alone in one year let alone five. The money that his Lord Sesshomaru was missing was plainly seen in their spending habits. This was unforgivable in his eyes. Hiro couldn't contemplate the sorts of money that has been spent.

There was the ledgers of Akio and his false finances, along with the deceptions in the books. Hiro paid him a visit to see if he had completed the lord's task, only to find he hadn't even started. Hiro reminded him what hangs in the balance, and when he still refused his wife and children was removed from the house, and placed in the prison in cells next to him, to act as incentives to make him see reason. The house had to be ceased in the name of Lord Sesshomaru for moneys lost.

Futoshi then joined the two standing outside the study to await their lord. He still had no idea that he was also under investigation. He started thinking of the earlier meeting with the others and their plans to move on Sesshomaru this day. Futoshi kept his eyes downcast lest he betray his thoughts. He knew his job. He knew he had to inform Sesshomaru of the up and coming attack. He also knew he had to pay penance to the parts he had already paid up until now. This penance was not going to be light. Maybe by his death and the return of what was stolen he can come out of this even with his lord. Futoshi kept his facial expression grim, there was not being even with the lord no matter what. He had proven himself disloyal.

Hiro merely nodded at him and went back to his estimations of how much he had been lost to bad investments with not so savoury "alliances" and underhanded dealings with enemies.

Hiro had yet to question Daishin or his sisters but he was pretty sure that Daishin's sisters will be joining the disgusting male in the prison below to encourage co-operation once more. Another note Hiro made was to see to the amount of room left in the prison as he was sure that after this was all over there wasn't going to be enough room to have a rodent hole nor the feline to fetch it.

_Inside the Study_

Sesshomaru slowly lifted Kagome's hand and he began to dress himself, with a self satisfied smile on his face, he was relieved. He could hear murmurings of his brother and their wife. He assumed that they would become louder as the day wears on. It was now mid afternoon and he was expecting at least Jakan to be outside waiting to report.

Sesshomaru nudged his brother into action which got him moving and dressed in a matter of moments, he then got Kagome to stand and acted like her lady in waiting as he dressed her carefully, knowing full well that the juices of the combined males and her were slowly leaking out of her opening, the grin that was on his face left nothing to the imagination as to exactly what they were thinking for later on in the afternoon when they would ready themselves for the evening meal. As Kagome's obi was re-tied, Inuyasha carefully opened the layers by her feet and saw that the juices were at her knees so he licked them slowly moving upwards to her core, where he made another meal of the feast that was on display.

After a while he stood again and kissed Kagome with a passion that would of expired considering what they were doing earlier in the afternoon. Sesshomaru saw his opportunity and struck, biting Inuyasha's neck and injecting venom into his system. While he had hold of the neck he moved his hand to Inuyasha's wrist where he bit down again injecting more venom.

Inuyasha's eyes went red, pupils almost completely gone, his hands grew into claws and his fangs grew, Sesshomaru knew he was strong enough to keep his brother at bay and protect their wife while the process started. After a few more bites, Sesshomaru ripped his own wrist open and force fed his brother his blood and the cure to the venom.

Inuyasha was very wobbly at this point. He lowered himself to the ground and curled into a ball. Sesshomaru held out his hand to Kagome and lowered her to the floor where he returned the tea table and the pot that had been on his fire place so she could make tea once more. She also was there to comfort his brother. What Inuyasha faced now was the hardest battle of his life. Letting the youkai kill off the human side. That was the hardest, and he made sure that Sesshomaru didn't explain the process clearly because of this reason.

Sesshomaru sat down with his wife and then waved his hand and the study doors opened. In walked Jakan, Hiro and Futoshi. "What do you want with this lord?"

Futoshi was the first to speak knowing that he would loose his nerve if he was to wait longer than this. "Mi-lord I wish to speak with you on a matter of grave urgency."

Jakan and Hiro backed out of the room, feeling the rooms atmosphere become heavy and dark. Jakan also twitched his nose and smelt that there was the hint of sexuality on the air as well. He gave a small nod and closed the doors tightly on the way out.

Futoshi bowed to Sesshomaru and got on his knees. "Mi-Lord I need to make a confession. I pray that after this is done you will see fit to keep my life if only to serve you as a slave," the master at arms started.

Sesshomaru looked at him and bade him continue with his tale.

"I was at a meeting earlier today, where the contents of the meeting was the overpowering of yourself and the liberation of the palace of the West. The group believed that you no longer wish to remain pure and true to your youkai and mean to taint your great line with impure blood."

At this point Futoshi was visibly shaking as Sesshomaru's features got darker and darker each minute that passed by.

Kagome reached out her hand carefully as to not agitate the man. And carefully took his hand in hers. Futoshi continued. "The plan is that at dusk today they will act. They will remove you from your seat, release Daishin from prison and he will take your seat to rule."

Sesshomaru roared and made Kagome and to a small point Inuyasha jump in fright.

_Be at ease sister, this Sesshomaru will make sure that you are kept safe. _Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's mind. She barely nodded as she kept watch over Inuyasha while quietly urging him on to fight the venom and live. He was in the shock stage and should be out of it soon according to Sesshomaru's memories of the process. Then there is the fever to come and that will be more taxing on both herself and Sesshomaru.

_This man, is trying to bare his soul, knowing he was once against you Sesshomaru how will this go down in a matter of hours?_ Kagome whispered back into Sesshomaru's mind, as she gauged his reaction to the tentative bond that was forming.

Sesshomaru looked at the prostate master at arms on the floor before him. With a wave the man stood, with his head bowed awaiting his fate. "This lord will have you beside him. You will make it known when you fight at this Lord's side that it is this lord's loyalty you are earning. What was the price that they bought you with Futoshi?"

"They paid for arms and armour that they could use against you mi-lord." Futoshi replied quietly

Sesshomaru nodded. "Go behind the desk and sit on the ground out of the way from everyone, this Lord hasn't finished dealing with you yet."

"Jakan," Sesshomaru yelled.

"Yes Master what can I do for you?"

"Get Rin and Mao into a safe area when you can defend it, here would be preferable but if you cant make it here then into my chambers and be ready to fight. Tell Mao the same. On second thought take Futoshi with you." Turning to Futoshi. "If they are harmed you die!" there was no brokering in his words and it was as good as the word of the gods, when he spoke.

Kagome nodded but kept her attention on Inuyasha who still hadn't woken yet. Though it seemed like he was in a light slumber now. She felt his forehead and could tell that he was getting warmer. _The fever is setting in brother, what do I do?_

_I will take him to my chambers where you can use the bathing rooms to keep him cool. At this point I don't think that your purification abilities will help, as I want answers sister, I am sorry it will be distressing for you in the coming hours._

"I will be fine brother." Kagome replied with a tone that gave no hint as to her true feelings.


	27. Chapter 27

**DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N CANT BELIEVE THAT I HAVE WRITTEN 26 CHAPTERS, HOPE YOU ARE ALL ENJOYING THE READ. THIS WILL PROBABLY BE ONE OF THE LAST UPDATES UNTIL AFTER EASTER AND MY BIRTHDAY. I SHOULD HAVE A FEW UPDATES IN TWO WEEKS TIME SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE. **

**A/N HAD HELP WITH SOME OF THIS CHAPTER FROM A FRIENDS DOG. THAT WAS INTERESTING – NOTE TO SELF DONT TRY AND TYPE WITH A MINI HORSE THAT IS A DOG IS AROUND. THINGS DONT GET DONE **

**MATURE CONTENT WARNING: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THREESOMES AND VOYAGERISM THEN DON'T READ**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **

**I DO OWN MY IDEAS**

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

Inuyasha and Kagome were moved to Sesshomaru's chambers where they were brought into the bathing area and a makeshift bed was made out of bedding dragged in. Mao and Rin soon joined them to be sequestered until the problem has been dealt with. Sesshomaru gave the order to make sure that the night proceeded without any interruptions.

Satisfied that all that could be done was done Sesshomaru left the room and warded it heavily. There was no chance of anyone coming in or out. He then went to his brother's chambers and made the room look like him and his wife were resting from a busy morning, messing up the bed and placing garments on the floor like they were discarded in the haste to come together.

In the other room Inuyasha was getting restless within his fever, and began moaning. Kagome got buckets of water and started cooling Inuyasha off. She stripped him of his clothes with little help from Inuyasha himself. And began bathing him allowing the air to dry his heated body.

"Mao keep Rin in the other room please."

"Hai," came the reply. "Is there anything you need mistress?"

"No I will be fine. I just have to keep his fever down somewhat." _I wish Kaede was here she would know what to do._

_My love you will do what is natural to you and you will succeed. Came from Inuyasha._

_Sister do not worry we trust you. _Sesshomaru replied

The two voices in her mind gave her strength. Through her brother's eyes she saw that her guards had been placed outside Sesshomaru's suite main entrance. He was also hurrying around securing various positions that would be not noticed until the enemy was right on top of the combat. She could see that more and more guards were posted in these sorts of nooks and they were well hidden. Only seen after the enemy had passed them.

She could also see the internal battle that was going on in Inuyasha's head. She could feel the heat coming off him, both physically and mentally. She could also feel the red haze that was engulfing Inuyasha as he comes to terms with the changes that will occur within himself

_Inuyasha's conversation with Sesshomaru._

Inuyasha was nearly out of his mind. _It burns brother._

_This Lord knows it will. My venom is more potent than yours. It gives you power, more than you realise. This Lord can see through you brother and we see that you are doing well. Your wife is more than wonderful with her tending of your body and keeping it cooler than the fever raging within. She is a marvel_

_That she is Sesshomaru, though now we both have to worry that she will purify us when she looses her temper. And she has a nasty one at that._

_This Lord is sure that the bond will protect us brother. If there is a problem then we simply change our armour to ones that can repel the purification process. This lord believes that we are immune to the process as she is part of us, she is the balance that we both require to keep going. _

_Where are you brother?_

_Getting the palace ready for the battle. Don't know if you heard but the attack will happen tonight at dusk. So this Lord is making sure that there is no way that the rebels can get from the halls to this Lord's room. Rest easy this one's brother all will be well I promise._

_Is there a faster way to heal from the bites you gave me?_

_No, you will remain with our wife and child. This Lord has made sure you are guarded well and by your people not mine. When you come too brother remember to renew your bond. This one doesn't not need to as mine is brand new._

'_Gome where are you love?_

Kagome touched Inuyasha with a cloth and cool water. And he jerked awake. His eyes were still red, and almost pupil-less, his fingers had not retreated from their claw like formation and she was wondering if they were as lethal as they looked.

_They are worse sister._ Came an unbidden answer. _He looks about right this one believes that he has done the procedure correctly all that is left to do is wait out the fever. Keep treating him for the fever sister._

_I'm trying to Sesshomaru but Inuyasha is thrashing around mindlessly. _

'_Gome come to me, I have a need that cannot be denied, come please your mate._ Kagome looked at her mate and saw that he was indeed hard again.

Kagome positioned herself over him in a way that would allow her head to be in line with Inuyasha's massive erection. There was something in Inuyasha's eyes, that didn't allow for any sort of argument, she lowered her head and began sucking him. Slowly working his hard erection down her throat until it was touching the back and hollowed out her cheeks so that there was a better suction. It didn't take long to hear the beginnings of his orgasm. Kagome kept it up until she was sure that he was a that the point where he would climax as soon as she would let go of his cock. And he did. As his seed pumped out of the cock, it was caught on her face and his belly.

Kagome lent down again and licked the cum off his stomach and abs. All the while Inuyasha was actually watching in a moment of relief from his fever, he saw her carefully clean his cum off her face with a finger and suck it off. Instead of going down as an erection should after blowing a load, it stood to attention once more. Kagome's chilled hand wrapped around it and tugged him to completion once more. The moaning was echoed in their minds as Sesshomaru was watching on in his mind.

_Fear not sister, this lord derives pleasure from my brother's pleasure and yours as well. As a third in a triad although I am an alpha in our triad, this lord is your omega. This allows this one to enhance the feelings between you both. _

Inuyasha still had a raging fever and very sore limbs by the tell of it, but it wasn't so bad as it was before when it began. Hours had passed and there was the sound of commotion outside the chamber's entrance way.

_Sesshomaru there is movement outside the door._ Kagome thought frantically. She could feel Sesshomaru being engaged by several lesser members of the guard, but there weren't any nobles around him. Where were they all?

Inuyasha was still covered with sweat and fighting the fever that still was consuming him as the battle rages on outside the doors. They could both feel that Sesshomaru was trying to get closer to the chambers. Each time he made progress he was surrounded by others and he was being kept from those who needed him closer.

There was more commotion outside the chambers and a distinct sound that was of a body falling. There was grunting and even yelling but still nothing until the door to the chamber was nearly ripped from the hinges. Mao was hurriedly telling Rin to find a hiding spot and stay there and she drew her daggers that were hidden in her sleeves. Kagome started to look within herself as she stood.

Placing her hand outwards, a light began to grow from the middle of the palm, the youkai and the miko were in agreement for once, the threat had to be destroyed. The light grew to a blinding heat. When it was at its peak Kagome threw the light towards the intruder, within a matter of seconds and a howling scream, the intruder was gone.

Everyone in the room was standing there semi blind from the light. There was a slight darkened mark in the middle of her palm. Kagome and Mao looked at each other none willing to speak right then.

Rin was removed from her hiding place and she went to sit with Mao while Kagome went back to Inuyasha. Surprisingly his fever had further reduced and he only had a slight burn that still needed to be kept under control.

Mao looked upon her mistress and child, she saw that there was no blood relationship between them yet they are as close as any mother and daughter. This made her smile and reaffirmed to her self that she had made the right decision in remaining in the lady's service. Her own children have grown and left the family home so there was nothing much to hold her to the palace of the West and being that her husband had already departed for a much younger woman, in another province. It really was time to move on and Rin and Kagome were her beacons to do so.

Rin stood by her adoptive mother protectively, worrying about Inuyasha as much as Kagome. Inuyasha's fever was back and it was worse this time than the time before. So both Rin and Kagome decided to fetch more water for him and make a cold bath for him to lay in until Sesshomaru can attend them. And from what Kagome had already been through with the first bout of fever it was going to be a long day and night.

Rin having and idea took off for Sesshomaru's bed and stripped a sheet off the bedding, she then ran and told Kagome to wet the sheet so that it could be placed over Inuyasha to help with cooling down. They then could just add more water if it was needed.

_Rin is showing signs of a career_, Mao mussed. _This I can guide her with should she require it_

Kagome was also observing Rin and thought of Keade when Rin was helping her with Inuyasha's care._ Keade will be a good influence on her, perhaps she has a road to travel in being a village healer like her own mentor._

Sitting back on her heels Kagome looked lovingly onto Inuyasha's form. _Brother, Inuyasha's fever has increased, is there anything I can do?_

_Sister, what you are doing is enough, he knows you are there with him, he knows the child is also with him. This gives him strength for the fight ahead. Soon he will be granted an audience with our father, to prove he is worthy._

_Isn't your father … like dead? _Kagome asked in hesitation.

_Yes sister he is very much dead. But he is the sire to both Inuyasha and this one therefore he has to approve the situation. We took the short cut when this one bit him, we didn't ask for permission. _

_Oh Dear!_ Kagome muttered.

_This one believes that permission was not really required, as there is little a sire can do aside from provide comfort and support. Something that this one's sister has already got. Now hush and know that everything that can be done is being done. Have faith. _

Kagome released a pent up breath at the end of the conversation. Knowing in her heart and mind that this was only the beginning, there was more to come yet both inside and outside of the room.

Kagome remembered from her history lessons that uprisings and coups were never settled straight away but it took many months if not years to quell the rebels and their supporters. Life was going to be interesting to say the least. The quiet and peaceful time has been put on hold for Inuyasha's family.

Kagome, Mao and Rin worked long into the night at the fever in Inuyasha grew and diminished as time went on. Sesshomaru's venom was powerful indeed, and this showed as Inuyasha fought to become a youkai.

_Sesshomaru_

Upon leaving Inuyasha in Kagome's care, Sesshomaru made sure that the wards that protected his chambers were strengthened and enhanced. The same was done with the entrance of the family wing entrance. The next suite of rooms belonged to Daishin and the entrance to them was ajar. There was something that was going on there, Sesshomaru just didn't have time to investigate right this second. As ordered, men that Sesshomaru trusted with his very own life were posted in every nook and cranny, awaiting the assailants to arrive. Stealth was called for rather than brute force. All the time while planning and positioning his men he was conversing with both Inuyasha and Kagome. Realisation struck Sesshomaru slowly. He did in fact think of Kagome as his sister. And he was more than proud to give her that title.

What really got Sesshomaru's attention was the fact that the fighting spirit that inhabited Kagome was still there and still close to the surface. Youkai by nature admire strength, and she had this in spades. Taking on a fight that isn't hers, taking a child that is already an orphan and coming to the aid of a lord that had shown her nothing but contempt and loathing. There was no better mate for both of them than her. And she still continued to prove herself day after day. Sesshomaru admitted to himself he had nothing but awe and gratitude.

Exiting from his thoughts to the matter at hand. The plan was that the receiving hall and the dining hall didn't have as many armed men inside them, giving other residence peace that all was normal. Word had been spread that all the servants regardless of their duties were to leave and return to their residences before mid afternoon, claiming that it was a day of celebration, their lord was to take a mate. The more heavily armed men were positioned through out the palace with no one particular area uncovered. The gardens were even watched for activity. Jakan had been summoned to the lord's side so that he could be the runner between wings conveying messages and requests. All was thought and planned out as much as possible regardless of the circumstances.

Sesshomaru made his way back to the receiving hall after assuring himself that all was in ready for what was to come. Sesshomaru began thinking of things and how they could be improved security wise, and came to the decision that maybe his brother was the best man for that job. Sure Kagome had a few hard scrapes during the jewel shard hunt, but she was never in peril due to Inuyasha's planning and strategy.

Quietly Sesshomaru watched as his servants had began to remove themselves from the halls, and leave the building through various exits, never drawing attention to the fact the lord and master knew of the plot to overthrow his reign.

Around the time of dusk Sesshomaru noticed that there was an increase of arms being warn in the hall, and they seem to be filtering back towards the family wing that Kagome and Inuyasha occupied. Sesshomaru kept his senses open and honed for any kind of disturbance in that area. He looked up from his position upon a raised dais to find that there were six men starting to form an arch around him.

"If you come quietly then we spare the whore!" one said at the top of his voice, so that he could be heard all over the hall.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't believe so." came the quiet reply.

"You are out manned and are surrounded, last chance, come quietly and we spare the whore." the man spoke again. "Go. Release Daishin and Akio. They both know where the wealth of this nation is." two men ran off to do the bidding of the leader.

Sesshomaru grinned, knowing that he had a squad of men in the dungeons ready for such a move. "Stand down rebel and see the true power of this lord." Sesshomaru stood with the quiet grace that was a full blooded youkai. Drawing his sword Bakusaiga he readied himself for battle. Bakusaiga glowed in glee almost for the battle to come, none will survive today.

Distant sounds of combat reached his ears. There was not much he could do right now as he was detained by these imbeciles. The group in front of Sesshomaru drew their weapons. Ready for battle. All at once the battle began, this left the remaining nobles scattering and panicked. The front doors had been closed and barred. So there was no escape for the rising.

One by one Sesshomaru cut his enemies down. Until he was in a one on one battle with the leader. Realising that his men had been cut down he tried fleeing himself only to find that there was no exit to be had. Blindly the leader began slaying nobles and their families realising that the more damage he could do the better at the present point in time. Silently the leader was hunted down and dispatched to the underworld.

Sesshomaru expanded his senses and realised that the battles that had broke out near the family wing were more or less quelled.

"No one leaves." was his command as he rushed off to make sure that his brother and sister were safe from harm.

Everyone stood in silence as he rushed out of the receiving hall and towards his family. The thought that he would eventually have a family struck him silent for a moment and a rare grin of pure happiness spread over his face. The enemy troops merely took this look as their death warrants and knew they would not leave these grounds alive. Many threw down their weapons and beg mercy, but there was none to be had. A swift blow and the crime was punished.

When Sesshomaru came upon his family wing the wards there to protect and alert, were broken. He also noticed that the scent of five males sat heavily on the air. _It will take me ages to air this part of the palace_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. This gained a small giggle when he realised that his sister was listening to him still. Another smile graced his usually stolic face as he snuck up on the men trying to break the wards of his chambers.

There was no mercy, Sesshomaru drew on his inner Inu and went to battle. Claws, teeth, Bakusaiga and an angry Youkai were the only weapons that Sesshomaru needed. There was someone trying to attach his family directly. Mercy was too good. Especially knowing that Rin was within. Blood splattered the hallway walls and the door, it also covered the stone floor making the colour a ghastly muddy red colour.

"Jakan!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled.

"Yes Master?" the imp replied.

"Have some people clean this area immediately, the Lady Kagome should not like to see this in her condition. See to it immediately, no waiting. Tell the staff they may return to their jobs as the threat has been eliminated. Make sure they know to clean areas that have blood in them before anything else. Kagome needs not see this." Sesshomaru walked off after making sure that the area was safe from harm. He went to his study and sat behind his desk. In his personal journal he made not of the attempted uprising. And the number of deaths that it en-shewed.

Suddenly a tiredness descended onto Sesshomaru and he realised that he needed to let the people out of his chambers. Hopefully they didn't have to many worries, but he did notice that he needed a new set of doors.

"Jakan!"

"Yes mi-Lord?" the imp rushed in out of breath.

"Send for the carpenter, then make a list of all repairs that need doing." Jakan scurried off to do his lord's bidding.

Sesshomaru made his way down the hallway to his suite again. Only this time he started taking down the wards that would allow passage through to the room. Upon arrival Kagome nodded at him and kept by Inuyasha's side. Dismissing all but the master at arms, whom he sent to the prison below for further consideration. Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha to check his progress. As he knelt down he bit into Inuyasha's wrist and then his arm, injecting more venom into his system. He then cut open a vein and fed his prostate brother this blood full of the cure that Inuyasha's body needed.

Going deathly still Inuyasha laid there before the fever that he was recovering from spiked and Kagome went back to pouring water of the sheet that he had been draped in to keep his body cool. Sesshomaru mentally touched Kagome's mind to see how she was faring and saw that she really didn't understand the events of the day but was convinced that there was not much more to do.


	28. Authors note

**DISCLAIMER – I DONT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N –**_ I HAVE BEEN ASKED TO EXPLAIN THE LAST CHAPTER. THE FACT IS THAT IN THE FEUDAL TIMES OF ANY PLACE EITHER IN ASIA OR EUROPE OR ENGLAND, MEN WITH WEALTH AND/OR TITLE MARRIED SOMEONE THAT BROUGHT MORE OF EITHER - PREFERABLY BOTH - INTO THEIR HOUSE, THEY ALSO BECAME THE MANS PROPERTY AS WELL – BUT THAT IS SOMETHING FOR ANOTHER DAY. THESE MEN SAW FIT THAT THEIR AIMS IN LIFE WERE WAR, WEALTH, HEIRS AND MORE OF THE SAME. MEN HAD MANY HEIRS DUE TO THE HIGH INFANT DEATH RATE IN THOSE TIME - REMEMBER THE COMMON COLD THAT WE HAVE TODAY KILLED THE OLD, INFIRM AND CHILDREN WITH ALARMING DEATH/LIFE RATIO. THESE MEN ALSO HAD MISTRESSES, WHORES, CONCUBINES, COURTESANS AND SUCH ON THE SIDE OF THEIR MARRIAGE TO ENSURE THE CONTINUANCE OF THEIR LEGACY. _

_WHAT I TRIED TO REPRESENT IN THE LAST CHAPTER WAS THAT INSTEAD OF A STANDARD TWO PERSON MARRIAGE, THERE WERE THREE PERSONS MARRIAGES JUST NOT SO PUBLICISED. ILLIGITAMENT CHILDREN WERE RIFE WITH THE LORD OF THE MANNER SEEING ALL AS HIS POSSESSIONS, HENCE MANY WOMEN LOST THEIR MAIDENHEAD TO THE LORD AND HIS PRICK. THESE ENDED UP EITHER BEING TAKEN INTO THE MAIN HOUSE AND PUT TO WORK AND THE WOMAN WOULD WARM THE LORD'S BED AND HAVE A SAY IN HIS HOUSE. SHE WAS SECOND TO THE LEGITIMATE WIFE. _

_IN THIS STORY I HAVE TRIED TO PORTRAY A LORD (FLUFFY) ENTERING INTO A TRIAD MARRIAGE. AS HE WASN'T REALLY LOOKING FOR A MATE BUT DID NEED AN HEIR OR TWO. NOT ALL NOBLES OF THAT TIME ACTUALLY WANTED TO SHARE POWER OR LANDS. KAGOME WAS A WAY TO GET SAID HEIRS, SHE WAS THERE TO SEE TO THE DAY TO DAY RUNNING OF THE HOUSEHOLD AND ACTED AS A PROXY WIFE SO TO SPEAK. THE BONDING GAVE HER THE ABILITY NOT TO BE QUESTIONED. SESSHOMARU MERELY WAS SEEKING A MEANS TO AN END._

_ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO WAS COVER SOMETHING NICELY INSTEAD OF MAKING IT INTO SOMETHING THAT WOULD OF BROUGHT, UNPLEASANTNESS WHEN I CONTINUE WRITING THE REST._

_IT IS WELL KNOWN IN HISTORY THAT STRONG WOMEN WHO DEFEAT A GREAT EVIL ARE HIGHLY SOUGHT AFTER. TAKE MULAN - CHINESE - SHE DID SOMETHING THAT WAS AGIANST TRADITION AND WHAT A MAN SAID, TO PROTECT HER FAMILY, SHE THEN BECAME AN ADVISER TO THE EMPEROR. STRONG WOMEN ARE HIGHLY SOUGHT AFTER AS WELL FOR GOOD GENETICS, AND BLOOD LINES. THIS IS A FACT REGARDLESS FROM WHERE YOU COME FROM. _

_HAPPY EASTER ALL, I WILL PROBABLY NOT UPDATE UNTIL FIRST WEEK OF MAY. I AM CELEBRATING MY 42 BIRTHDAY THIS WEEKEND AS WELL. _

**I OWN MY IDEAS**


	29. Chapter 28

**DISCLAIMER – I DONT OWN INUYASHA**

**_A/N – I HOPE HAD A GREAT EASTER AND ANZAC DAY._ **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

_Western Palace_

After the disturbances that occurred in Sesshomaru's house, a silence of sorts descended, most were afraid that they would be caught up in the violence and the conflict, others were revelling in the power of their Lord. The ones that failed- they were on their knees in front of the dais where the great Lord sat pondering

In Sesshomaru's mind he was more concerned about his younger sibling than the traitors that knelt before him awaiting judgement. He called the master of arms and told him to secure them to the floors so that they not leave. "This one's judgement can not be given yet there is more to think on that meets the eye." With that he left the room and headed straight for the family wing.

Slowly entering his chambers where the most important people of his existence were, he saw that Inuyasha was still going through the fevers, and the chills. There is not much that can be done for him now – it is a matter between his inu youkai and his mind. Kagome was tending him with great care, whispering words of praise and wisdom to him. He saw that his bed chamber was still in disarray but didn't say anything to the people milling around waiting. Sesshomaru sat down on his messy bed and started silently praying to their father to help his son.

Before long Sesshomaru felt a presence of sorts in the back of his mind. He could almost reach out and touch the presence that will always be his half brother. Quietly he listened to the grunts and growls mentally, while he watched Kagome carefully tend her mate. Watching her brought home the real meaning of a true bond that exists between life mates. Something that is not a usual feeling for anyone that is in power. He would have been expected to mate with someone or youkai that were powerful and able to bear the heir.

Sesshomaru knew that there was no chance for a love match in such cases and was relieved to know that the current bonding, he knew without a doubt that what he would experience between Kagome and Inuyasha. A sadness crept over Sesshomaru knowing that there was nothing more than this between the three of them.

Inuyasha began mentally reaching for his brother, and started to feel the slow sadness that was almost now consuming him. This to brought questions to Inuyasha's mind. The most asked question was why?

'_Why? Brother what saddens you?'_ Inuyasha began to reach out mentally

'_Brother, no not worry yourself. It is just what you share with your mate is something that will never be mine.'_ Sesshomaru grumbled quietly keeping an eye on Kagome, as she kept placing cloths on his brothers face to cool him.

~...~

Kagome sat back on her heels and blew her bangs out of her eyes and quietly kept on tending her mate. His violent tremors and shaking, along with the swinging of hot and cold periods. Calling on the latent miko abilities, there was not much more she could do as a healer or a mate.

Slowly Inuyasha crept his hand to reach and touch Kagome's knee. Just a familiar touch to help with the current situation. For what seemed like weeks – which was only truly hours – Inuyasha started to settle and began sleeping longer between bouts of the transition. Finally he was settled and slept on oblivious to Sesshomaru watching Kagome as she was tending him.

Sesshomaru got up and reached for Kagome to help her to his made up bed pallet. There he aided her slowly removing her robes and led her to lay down, he was watching her as she was slowly relaxing to begin the slumber of an exhausted career. Sesshomaru watched and listened to Kagome as her breathing and heartbeat slower. To his surprise he then heard it. The very faint of a rapid fire of a heartbeat, a child. "Well now I know to be more careful in future." he said quietly for only himself to hear.

"What?" a sleepy Kagome queried.

"Why did you not say something about the pup?" Sesshomaru demanded softly.

"Oh. Am I now showing the pregnancy?" Kagome sounded more alert now.

"No sister, you are not "showing" as you said. But you should be protected more closely now than before."

"Hrumph" Kagome said louder and then turned over to her other side. Sesshomaru was now realising that the conversation was over in regards to Kagome's side of the conversation at least.

Sesshomaru raised himself and moved quietly towards his brother and then moved him more on the bed pallet, than off it.

Inuyasha looked up at his elder brother in gratitude. "Kagome?" he hoarsely whispered

"She is resting in this Lord's bed. She is very very tired. She has brought honour to our house. You have chosen well with your mate. Well done brother." Sesshomaru murmured. "She need her rest considering her condition. Why on all that we hold sacred did you not mention that she is pregnant. Security should been raised to a higher level."

"We did not wish to trouble anyone, Rin included." Inuyasha stated in an arrogant whisper.

"What is needed? What does she need?" Sesshomaru murmured once more.

"We wish to keep the pregnancy quiet, to them both safer. Along with the internal need to make her den at home rather than be away from it." Inuyasha stated and then continued immediately. "No offence brother but she did not want to have the child here where most have access to her."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. There was a period of quiet and Sesshomaru assumed correctly Inuyasha had drifted off to slumber and Sesshomaru was left to consider what the child will be like. The child would have the hanyou characteristics and the miko's powers of healing and purification. Maybe the child will have little ears of Inuyasha and Kagome, or maybe have a combination of black and silver hair. This could be his chance to have an heir and possibly have the heir away from the palace that he called his home. The possibilities were endless, especially to breed another kind of Youkai and Miko. Sesshomaru made a self vow that he would make sure that there were going to be more of the hybrids so that there would be a stronger breed of youkai therefore making stronger and more knowledgeable heirs.

Sesshomaru knew that this secret will have to be protected with his life, there was no regret in his thoughts especially if he was going to name their child as his heir. Between the heir coming and Rin he needed to make sure that these children alone deserve a better raising than he and Inuyasha brought up to believe. Inuyasha with his life of fighting and survival and my life of leadership and privilege. There is something lacking in both upbringings. And there is nothing that can deny this observation.

~...~

Inuyasha was laying on his bed pallet, contemplation plagued his thoughts from restful slumber into a constant thrumming of thought. There were thoughts of the coming future. Firstly there was his brother, who had joined their bond. Then there was the thoughts of Rin and the child to come. Currently there was nothing more that he can do in regards to protection aside from taking Kagome and returning home before the pregnancy is more noticeable. The Western Palace is very much a hub of youkai and hanyou in close residence to where they were now.

Anyone with thoughts in their heads know that the information that Kagome is carrying a child, could be used to make his brother, to do anything to make sure that they used the child to make unchangeable changes to put someone else in the Western Palace. Time is now of the essence and there isn't much more that he can do at the moment. He was weak and there wasn't much he could do. Strength will take time to regain and the feeling of dread came to him, there was the possibility that the new found strength could come a bit to late.

The most vicious question that came to the forefront of his conscious mind "When? When is all this happening?"

~...~

Dawn was rapidly approaching on all the residence of the Western Palace.

Kagome was starting to stir. But did not wake up. Inuyasha raised his head and looked at Sesshomaru and inquired if he had sleep.

Sesshomaru shook his head in a negative manner. He stood up and began to strip and dress for the morning to come. He turned to watch Kagome as she stirred again and began waking up. He slowly approached Kagome and sat down on the side of the bed. Quietly watching the female. How she arched as she stretched and curled around herself as the wake up process to complete.

Kagome finally opened her eyes and looked straight at Sesshomaru and then finally Inuyasha as he too woke and brought himself to the other side of the bed. Waiting for Kagome to say what she would like to have for breaking her fast this day.

Slowly Inuyasha leaned toward Kagome and gave her a kiss that slowly turned passionate, he slowly withdrew leaving Kagome panting. Inuyasha pulled away, and signalled for Sesshomaru to join him as he welcomed his mate to the new day.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and slowly stroked Kagome's face before he completed his action to kiss her. He waited for Kagome to responded to his advanced. It was a strange sensation and Kagome's slight shift in her demeanour and posture.

"Remain with her, Sesshomaru." he left quietly and began his daily routine. "Make her fears go away." he strode away and entered Sesshomaru's private bathing area.

"Kagome, this Lord Sesshomaru believes this is time for you and me. Perchance we can become more closer. We are mated like you are with Inuyasha, we must explore what is between this Sesshomaru and you."

"Of course." Kagome nodded agreement.

Kagome reached towards Sesshomaru as she gently reached for Sesshomaru's haori that was already hanging open. She managed to open it further. Sesshomaru pulled his haori off his shoulders, and bared his well formed chest and abdominal muscles. With the absolute tips of her fingers as she ghosted over his pectorals and over his smaller nipples on the way south. Sesshomaru gasped quietly as she ghosted of the exposed his skin.

Sesshomaru carefully watched and waited for Kagome to indicate that she was ready for something more intense. As she explored Sesshomaru remained still as she was slowly learning how the older brother felt and taste. Carefully Kagome brought herself upright to continue on her journey of exploration. Sesshomaru leaned into her closing the distance between them and he finish closing the distance completely and forcefully took control of the next few moments. The kiss that began almost forcefully became tender and caressing. Lower in Sesshomaru's body he felt the stirrings of arousal was hardening his cock from the semi aroused to fully aroused and pressing against his abdomen.

Sesshomaru made himself horizontal over Kagome's now prone form. He was allowing her to get used the weight and length of his maleness. Carefully Kagome spread her legs widening then allow him to settle between them. A gasp escaped Kagome's throat. Sesshomaru continued to kiss her passionately as he reached down between them and he found that she was getting wetter and wetter.

Kagome continued to feel and enjoy what was occurring between them. moans and groans escaped Kagome's throat, as Sesshomaru began to slowly thrusting rubbing himself against her core. Kagome was getting restless and more and more. Sesshomaru decided to take his time in beginning his seduction of the woman below him. Sesshomaru began making sure that he was touching her as much as possible.

"I need you." Sesshomaru finally grunted before he loosened his strings that held his hakama up. The mere sight of his maleness she become more moist in sheer anticipation and want. Kagome only nodded. As she guided him into her core, he slid into her allowing her to adjust to his formidable size and girth of his member.

The absolute feeling of fullness that was accompanied the cock attached to Sesshomaru, Kagome felt the ridges and valleys of the male within her. Sesshomaru was bigger than Inuyasha in width and length but just as arousing. She carefully move when Sesshomaru failed to move soon after penetration. Sesshomaru watched Kagome's face and body for a sign for him to continue, it would soon come as Kagome became impatient. Carefully she grasped his shoulders as she forcefully encouraged Sesshomaru to continue. Currently impatient, Kagome flipped Sesshomaru onto his back as she straddled his middle still impaled on the piece of flesh that made the youkai all male.

"Oh my gods. You are so huge," what else was said was lost as she rode Sesshomaru's cock like it was a prize pure blood racehorse running in the Kentucky Cup to the finish line. Sesshomaru was amazed at the experience that Kagome gave him. He kept watching as she orgasmed twice before she leaned into Sesshomaru's chest trying to hold herself upright and keep going because Sesshomaru was still hard enough to beat in nails. Again she found herself on her back and Sesshomaru really began to pound into her.

Sesshomaru's inner beast, watched in more and more amazement. There the beast took control and re-mated with her, it was planned as to happen when he starting to lose his grasp on his own pleasure. There was no sneaking or buildup of pleasure. No it was sudden and explosive. There was nothing to stop the eruption. Burst after burst of semen coated Kagome's core. There they remained until Inuyasha returned.

~...~

Inuyasha finally returned from bathing, wrapped in a plush towel around his waist all the while holding his fire rat hakama and haori. Slowly he turned towards to the bed pallet, he observed that Kagome was on her side and Sesshomaru was on his back with a true smile on his face. She was a certain, he would never again feel the way that he feels at the moment.

Sesshomaru glanced towards his brother. "I re-marked her in the heat of the moment. Though personally I know I would never mate and feel what this lord feels right now."

Inuyasha watched his brother closely. Tiredness was slowly seeping again once more, draining him. Sesshomaru watched closely. "Protect her."

"On my life." Sesshomaru replied as he rose and went towards the bathing area. "Keep her warm. The change that you went through so far, this Lord Sesshomaru knows not how it would effect her, especially now."

By the time Sesshomaru returned from bathing he knew that Kagome would be his to protect this day. He dressed in his hakama and called for his secretary where he began his day and ordered a meal for both Inuyasha and Kagome.

Once dressed and almost ready for the day, he pulled out a bright kimono for Kagome, that matched his own, and readied it for the time that she would awaken again.


	30. Chapter 29

p class="p" style="margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"HELLO AGAIN./span/strong/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"I AM TRULY SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO RETURN/span/strong/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: center;" align="center"stronguspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"CHAPTER TWENTY NINE/span/u/strong/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 12.0000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"The day was dawning bright and cheerful as Sesshomaru made sure that everything was perfect looking for when Kagome awoke. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"Shouldn't be long before she awakens" Inuyasha stated from his place in the room. "Help me up brother."/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"Sesshomaru came to his aide and moved him to the same bed pallet that Kagome was currently residing in. Groaning softly he was lowered so he could cuddle his mate. Sesshomaru left the couple to their morning routine, and went to see Rin and Mao. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"Rin was awake and having her breakfast with her career, when he came upon the duo. "Keep Rin here for her lessons and the rest of the day. Things are not as they seem here. This Lord Sesshomaru wants nothing to harm his family." With that he strode out and began listening to the complaints of his secretary. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"When Sesshomaru made his way to the great hall he felt a sense of dread come over the palace but he kept on going. He took his seat upon the dais. Hana and Hanako stepped forward./span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"Mi Lord, when is our brother being returned." Hana almost demanded./span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"He isn't. He caused to much damage and must make amends." Lord Sesshomaru stated. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"Mi Lord, he is the only male relative here, we need him to take care of us." Hanako carefully and quietly said, her eyes downcast./span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"You, your brother and sister have caused this Lord's house. Stealing from an overlord whilst under his roof is a punishable with imprisonment and repayment is more important than living." Sesshomaru stated in a matter of fact tone that broke no argument. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"Send a message to our father and he will return the funds in lieu of Dashin's release."/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"The charges that have been levelled at 'your brother' is that he broke the law, in taking from his lord. Expecting to keep his lifestyle in a manner he did not want to compensate for. He is currently under investigation for that for starters. Then there is the crime of assaulting and insulting a lady of quality..." Sesshomaru stated loudly. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"That human is noting compared to us." Hana, spat on the ground before Sesshomaru. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"THAT HUMAN is this Lord Sesshomaru's and Lord Inuyasha's mate." this brought the hall to a complete and utter standstill and muteness. There was not a shuffle or a swish of fabric. "THAT HUMAN is now the Lady of the Western Lands. Anyone who does not show respect will join Dashin." He stood and stormed out of the Great Hall. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"~...~/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"Inuyasha was watching Kagome and waited for her to awake, silently he was glad that there was someone else to take care of his mate in case this new predicament turned nasty very fast. There is never a hundred percent guarantee in this life or the next. Inuyasha still knew well that there is a chance he could die from the oncoming transformation. He knew he was on a very thin sword edge, balancing between the dark and light. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;"Kagome stretched once again and she smiles at Inuyasha as he looked on adoringly. Carefully touching her messy locks, as he looked into her eyes. Slowly he started to lean toward her and touched his lips to Kagome's and keep the kiss light and carefree. Kagome was trying to make the kiss more intimate when Inuyasha was racked with shudders and a fever again. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Obviously he still hasn't completed the transformation/span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;" Kagome sighed and went to go and get a cloth for her mate. Mao came into the room with Rin and relieved Kagome from her task so that she could bath and dress. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"I will remain with Lord Inuyasha while you accomplish all that needs to be done." Mao quietly said watching her lady as she started waving Kagome to begin her routine./span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"An hour later she was ready for the day. A message came through Hiro to request the presence of Kagome as soon as possible. Leaning down she gave a kiss on the forehead to Inuyasha and Rin and then waved at Mao./span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"~...~/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Sesshomaru was sitting behind his desk, as Kagome entered, she approached. "There is many problems with the palace, this lord has claimed you as his mate, and my Lady of the West." he pointed at the chair in front of the desk. She sat. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Dashin's family is stirring up people because he still is in the dungeons. The sisters will cause problems. They are of the mindset that they are owed all that this palace provides for me and mine." Sesshomaru gently continued. "Hana believes that she is the lady and she has made it clear that she will not conform. Beware sister. I worry for what she is capable of, tread carefully Kagome tsuma."/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Is there a way to eject them from the court? Mi Lord." /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Not without sending more away than that this lord can contemplate. Many ministers would follow Dashin's example. This Lord is trying to eliminate them in the best way possible. Sesshomaru believes they will try and take this one's throne before much longer. Something this Sesshomaru can not allow."/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"The previous day when you found the locked the pantry of food stuffs that were put away for Dashin and his filthy siblings." Sesshomaru brought a piece of parchment and handed it to Kagome./span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"This morning showed me that you are far more intelligent than I previously believed. Of this Sesshomaru humbly says sorry. Read this and tell me what you believe."/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"There was a long pause of silence as Kagome read the figures written there. These figures were bad, very bad, in fact they were worse than she was lead to believe from the head of the kitchens. The outdoor store houses were literately bare with not even enough to make the children's food for the day, let alone the barracks and those that reside in the palace./span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"What does the villages surrounding the palace?" /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"They are willing to help this Lord's at this time. Next cycle seasons the western lands will help them through the cycle to catch up."/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Kagome nodded. "Dashin and his family, they did this?"/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Yes Kagome tsuma, they did this, even our kind can be cruel and unfair." Lord Sesshomaru stood and began to pace, waiting for further questions. "What do you suggest to do sister?"/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"You have made sure that the current situation for the next few months is taken care of. What the trio have done, that is different. Surely taking their estates and moneys, for compensation. Place another there, someone that you trust to build up the assets again before allowing the position to be held in the palace for a long while."/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"They have run the estates into the ground, and are asset poor, they have lived beyond their capabilities." Lord Sesshomaru stated quietly./span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Then make them work. Make them work off their debts. Put them in positions where they need to serve others. Even if it is for the next few generations. This can not be allowed to happen again."/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"So much for the quiet and soft sister. There are somethings that she can still stun this Sesshomaru and this was another one of those moments./span/emspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;" Sesshomaru was impressed and continued to listen to her soft words even if they had the harshness of the truth. He knew personally that this punishment was common in the southern and northern lands./span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Sesshomaru tilted his head and considered his sister's words, obviously it was time to time to put his foot unwaveringly down. Rather than trying not to annoy and embarrass his people and keep shaky alliances./span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Hiro, I have need of you." Sesshomaru bellows. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"The head servant come in to the room in a breathless rush. "Yes Mi Lord?" he panted as he bowed towards the ground in deference to the occupants. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Compose letters to Akio, Gin, Dashin, Hisao, and Diozo telling them that they have need to repay their debts that they owe to this throne. Then they are to pay loyalty to me on an annual payment. All lower lords will now have to pay tribute. And make sure that they pay also to remain here in the palace to attend court. Akio is current under this lord's judgement. Dashin must be judged. This lord's demand is that Hana and her ane Hanko work in this mans palace. They must work within the kitchens to start paying the debts."/span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Hiro bowed once more, and shuffled over to his own desk and began writing. He knew that there was going to be changes within and without of these walls and he was glad he was in the lord's good graces. His own family would prefer the peace that is much needed at this uncertain time. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Lord Sesshomaru crouched beside Kagome before she could stand. "Sister, this man worries for the child within. There is unrest and there is no way to completely protect yourself. This lord knows well that you are able to protect herself via purification. We worry with the more unrest the more the peril that his sister is in." /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Kagome was shocked to hear this side of Sesshomaru. He was showing a side of him that no one to see. Hiro knew well that what is said between the lady and the lord was not to be repeated unless it was an order for the palace or surrounding areas. She was sitting there in a semi stupor as the words of Sesshomaru sunk in. She knew well that the time was now to be hard and uncompromising to deal with the uprisings. /span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"From the history lessons that Kagome was forced to learn while she was still in secondary school. She knew that this was a time period where it was the most turblant and uncertain. She also knew that if she was able to get through this time era then there was not much to deal with war and unrest until the world wars that are many many years into the future. She didn't believe that she would be front and centre of the violence and having a say as to the punishment and outcome on other's lives./span/p  
p class="p" style="margin-top: 13.9000pt; margin-bottom: 7.1000pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"In Kagome's opinion life was going to become more interesting rather than settling down in the months to come./span/p  
p class="16" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; margin: 5.0000pt 0.0000pt 0.0000pt 0.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p 


	31. Chapter 30

p class="p"stronguspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"I DONT OWN INUYASHA UNFORTUNATELY/span/u/strong/p  
p class="p"stronguspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"HOPE YOU ARE ALL WELL /span/u/strong/p  
p class="p"stronguspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"ON WITH THE STORY AND ANOTHER UPDATE FOR YOU ALL I GUESS LOL/span/u/strong/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: center;" align="center"stronguspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"CHAPTER THIRTY/span/u/strong/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"It didn't take long before the Lord's angriness was felt far and wide within the palace. The most vocal about the instant changes were the twins, Hana and Hanako. It seemed that there were no shortage of volunteers to inform the snotty uppity women that they were now part of the household indefinitely, only as the servants rather than welcomed guests./span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"While still in the study Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome knowing at that moment Dashin's twins were being ejected and told their new positions. Sesshomaru also made sure that Kagome was well informed that they had no contact with her or Rin. Kagome nodded her head, she slowly, aided by Sesshomaru stood and went to return to Inuyasha and Rin. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Over in the closest residence wing of the palace and yells of indignation were assaulting everyone who cared to listened, or even looked like they would listen to the furious females. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"By who's order do I have to move?" /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Hiro grimaced by the non human shriek as he stood there watching with no feeling showing on his face. "This is an order from the Great Lord Sesshomaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, demanding that these rooms are vacated. You are to remove yourselves to the servant quarters where you will report to the kitchen and await instructions." /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"I'm a noble, I don't work." Hanako said angrily. "That is what servants are for."/span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 0.0000pt;""/spanspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"And now you are a servant." Hiro explained with patience that he truly did not feel. "This letter also states that your clothes, jewels and other belongings are ow belonging to the lord to help pay the debts that your family have run up."/span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Taking a breath Hiro, was fast losing his calm and cool demeanour as every second word was met with screams and abuse. "You have made your estate broke and you are substantially in debt. The Lord of the Palace informed me before I arrived here, that you two don't even have enough coin to pay for your meals a year ago."/span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"It didn't take long before guards were on their way to the commotion, grabbing a female each regardless of either being dressed or not. They were dragged down the hallway, kicking, screaming, cursing and abusive servants. Hiro felt himself smile, he suddenly understood how it was and now the house could teach the twins manners. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"When the guards, reached the kitchens, they were thrown on to the kitchen cold hard stone floor prone. Around the twins the other servants stared at them, and then laughed at them. Both twins were in a state of undress as were interrupted while they were dressing. Around the twins women and men were pointing and laughing. Rags were thrown at the twins and they were dragged to the dirty dish water. The head of the kitchen then drew everyone else's attention and everyone else went back to their jobs. The previously locked pantry that the twins knew that it was their food according to their brother. The screams and yells started up again. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;""Guards!" the kitchen foreman, yelled, knowing they didn't get to far before they figured that they would be needed to take care of the unco-operative./span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Two men walked back into the kitchens. The Guards dropped their weapons and began to imagine the punishments that they would have to deal out to the ungreatful wenches. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;" They nodded, and began to discipline their unwilling charges. Slaps and shoves were applied to the new servants in full view of the others./span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"~...~/span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Kagome finally made it to the Sesshomaru's sleeping quarters. Silence was a good omen. Or so she believed. Inuyasha was still laying on the bed pallet. Resting somewhat peacefully he was like that for a good portion of the morning before the lunch meal was served. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Worrying thoughts plagued Kagome and there was no way to send them to someplace else./span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Mao was teaching Rin her letters. And then she had lined up a piece of slate with chalk writing that had numbers ascending ready for the next part of the lesson. The quiet chatter of Mao teaching Rin write and repeat the letter that she was being taught while they played a game trying to name all the things that they could think of starting with the letter that they were working on. Mao made a parchment of all the words that they came up with and to keep for reference in a later time./span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Kensei was tapping carefully on the outer door of the sleeping quarters, he then allowed himself into the chamber. He noticed Inuyasha was still out cold, then went to Kagome and informed her that the twins were removed from the residential area close by, and relocated to the kitchens where they are being educated in their new life. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Kagome simply smiled and went to check Inuyasha. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Inuyasha still laid there on the bed, sweating but laying still while the transformation. Inuyasha knew she was there and that she was concerned. And there wasn't anything he could do about that fact, just yet. A soft breathless whimper escaped Inuyasha's hoarse throat. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"One half hour before the lunch meal, a messenger tapped on the outer door. Kensei stood carefully to answer the messenger. "Sir." the child bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru wishes the company of his mate in the great hall."/span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;""Hai." Kensei replied briskly./span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;""I heard thank you, Kensei," Kagome murmured. She indicated for Kensei to continue her work as she went to deal with the Lord. "Continue here, I will send a meal for you all when I am down there."/span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Kensei and Mao both bowed in appreciation. Rin ran to hug Kagome before she could leave. Rin was reminded to mind her letters and numbers. Then she could start learning about flowers and their meanings. This made the child light up and Mao looked at her Lady, seemingly impressed. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Before anyone could caution Kagome she was already gone. She was flanked by Eriko who fell into step behind his Lady. Sedately she almost floating as she made her way to the Great Hall. When she made it to the entrance of the hall and steadied herself and took some cleansing breaths before making her presence known./span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"~...~/span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Sesshomaru was already seated upon the raised dais looking rather bored when a ministry member was regaling the great lord about some event that had no bearing on the current events. The chair beside the Lord's chair was free from on occupant. Eriko moved closer and aided his charge to the seat and helped her to be comfortable. He had been made aware of her condition, and he also vowed that he would never mention the predicament. Once she was seated and took his place half a step behind his charge. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Sesshomaru leaned over to speak quietly to Kagome. "How is this Lady's day?"/span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Kagome softly smiled. "Well enough Mi Lord. Inuyasha is still in transformation, he is still wracked by tremors and fever, but it seems to be lessening. I am of the opinion that he should be through the worst today. Hopefully."/span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Sesshomaru, leaned back to his plate and place some choice cuts of fruit and meat onto Kagome's plate. "Make sure that you eat sister. No matter what happens in this Sesshomaru's palace your health is more important."/span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Kagome tucked into her food before her but did not sip from her wine. Something seemed off about the goblet. "Don't drink that." She lunged at Sesshomaru before he could take a sip. Kagome quietly explained. "There is something wrong. I don't know exactly but something is truly wrong."/span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Sesshomaru had his head close to Kagome to hear her quiet words. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"He kept his face impassive trying to control his mounting rage. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"There were more people to weed out before he could manage his house/span/emspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;" he supposed. /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Is there no end to this madness?/span/emspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;" The question rolled around in his mind, and it failed to lead of an answer./span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"~...~/span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"Inuyasha bolted upright before anyone could take a mouthful of their lunches. He told everyone not to touch the food or water before they could partake. Fruit and cold cuts of meats were laid out artfully. Something did not smell right when he became aware of the scent. /span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"'Kagome don't eat anything. And wherever you are come here. If you can bring that brother of mine'/span/emspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;". Inuyasha sent out telepathicly. He stood with renewed strength, and dressed himself with a speed that he had not known before. His shoulder ached somewhat where his brother had bitten him but it was bearable./span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"emspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"'I heard you brother, we will be there shortly. This Sesshomaru needs to make something for Kagome./span/emspan style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;"' Sesshomaru murmured quietly over their mental link./span/p  
p class="p" style="mso-pagination: widow-orphan; text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;" align="justify"span style="font-family: 'Malgun Gothic Semilight'; font-size: 12pt;" /span/p 


End file.
